The King's Pain
by Arctic Cypress
Summary: Even when Frisk's DETERMINATION saved all the monsters, mistakes from the past kept haunting Asgore, and Toriel is NOT helping him. After several failed attempt to obtain her forgiveness, Asgore's sadness is slowly turning into a dark resentment, and someone is going to profit from the king's vulnerability... May change the first chapters one day...
1. Prologue: The Pact

Here we go, my first true story! Since I played Undertale, I got obsessed of those characters. Since there are no many fanfics about Asgore, I decided to dit one when he is focused.

* * *

Prologue: The Pact

?: You know it, dad… She won't let you live peacefully ever again…

Asgore: Chara… You know as well that I can't hurt her or anyone else anymore…

Chara: If you let her step on you like that, in the end, you will end your life yourself without anyone's help.

Asgore: W-what…?

Chara: I know that deep inside of you, you hold a grudge against her for treating you badly…

Asgore: Your lying! T-that's not true!

Chara: If there is someone who is lying is you dad. Stop lying to yourself… That… fish you call your « daughter » and that skeleton are the one who killed the six child… But yet, she thinks that you are the murderer of the so-called « innocent » humans who destroyed some of your people's HOPE. Don't you get it ? She hates you, but she wasn't there when you cried blood tears as you stared at the human SOULS. Let me help you dad, I want you to be happy… Like Asriel…

Asgore: …

Chara: …

Asgore: What do I have to do ?

Chara: Stay still, it will stung a bit but it will wroth it in the end.

* * *

Yeah, this is quite short but this is just the Prologue with dialogue only. The next chapters are much longer.


	2. Chapter 1: A Father's Love

Chapter one: A father's love

As Asgore remained still, he felt a strong pain inside him as if a sword was slaying him. But he also felt a great power flowing in his he opened his eyes, he was in the Underground's castle: his former home.

The king of the monsters wondered how he got in here, five minutes ago, Asgore was at Toriel's school, in the gardens getting depressed after failing to talk with his ex-wife without trouble.

It's a sign of salvation (or a damnation) that Chara's spirit remained on Earth after all this time…

Asgore: What happened my child ? How did you manage to teleport me to the Underground ?

Chara: Explain to you is much complicated that telling Papyrus how to cook properly.

Asgore: *laughs* Chara, this is not very nice of you to say such things !

Chara: I could say the same to « mom »…

Asgore frowned, he didn't want to think about Toriel about what happened before Chara talked to him…

 _Flashback:_

 _It was lunch break time at school, the students, including the teachers are were eating their lunch or were taking a break.  
Asgore took an opportunity to give another try to make peace with Toriel. _

_It was useless to say that Toriel wasn't happy to see him: when she laid her eyes on him, only despise and hatred were seen.  
Asgore had tried to keep his fear away, but the more they were « talking », the more Toriel was speaking louder._

 _Some students, including Frisk, heard them and were getting worried that the fight becomes violent._

 _Asgore: Please Tori, at least, LET me explain! I just want you to know the honest truth!_

 _Toriel: There is NOTHING to « explain » Dreemurr, I already know the truth what I always think it was! And, don't. Tori. ME!_

 _A huge fireball was casted on Toriel's hand and she fired it to the most despicable person she knows.  
Asgore blocked it with his left arm but he lost 20 HP… and he got a large burn mark on his arm…_

 _The children saw what happened and got scarred. Frisk saw everything as well and wanted to join her « goat-dad » but Toriel stopped her._

 _Toriel: My child, I already told you to not go near him._

 _Frisk: But—_

 _Asgore: Frisk…_

 _The little girl looked at Asgore as he shook his head with his eyes covered by his hair. He stand up to walk to the gardens, holding his burned arm tightly…  
Even if he was wearing a shirt that day, the cloth would be ruined too: his arm was entirely burnt. Frisk was disgusted by Asgore's wound and galred at her mom, with her eyes opened. Toriel was shocked to see those eyes… Red, blood red eyes… Like theirs… The human girl didn't say a single word and walked away to her classroom, ignoring Toriel._

 _End of Flashback_

Chara: Dad… You're alright…? I'm sorry if I made you remember some bad memories…

Asgore: *Holds his burnt arm*…No, i'ts alright my child… I was a fool to believe she would listen to me…

Chara: …

Asgore: Where are you Chara ? I can't see you.

Chara: Don't worry, I'm still here. Even though you can't see me, I'm within you. Now, go to Alphys' lab, I will explain when we got there…

Asgore nodded and headed to his former scientist's laboratory as he left the castle. He wondered why Chara didn't teleport him  
directely like he did last time, but he preferred no to ask. On his way, Asgore noticed that since Frisk has broke the barrier, the  
Underground was mostly deserted. He concluded that most of the monsters decided to live on the surface.

All the monsters are happy, everyone except him. It filled Asgore's SOUL with sorrow and despair that he is the only monster  
alive for not being happy after living to the surface. He stopped thinking when he got inside Alphys' lab.

Asgore: Alright, I'm in the lab. Can you explain now why you wanted me to go here? What are you planning to do?

For a moment a silence grew in the lab, but finally Chara gave an answer.

Chara: Before I answer your questions one by one, let me ask you something: what do YOU want, Asgore Dreemurr? What is your wish?

Another silence fell. Asgore hesitated and couldn't hold back his tears.

Asgore: *Holds his still wounded arm* I…I want to be…happy. Even if I am not fit to be king, I want to prove that I can be strong for I and my people. I want to get rid of my weakness of being gentle, I can't stand Toriel's grudge against me anymore. I want you to help me… to get stronger…!

Chara:… Very well, you've answered my questions, so I will answer yours: when I entered your SOUL,  
I have awaken your potential which seemed to be sealed since you declared war on humans.  
Don't ask me how I managed to unseal that potential, it's useless. But I can tell you how it was sealed:  
everyone knows that you're a very sensitive monster and since Asriel's death, and mine, you got traumatized.  
At the same moment, you lost your real abilities beside your resistance. Well that what Asr- Flowey told me.  
Anyway, your full power is awaken but you lost control over it. So you will train a little on the broken robots Alphys has abandoned.  
I'm sure she won't mind if she ever find out… Maybe…

Asgore:…Before I begin, are you able to fulfill one more request ?

Chara: Hmmm ?

Asgore: Can you bring the little flower here ? I need to figure out something…

Chara:… Alright… Just wait a minute… But, please, don't ask me anything about this…

Asgore: *smiles* I won't…

Two minutes have left and a tiny flower came out of nowhere. When he saw Asgore, Flowey was surprised but he masked it imediately by an arrogant smirk.

Flowey: Something told me that you wanted my presence, was it wrong « goat-monster » ?

Asgore: Howdy Flowey… I thought I learned you to not describe person as « it » didn't I ?

Flowey: *rolls his eyes* What are you fricking talking about ? You didn't even learned me anything !

Asgore: Oh really? Well, I guess that I was a terrible father after all…

Flowey: Sure you were, you idi… W-what ?

Asgore: After all this time, you didn't tell me and your mother you were… « alive » even after your death ?

Flowey: W-wha… what d-do you mean?

Asgore: You know exactely what I mean, Asriel Dreemurr.

Flowey was shocked. There is no way that Asgore found out who he really is. There is no sense,  
he couldn't figure it out by himself, isn't it ? Flowey was opening his mouth to say more but Asgore has interrupted him.

Asgore: Don't you dare lying. I forbid you to.

Flowey: How could I tell you and mom who I am ? I didn't want to cause you more pain…  
And if I did, you would be so disgusted by me after all the horrible things I have done, and you would stop loving me…

Asgore: Asriel, you know very well that either your mother and I would never do such a thing.

Chara: He's right Asriel, since when were you afraid of telling the truth ?

Flowey grimaced, how could Cara say such words themselves ?! The actions they wanted to do were so much more evil than his.  
Where were the blood thirst which hanted their voice ? What are they doing with his father ?

Flowey: … Since the barrier broke. Since Toriel…mom has begun to being mean to dad…

Asgore's eyes widened. If he knew that his son was still « alive », he could have figured that Toriel's nasty behaviour would scare him.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Flowey was speaking again.

Flowey: You were so depressed and I was scared of mom. Look at you dad ! You never smile ! You lost your will to live !

Everyone went silent. They didn't know what to say anymore. But then Flowey remembered something.

Flowey:… So,why you wanted me dad ? I'm sure that figuring out my true self isn't the real reason.

Asgore: *nods* Yes indeed. Come here, son.

Flowey: *heads to Asgore* Wha-

Flowey couldn't finish his sentence when he saw something illogic. Asgore's SOUL was seen and the little flower noticed another thing :  
the boss monster's SOUL was broken but not destroyed. Flowey couldn't hold back his tears,  
unable to imagine his father's suffering since the barrier's destruction. How can he be still alive ?

Asgore: Don't worry my son… It's not make me suffer anymore… I'm gonna take my chance to save you…

Flowey: N-no! You can't! If you do this—

Asgore: If I do this everyone will be happy, including you. I don't care about the consequences,  
I know I'll survive this… and to tell the truth… I'm already dead inside…

Chara: If you die, you won't be able to live happily… You'll be dead with eternal damnation…

Asgore: For once, I decided what I must do for a greater good. You have no right to stand against my choice my child…

Asgore's SOUL has been split in two fragments. Asgore didn't wince a bit when the SOUL cracked.  
The left fragment went on its own into Flowey. He is just feeling a little beat, something he lost long ago.  
After the SOUL was finished settling inside him, Flowey fainted and his shape has changed in a blink by Flowey the Flower to Asriel Dreemurr.

Asgore was unable to to hold back the tears of joy he was feeling and that he lost since the dark era.  
He was surprised himself that he is still living with only a half of his SOUL without turning into dust.  
For a monster, it's impossible to do so, only humans like Frisk can control their SOULS.

For Asgore, it doesn't matter anymore, since the only thing that matters to him now, is the fact that he can hold his son, really alive, in his arms…

For two weeks he stayed in the Underground with Asriel by his side to discover his new abilities that Chara mentioned, before they go back to the surface.


	3. Chapter 2: A Night full of Anger

WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of emotions.

* * *

Chapter two: A night full of anger

Since the incident of the school, Frisk is refusing to forgive Toriel for using force against Asgore like that.  
She can still remember of the wound she inflicted to his left arm. She couldn't understand anymore the grudge her  
adoptive mom have to the former king. Everyone has forgiven Asgore, yet became friends with him,  
but Toriel remains cruel and continues to say horrible things behind Asgore's back, in order to « make everyone wary of him ».  
This was not the happy ending she wanted. Frisk wanted for everyone to be happy, and yet two people remains  
heart-wounded: her new best friend Asriel and of course, Asgore, who is still suffering more than everyone else.

It's been two weeks since Asgore has stopped coming to school doing his usual work in the gardens.  
Even in his house he wasn't there. But suddenly, Frisk's phone was ringing.

# Hello ?

# Howdy Frisk ! How are you doing ?

# Asgore ! Thank goodness you're alright ! Where were you all this time ?! Everyone was so worried about you!

# Everyone except one…

# Asgore…

# Whatever, I'm not calling you for…you know what… I'm calling you because Undyne and Alphys are throwing a party in their house tonight.

# A party ? Well ok, I'll be there. Do you know who else is gonna come tonight ?

# Well let's see: it seems that sans and Papyrus are the only ones who aren't busy tonight, and…  
Toriel will be there too… And someone else, a surprise.

# Ok see you tonight, dad !

# ... See you tonight my child...

Asgore hang off his phone without saying a word. Frisk was worried, she noticed something different with Asgore,  
he was less cheerful and more… serious. She couldn't find the right word to describe his new personnality. What will happen this evening ?

 _Time pass_

The night came faster and the party was full of surprises like Asgore said. The entire group was shocked by Asriel's presence,  
especially Toriel and Frisk. Everyone was enjoying the party: Papyrus went to the kitchen, probably cooking something else than spaghetti, is it ?  
sans was just relaxing on the couch teasing Asriel and Frisk. The two best friends didn't leave a inch apart of each other, enjoying their company.  
Alphys was talking to Toriel about Mew Mew Kitty. And Undyne went to Asgore; trying to cheer him up, without much success.  
When Toriel asked how Asriel came back, he gave one answer « Dad gave me half of his SOUL.  
The real surprise was that he managed to survive ! ». Everyone's eyes went to Asgore, who looked away. But Toriel has decided to ruin the moment.

Toriel: This does not change anything Dreemurr. The fact that Asriel is with us once again doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive you for being a murderer.

Instead of feeling depressed, Asgore glared at Toriel as his eyes turned black red pupils. The atmosphere was getting colder and gloomy.  
Asriel knew that his mother would provoke his father one way or another. He planned to prevent the incoming fight between his parents so Asgore can calm down.

Asriel: Mom, stop referring to the past, it's behind us now ! Why are you so mean with dad ?

Undyne: Yeah Toriel, cut it out ! Why can't you let a single day pass without treating Asgore like he is a nuisance to our lives ?

Toriel: That's what he is !

Asriel & Frisk: Mom !

Asgore: I can't…

Everyone turned to Asgore as he walked slowly. Toriel was being worried when she saw a scarlet trident came out of Asgore's hand.  
After some little steps, Asgore stopped and a red aura was surrounding him.

Asgore: I can't… I CAN NOT TOLERATE YOUR CRAP ANYMORE !

 _BGM: Tales of Symphonia - From Darkside_

The group stepped back wide eyed because of the scene in front of them: Asgore, the monster the most peaceful and kind who always hated violence,  
became full of rage and hatred ready for a fight. He walked slowly again and he began to talk calmly… like he was cheerful again…

Asgore: Since that damn barrier broke, I was wondering: "Why Tori keeps being so agressive with me ? Why can't she forgive me if she forgave the others ?" *walks one more steps and cries* Heh… Like she is less selfish to forgive me… Like she would want to do such a thing !

Toriel's eyes windened even more as she clutched her side to stop shaking. Asgore went balancing with an scary smile.

Asgore: *sighs* And to think I hoped that I can have a new life with her… It must be so annoying…  
Look, I was acting like a moron, and I was trying to make a conversation with her with flowers as a gift !  
It's useless to tell you that she turned my innocent flowers into ashes. *raises his head*  
Whaaa… Such a worthless waste of time, even for a boss monster like me…

sans walked to Asgore as he ignored Papyrus's voice

PAPYRUS: SANS, DON'T COME NEAR HIM ! YOU COULD GET HURT !

sans: don't worry bro, just stay away with the others while i try to calm him down.

Asgore: Calm me down ? But sans, I am perfectly calm !

Asgore swang his trident to sans' direction creating a big fireball. sans managed to dodge and tried to finish this quickly,  
activing his karma ability as a blue light appeared on his left eye socket. He saw the remains of Asgore's SOUL, only a half.

sans: so your kid was right, you sacrified your soul for him.

Asgore: You can call it a sacrifice if you want, but me, I call it a gift.

 _BGM: Tales of Symphonia - Danger Signal_

sans outspread his arm to his left side, but Asgore only moved an inch. sans tried again but nothing new.  
Asgore grinned madly, a grin which could beat his opponent's

Asgore: Tsk, tsk, tsk…You must be disappointed but it doesn't work my friend. Your karma ability is perfect for criminals,  
because they don't know or they deny actions like crimes or murder… But me, I admitted that I have done many things that would kill me if i denied it.  
Unfortunately for you sans, I too, have a karma ability !

Asgore closed his left eyes and opened his right hand. A picture of a SOUL showed and as Asgore began to turn slowly his hand into a fist,  
sans was beginning to clutch his chest and coughed a red liquid which looked like blood…

Asgore: Get it ? The more I close my hand, the more your SOUL gets crushed, and…  
You know what happens next, right ? *chuckles* But you have nothing to worry, if you have nothing to blame on yourself, you'll-be-fine…

Alphys: *shaking* I-incredible…

Undyne: *clutches Papyrus* Asgore, you must calm down, leave sans !

PAPYRUS: YOUR MAJESTY, I BEG YOU ! DON'T HURT MY BROTHER ! I-I'LL GIVE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI IF YOU LEAVE HIM ! O-OR I'LL HELP YOU IN THE GARDENS !

Asriel: Please dad, don't do this ! Control yourself !

Frisk: I can't believe it… What happened to you daddy ?

Toriel: Asgore… That's enough Asgore, stop it !

Asgore blinked, and the menacing aura has disappeared immediately. He set off his karma ability by letting his arm fall and sans fainted.  
Asgore went to the front door of the house ignoring everyone and talked, his back facing them

 _BGM: Tales of Symphonia - Dry Trail_

Asgore: I may be a murderer, but you're no better « Tori ». I know that you tried to force your « children » to stay in the RUINS against their will…  
Our people needed you when Asriel and Chara died… I needed you…  
When you explained your « perfect plan » to break the barrier when you prevented me fighting Frisk, I was tented to say: Why didn't you do it YOURSELF ?  
You have done NOTHING for our people, you just remained still, trying to remplace Asriel and Chara with those children !

Toriel: No…N-no I… I…

Asgore: I have nothing to say to you anymore...

Toriel: Wait, Asgore !

But it was too late, Asgore was already far away… Undyne took a bucket of water to put out the fire caused by Asgore's fireball.  
Papyrus didn't waste time to rush toward sans and tried to wake him up.

PAPYRUS: HEY SANS ! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE ?! SANS, YOU BETTE—

A loud snore interrupted Papyrus and relived him that sans is just sleeping.

Undyne: I thought for a moment that Asgore killed him. I never saw him fight like that…

Alphys: Y-you're right. The k-king never wanted to f-fight, even if that was n-necessary.

Frisk: *turns to Asriel*: Say Asriel, dad has disappeared for two weeks… Was it only to save you ? Or there was something else ?

Asriel:…

Toriel: Asriel… What is she talking about ?

Asriel: *sighs* Before I answer your questions I have something to tell you…

A patient silence fell in the room before Asriel let out another sigh and begins his explanation.

Asriel: Do you remember the little talking flower ?

Toriel: The one who attacked Frisk when she came to the Underground ? What about it ?

Asriel : You know he have done terrible things ?

Undyne: I've heard he killed many monsters and two humans.

Toriel: *gasps* What ?!

Asriel: *gulps* Yes… His name is Flowey. And Flowey the Flower and Asriel Dreemurr… were one and only person…

There was a major shock in the house. It was impossible to believe that Flowey, was Asriel since the begining.  
Frisk was the only one who wasn't surprised, since she already knew this secret.

Toriel: Why… Why didin't you tell me earlier…?

Asriel: …I was scared and I didn't want to inflict more suffering…

Toriel: Scared of what, Asriel ?

Asriel: Scared of you ! The day the barrier broke, I saw how you're hurting dad. You rejected him even when he admitted his mistakes.  
Since that day, I spied on him and each time, I saw tears and even BLOOD tears on his face !  
I have done mistakes much worse than dad as a flower. If you found out, I feared that you will hate me as well.

Toriel: *hugs Asriel* Asriel… No matter what you have done, you must know I always forgive y—

Asriel: No ! *pushes Toriel*

Toriel: *gasps* A-Asriel ?

Asriel: If you think hearing that will make me feel better, you're wrong ! In fact, it makes me angry towards you !  
If you forgive me, why can't you forgive dad ?! He suffered much more than every monster of the Underground.  
I remember you said that he deserves « mercy », I'm sure he asks himself if death is less painful than your « mercy ».

Toriel:…

Frisk: You're right Asriel, but we're changing the subject. What happened when he saved you ?

Asriel: He…He said that he has unlocked some new powers.

Alphys: R-real powers…?

Asriel: That's what you saw just now… When I asked him why he wanted this, he said that he needed to stand up for himself, against mom…

Toriel: Did he… Is that true ?

Asriel: *nods* If you excuse me, I have to find dad… Mom, one day, you must be wary of fighting dad.  
If you don't want to, think about what I said, think about what HE said.

After those words, Asriel left Undyne and Alphys to find Asgore. The night has changed everyone:  
sans have found someone more powerful than him, Papyrus is curious about what happened to the cheerful king,  
Alphys was worried about what would happen next, Undyne wants to calm Asgore,  
Frisk always knew that Asgore would react like this one day and Toriel was… «heartbroken ».  
If someone told her that Asgore would be so angry at her, she wouldn't believe it.  
Now she is convinced that apologies won't turn Asgore into who he was when they got married.  
But she knows, she have something to do about Asgore's loneliness.

Time pass, at Asgore's house

It was midnight when Asgore got home. The long walk calmed him down and his mind took over his anger.  
He thinks that he is getting very touchy against Toriel's childish insults. Asgore can't believe he almost killed sans, only because he tried to calm him down.  
He is starting to wonder if he has done the right choice. Asriel, who found him, made the decision to stay with his father.

Chara: Toriel was really rough with you. If you didn't fight back, she would still see you as a coward, a pathetic whelp like she says…  
Nothing would change if you don't stand up.

Asgore: But still ! I almost killed another innocent person !

Chara: That « innocent person » like you say didn't hesitated to use his karma ability to stop you.  
Don't you get it dad ? They don't care about your feelings. Now that they're free, the monsters and even your so called « friends » doesn't need you anymore !

Asriel: You're wrong ! They care about you dad ! Only mom doesn't understand you. Just wait a few days and see for a change…!

Asgore: …Good night Asriel… *walks away to his room*

Asriel:… What are you trying to do this time ? Do you enjoy manipulating dad ?

Chara: Dad gave you a second chance to live happily, and yet he is still lonely. He is much more worthy as you to be happy.

Asriel: Worthy of being a puppet like I was ? Even thought you're right, I feel like you're not saying everything yet.

Chara: When the right time comes, I'll tell you… Just wait…

* * *

Sorry sans's fans. I know for those who fought him, that was too much easier for Asgore (oops, spoiler alert.). I will progress for the fighting scenes with time, so don't worry and stay tuned for the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 3: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Three: Calm Before the Storm

After Asgore's snap, it was impossible to sleep peacefully on the bed (except sans ).  
The king's hateful face was haunting the dreams and nightmares of everyone. Frisk and Toriel were the most frightened  
Frisk felt very guilty towards Asgore: she knew she should have passed more time with the former king. She didn't have any excuses,  
she promised to Asriel to take care of his mother AND his father !

Ever since she met him for the first time, Frisk saw in Asgore a sweet, gentle king who didn't want to hurt anyone,  
nether less they are Humans or Monsters.  
But now, Frisk sees the perfect opposite ! Asgore doesn't want to talk to anyone besides Asriel,  
he gets angry easily and gets ready to fight anyone who stands against him.  
It's been one week and everyone in school noticed that Asgore has changed, the director, thinking that Asgore was facing  
another sort of depression and that the school is facing dangerous events, has suspended the school until he gets better  
and so the children's parents forget about the « rumors » their children told them.

Even though the fact that Asgore has changed she is a little scared of him, Frisk still wants to treat Asgore as if he was her  
adoptive father and to hang out with Asriel… That's it ! She made the decision to go to Asgore's house to cheer them up.  
Frisk hooped of her bed and stared at her MTT clock (given by Mettaton for her birthday ): it was 11:00 A.M.  
The idea to see her dad smile like before filled her with DETERMINATION.

After her trip to the shower, Frisk headed to her room to wear some fresh clothes when a voice called her from the living room :  
« Frisk, my child ! Breakfast is ready, you have slept long enough ! » The little girl knows that if she wants to go to Asgore's house, she has to get past Toriel.  
But that just got her more determined, she decided to give a visit to Asgore and Asriel and she WILL give them a visit !  
As she walks towards the living room, the Human was wondering how she could convince Toriel to let her go to Asgore's but too late,  
she was already in the living room, with her adoptive mother. Toriel greeted her with a welcoming smile as she put over the table a slice of butterscotch pie.

Toriel: *smiles* Good morning my child. Did you sleep well ?

Frisk: Good morning mom. Since last night, it wasn't so hard to sleep… But what about you ? You seem to be very tired… Are you feeling sick ?

Toriel: Don't worry Frisk, it's nothing, really… I'm just thinking about?

Frisk: About dad ?

Toriel: *sighs deeply* Yes… About Asgore… I'm so confused… This night was very frightening, ever since Asriel's death,  
I never saw Asgore being so furious with me. I remember clearly all the things he said, with those eyes…

Frisk: Do you have any news of sans ? How is he doing...? Dad really did a number of him last time...

Toriel: Oh, he is no more in danger, he just a a « **ton** of difficulty » to breath, like says, which means a little…

Frisk: Even after he almost died with his SOUL crushed he keeps throwing bad puns…?

Toriel: *laughs* I guess that's how he is!

Frisk: Well…That's a relief!… Say mom, I have something to ask you.

Toriel: Mmhm ? What is it my child ?

Frisk: I want to go to see dad and Asriel.

Toriel inhaled sharply like she was desperately trying to breath. Frisk knew this won't be easy…

Toriel: Why… Why do y—

Frisk: Because he needs comfort. And don't say that he doesn't need any because he's an adult.  
We made the mistake to not take care of him like we should have, and look the aftermath ! If we leave him like that,  
he might close his heart to everyone and he'll end up hurting or even killing people… I know that dad has done regretful things,  
but as a flower, Asriel's actions were much more horrible than anyone else, and I think he needs help too to take away his guilt.  
If Asriel deserves a second chance, I don't see why his father cannot have one too ! You can refuse to let me see them, but I will still do it…

Toriel was surprised by Frisk's will. She isn't the child she found on the RUINS. Even in a child's body,  
she have the heart of a grown adult who can take care of herself like she did on her journey in the Underground.

Toriel: *sighs* Mind if I come with?

Frisk: *smiles and hugs Toriel* Sure! But be careful with your words this time!

Toriel: No promises…

 _Flashback:_

 _The same day when Asgore made a pact with Chara, Toriel was convened by the school's principal.  
Asgore was convened too but he was nowhere to be seen. Toriel was curious why the principal wants to see her.  
When she knocked on the office's door, she heard a female voice « Come in. » and came inside. Infront of Toriel was the principal:  
a middle-aged human woman with long blond hair who was seated comfortably.  
When she noticed Toriel's presence, she adjusted her glasses and welcomed her by a friendly smile._

 _Director: Oh, miss Toriel, I was waiting for you. Come and sit down, I have something to talk to you._

 _Toriel: *nods* Of course. *sits on a chair in front of the desk* How can I help you?_

 _Director: Well, I've heard that earlier, you had an argument with our groundskeeper, mister Asgore Dreemurr…_

 _Toriel:*cringes* Oh… Is he coming here as well?_

 _Director:*sighs* I would have liked that, but I was unable to find him. I think he left the school._

 _Toriel: *shakes her head and whisper* Great job so far Asgore… Is leaving the school like that your duty as the groundskeeper?_

 _Director:*narrows her eyes* And using violence against another staff member, in front of the students? Is that your duty as a teacher? If I was him, I would have done the same thing: searching for comfort somewhere else._

 _Toriel: E-excuse me… I don't know what came over me… *clears her throat* I suppose want to know why I acted like that?_

 _Director: Not really. I don't have the right to get involved in other's business, but it doesn't mean I can't prevent you two from throwing fireballs at each others.  
Miss Toriel, since we met you and I are great friends, with your and Frisk's help, we managed to open this school where monsters are allowed.  
But you must try to contain yourself when mister Dreemurr is near you. Everytime, I see the same scene:  
you push him away and he gets depressed. If the children keep seeing this, they will follow your example and would target our groundskeeper,  
thinking that if you attack, that would mean that he deserves to be hated by everyone.  
I don't know what happened between you and mister Dreemurr and I won't ask anything about it,  
but you need to stop doing it for the students's sake, and for mister Dreemurr's sake as well._

 _Toriel: In my defense, Asgore is always trying to talk to me about something very unpleasant.  
He never leaves me alone, and to be honest, it's starting to be really annoying…_

 _Director: So you want me to forbid him to have contact with anyone in the school, so you get confortable ?_

 _Toriel:*widens her eyes* Wha- no! We're in school, not in a dictatorship ! That's not what I'm saying !_

 _Director: *stays calm* But that's what you want._

 _Toriel:…_

 _Director:*sighs deeply* My apologies miss Toriel…_

 _Toriel: No, I'm the one who must apologize. I will try not to hurt Asgore… But it will take some time…_

 _Director: *smiles* I understand. But if you want to apologize to someone, I think that mister Dreemurr  
deserves to receive your apologies much more than me._

 _Toriel:…Alright…_

 _Director: Well, I'm glad we had this conversation. You're free to go. Have a nice day, my friend_

 _Toriel: Thank you… Have a nice day as well…_

She was supposed to apologize to Asgore…This can't be good. After they finished their breakfast,  
Toriel and Frisk headed towards Asgore's house. When they knocked on the door, it was Asriel who opened the door to greet them.  
When he saw the two guests, his feeling were mixing between joy and surprise.

Asriel: Oh! Good morning Frisk, and you too mom! What brings you here in the morning?

Frisk: To see you course! So you how were your first nights?

Asriel: It was a-ma-zing! I was sleeping so well that I didn't want to get out of bed!

Frisk:*giggles* I'm happy that you're being well, you deserve it.

Asriel: *blushes* Thank you Frisk…

Toriel: Asriel… Has Asgore- your father awoken?

Asriel: Yes… He is in the kitchen right now. He is cooking breakfast.

Toriel: I see…

Asriel: *gestures to the living room* Come! Make yourself at home!

Since it's the first time Toriel came inside Asgore's house, Toriel was looking all over the living room:  
It was exactly like New Home back in the Underground, but… It's all in grey… No happiness is found in this house, except Asriel's room which is colored of green…  
And of course, golden flowers… When she turned around, she saw him:

Asgore was carrying two plates with scrambled eggs with bacon beside it.  
When he put them on the table, he noticed that Asriel wasn't alone. When he recognized the two guests,  
like Asriel he was surprised but his blank expression masked it.  
Since he was wearing a shirt, there were still a burn mark on his left arm, sending shivers in Toriel's mind.  
Even thought he wasn't exactly pleased to see his ex-wife after _that night_ , Asgore forced a tiny smile in order to warm up the ambience.

Asgore:…Howdy…

Toriel:…Good morning Asgore…

Asriel: Frisk and mom came to see us, is that okay with you dad?

Asgore: Of course, they are welcome to stay. *turns to Firsk and Toriel* I have some breakfast and tea left in the kitchen, do you want some?

Asriel: Well, I have something to show to Frisk in my room.

Asgore: What about your breakfast Asriel? It will cool down if you don't eat it.

Asriel: It will be fast dad.

Asgore: Alright. *turns to Toriel* What about you?

Toriel:…I think I will take some tea…

Asgore remained silent and walked away towards the kitchen warming up the tea. Asriel took Frisk's hand and went into his room. He can't believe he did something like that without thinking.

 _*With Asriel and Frisk*_

Frisk: What's wrong Asriel? You must know that it's already dangerous leaving those two alone.

Asriel: Chara.

Frisk: *widens her eyes* They- They are—

Asriel: They are back, with dad as a puppet… They somehow managed to stay in this world and got inside dad's mind...

Frisk: Chara have something to do with what happened last night ?

Asriel: Yes and no: They just gave dad some new powers but I don't know if they have influence on his actions… If anything goes wrong…

Frisk: Asriel…

Asriel:*shakes* I know Frisk, I'm just getting paranoid, like always…

Frisk: *hugs Asriel* You really should learn to stop getting depressed like that…

Asriel: *hugs Frisk back and blushes* I'm sorry…

Frisk: It's okay… And to tell you the truth, I'm the one who must apologize…

Asriel: Huh? Why?

Frisk: I did nothing to help your father… I just watched far away, not hanging around with him… And also…  
I left you alone in the Underground… Sometimes, I think that I don't deserve being with you all...

Asriel: Don't you dare say something like that! You risked your life so many time that I can't even count !  
You saved us all ! You even saved me, me who got lost and who wanted to make you suffer… You have done so much good that every monster loves you…  
Because of you, we are free... Because of you, a bright future is waiting for us… I can never thank you enough for saving me…

Frisk: *tears forms* Thank you Asriel… But it's Asgore who saved you...

Asriel: He saved me from being alone forever, but you,*touches her cheek* you saved me as well, you made me feel like myself once again…

Frisk: Since when have you become such a gentleman ?

Asriel:*shrugs* I'm not, and don't ask me.

Frisk: Sure, of course…

Asriel: Whatever… We should go back, like you said we shouldn't leave mom and dad alone.

Frisk: Right…

*Back to Asgore and Toriel*

Since the two friends went to Asriel's room, Toriel and Asgore haven't said anything. Asgore was eating his breakfast and Toriel just sipped the tea given to her.  
Golden Flower tea, Asgore's favorite. The last time she tasted the tea her former husband was so talented at preparing was some centuries ago,  
before the era of tragedies. Toriel couldn't convince herself to talk to him without referring to the period when Asgore declared war on humanity.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Asgore, finally, has decided to talk.

Asgore: How is sans doing? Is he alright?

Toriel: Oh, no worries, he's doing well. He just needs some rest.

Asgore: *looks away* I'm not worrying…

Toriel:*rolls her eyes* Sure you do, Dreemurr

Asgore: Hmph…

Toriel:… *sees Asriel and Frisk coming* I didn't know you enjoy surface food…

Asgore: *chuckles* Did you really think I eat only monster food until now?

Toriel: Well, when I saw you eat at lunchtime in school, that was only original food from the Underground.

Asgore: That's because, for an unknown reason for the entire world's scientists, the school's surface food are tasteless.

Frisk: *laughs* That's right mom. I don't know why either but in every school I went, their food were awful!

Asriel: *shivers disgusted* Is that really so disgusting?

Asgore: Well, you can compare it to my butterscotch pie.

Frisk and Asriel contained their laughs with their hands clutching their mouths and Toriel couldn't help but let a few giggles escape.  
The fact that he managed to make Toriel laugh gave some comfort inside Asgore's heart. But…

Asgore: Next time I see sans and Papyrus, I would apologize for last night.

Frisk: I'm sure they will gladly take your apology, *looks at Asriel and winks* Asgore.

Asriel: _(I don't like this side… She didn't called him « dad »… Is she messing with me or what ?)_ *blushes madly and looks away* I-I agree with Frisk.

Toriel: In my opinion, I think that you should apologize to everyone, including us Asgore.

Asgore: And why is that, « Tori »?

Toriel:*blushes but glares at Asgore* You know what I'm talking about Dreemurr,  
you ruined your son's first night and you set a fire in Undyne and Alphys's new house !

Asriel: I don't really mi—

Asgore: *growls* Maybe because some goat woman didn't shut her mouth… Like you are doing now.

Frisk: Mom, dad, this is not the time for—

Frisk wanted to say more but Asriel silenced her by holding her shoulder and shaking his head with a defeated sigh.  
He mouthed « It's too late, there's nothing we can do I'm afraid. » She should have seen that coming...

Asgore: Why should I even apologize to YOU? Even though I'm immortal, I wasted four months of my life saying I was sorry for my past mistakes,  
but you didn't even CARE ! All you did was throwing fireballs at me and accusing me for killing *looks at Asriel* Asriel's replacements !

Toriel: *grits her teeth in anger* Don't you DARE calling them THAT!

Asgore:*stands up * And what would you do if I dare?

Toriel:*stands up as well* I'll make sure you won't be able to use that loud mouth of yours !

Asgore: …

Toriel: …

Asgore: If you're not afraid, come join me in Hotland, where the CORE is in sight, and let's make an end to this comedy…  
I will be waiting for you starting tomorrow… Toriel…

After these words, Asgore has disappeared, leaving Toriel, Frisk and Asriel in his house, speechless.  
Asriel fell his head on the table, using his arms for support, completely hopeless. Frisk was so shocked that her red eyes were sightly opened.  
And Toriel, who was still angry, gained her senses, as she remembered what just happened, she wishpered « What have I done? ».

Rain is dropping, the Golden Flowers are dying, this is a sight of an incoming tragedy…

* * *

Yes, in this story, Asgore/Toriel isn't the only ship, Asriel/Frisk also! Sorry for those who doesn't ship them...

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4: Disclosure

Let's have an history lesson, shall we?

* * *

Chapter four: Disclosure

One single night, and all the monsters knew that their king, Asgore Dreemurr, and their ex-queen, Toriel, will fight each other.

Monster children were excited, seeing this fight like a friendly duel, but other monster were terrified: they could never predict that the once perfect couple would fight.

The only thing they hope is that neither the king or the queen would be severly injured. A giant crowd was growing in the Hotland, the CORE was oddly brighter that usual?

On the middle, Asgore was waiting for his opponent to show up, his eyes closed crossing his arms. He decided to wear his royal outfit for his battle.

Our favourite group was in the border between Waterfall and Hotland (Where Frisk fought against Undyne).

Alphys: Are you sure t-this would be alright? Don't f-forget h-he almost k-killed sans..!

Undyne: You have nothing to worry about Alphys. I'm sure Asgore won't kill Toriel! It will be alright!

PAPYRUS: IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE A LOT OF FAITH ON THE KING UNDYNE!

Undyne: Of course! He raised me after all! I don't think that I would be the same without Asgore.

Toriel:…

When they made it to the location, they were surprised by the huge crowd. Without a word, Toriel started walking towards Asgore, who remained silent.

Undyne: How the hell do they know about the fight?!

Alphys: I-I got a bad feeling about t-this…

Mettaton: Have you forgotten that I was in the same room as you when the two darlings announced the duel?

Alphys:*facepalms* I should've guessed…

Undyne: Ugh, don't tell me you made the monsters know about Asgore and Toriel's fight by your M.T.T chain?!

Mettaton: My, my! You're much clever than you look my dear Undyne.

Undyne:*summons her spear* Are you picking a fight?!

Alphys: Undyne, c-calm down! D-do you realize w-what you h-have done Mettaton?!

Mettaton: Alphys, Alphys, Alphys. Like you told you soooo many times, that's exactly what my viewers want: drama, action, romance and of course, bloodshed!

Asgore and Toriel are fulfilling those roles at perfection!

Asriel: No! It's even worse in dad and mom's case! If one or the other gets killed, the monsters will lose HOPE one more time! *looks at Frisk*

You were here when they got into an argument, you know dad is serious! If this fight gets longer, he will snap into a blood thirsted monster!

Alphys: B-but even if he has changed, Asgore isn't like t-that!

Asriel: … As long as Chara doesn't interfere in this fight, we have nothing to worry about, I think…

Frisk: Asriel, If you didn't tell anything about Chara to the others, don't waste anytime now before i'ts too late!

After he felt fear and anger on Frisk's voice because of his former sibling, Asriel agreed to reveal to the others the heavy secret on Asgore, and Chara…

Meanwhile, Toriel has reached Asgore. When two meters has separated the two soon to be opponents, Asgore clacked his fingers and a cercle of flames was surrounding them, cutting them of the audience.

Since they were losing time, Asriel was finished explaining to the group that Asgore has made a pact with Chara, promising to add more when the fight would end.

Those flames were forming a barrier in order to prevent any who could interrupt the moment he was waiting for.

Undyne recognized that barrier when she throwed her spear which broke at contact.

Undyne: What the..?! Dammit, we can't reach them now! They are stuck!

PAPYRUS: MAYBE IF WE SPRAY SOME WATER, DO YOU THINK THAT THE FIRE WILL TURN OUT ?

sans: since we are in a place where it's really hot, it will just fire you out.

PAPYRUS: SANS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO SAY SUCH HORRIBLE PUNS!

sans:*shrugs* i'm not joking bro, if that's the case, i'll just say « sorry, can't help myself ». what i'm trying to explain is that won't be useful,

this is a magic barrier and the only way to break it is to use powerful magic as well. if asriel's right, then we have a real problem.

Alphys: We c-can't do a-anything since A-Asgore has set up a barrier!

Frisk: There must be another way… *thinks and gasps* sans! Use a Gaster blaster to break the magic barrier, now!

sans:*widens his eye sockets in shock* but, how did you—

Frisk: Don't ask me, do it now! We can't let Chara take control on dad!

Asriel: Wait Frisk! We can't do this, there are too many monsters in here! If sans uses the Gaster blasters, some innocents might get hurt or think we'll attack dad or mom!

sans: i don't know how you two could know this but i don't care, for now… don't worry kid, my blasters are very precise, they won't hurt anyone.

Asriel: *looks at Asgore and Toriel* I hope so…

Frisk: I understand how you feel Asriel, I'm feeling the same thing as you… But if Chara takes dad's body, the entire Underground, all the living beings of this world are damned!

Everyone was frightened by Frisk's panicked tone. Chara must have traumatized her if she is on a state like this.

Asgore, still ignoring the first fallen child's plan opened his eyes, staring at Toriel.

 _BGM: In My Way_

Asgore: So, you've come…

Toriel:*stays silent and narrows her eyes*

Asgore: *stands up* Before we begin, I have a few questions to ask you…

Toriel: What…?

Asgore: It's true that I wanted to fight you here, but I didn't forced you to come, so why did you come here on your own? Aren't you saying that violence doesn't solve problems ?

Toriel: The kids need to be avenged. Long ago, I thought the pain would disappear, but your presence isn't helping. Because of you, the pain is still in my heart…

Asgore: So it's about vengeance then… You want to kill me for them ?

Toriel: *glares at Asgore* No, I don't want to kill you like you killed them. No, I want you to suffer like I did !

Asgore: Hmpf, well do your best…

Toriel: I also have something to ask you Asgore: why you wanted us to fight here especially ?

Asgore: Speak sense ?

Toriel: *sighs* I mean, we could have fought on the surface or any other place of the Underground…

Asgore: Well, If I wanted to fight in the Underground, it's to avoid drawing humans's attention. The reason why I wanted to fight you in Hotland, it's because the entire place means a lot to me…

Toriel: What do you mean ?

Asgore closed his eyes and has started walking around Toriel.

Asgore: Do you remember, Gaster?

Toriel: Gaster..? W.D Gaster? The former royal scientist? Our best friend with Gerson?

Asgore: *nods* Yes… After your flee, with Gaster, I was searching for another way to destroy the have discovered secrets of our world, like the humans's SOULS great power, or the force of the barrier against magic…I even met two of his children, who were just babies. I thought I could get over my losses… But life has decided to me more unfair with me and one fateful day… *stops walking* Gaster died…

Toriel's eyes widened of shock. She never known that Gaster has passed away. But then she realized it did made sense since she had no any sign of him since the monsters's freedom.

Her thoughts has vanished when Asgore continued his story.

Asgore: He fell down the CORE, his own creation… His children has disappeared… The whole Underground was in total despair. Everyone have lost their will to live…

But, my people's hatred towards humans has vanished among with Gaster… Mine too… Until now! Because of you, hatred and despair took over my heart!

Toriel: This is not a reason to claim violence! I can't believe that someone who pretends to not hurt anyone dared to make such a childish mistake!

Asgore:*glares at Toriel with red pupils* YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME !

The aura which made the entire group shiver last night came back. Asgore summon his trident which glowed redder and redder by each second.

Asgore: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO GIVE ME ANY LESSON ?!

 _BGM: Assassin's Creed: Enter The Animus_

Fireballs went to Toriel as she shielded herself to prevent being hurt, making the fireballs vanish. When she opened her eyes to look at her ex-husband, she saw pure rage in Asgore's eyes, like last night… Around him, fire was all around the king, like it was playing with him. The fire was so hot that it made Toriel a little dizzy for several seconds. All the monsters were getting scared too, even the Mad Dummy, it's the second time since Asriel and Chara's death that Asgore got really angry. They knew that the fight is coming.

Asgore: I have been waiting for this since that damn barrier fell apart, and this time, I won't let my coward self take over my actions ! YOU ! *points at Toriel*You have abandoned the entire Underground to hide in the RUINS just because you disagreed with me ! You gave up trying to find a solution to liberate your people and instead of giving them a little of HOPE,you left giving them more despair ! When the six other humans came, I don't know how they were to you but to us some of them were destroying almost everything ! Only three of them, Undyne, Asriel when he was a flower, and sans managed to stop them once and for all ! I was willing to make a pact so I can give you a lesson and I won't stop until you learn anything, did I make myself clear ?! When the nightmare came to an end thanks to Frisk, you acted like you're an absolute goddess, like you did nothing wrong… I CANNOT stand it ! Show us your humility !

The truth is revealed. Shock has spread in everyone's mind and some shot glares at Toriel, since they thought she has just disappeared. Undyne and sans were confused, they can't remember the other humans before Frisk. She was the first human they saw. sans was thinking that maybe that was the reason why Asgore's karma ability almost killed him, but… he is certain that Frisk is the first human he met… Where is the truth? Toriel, remained silent and closed her eyes as flames surrounded her, like Asgore but less powerful. She was ready to fight !

* * *

This is it, the next chapter is gonna be long


	6. Chapter 5: The Phoenix's Tale

This is the LONGEST chapter I ever wrote in my life! A chapter of theories, question and... No, I won't say anything. I hope you will be satisfied!

* * *

Chapter Five : The Phoenix's Tale

Toriel: If that's what you want Asgore, so be it then… Prove me how much you're brave ! Don't hold back !

Asgore: I was holding back for centuries, you idiot...

By a blink, Asgore was just infront of Toriel and swung his trident horizontally,  
but Toriel managed to dodge by jumping far enough so she doesn't get she strikes back by throwing fireballs at Asgore, who is trying to get close to her.

« You idiot. » This sentence sent shivers on Asriel's back as he remembered saying those words when was soulless as Flowey.  
sans obeyed Frisk and summoned two Gaster blasters. Giant energy lasers came out of the blaster's jaws and hit Asgore's magic barrier.  
For a moment, nothing happened, but after, some cracks echoed from the filled Frisk with DETERMINATION.

Frisk: Keep this up sans! It's working, just a little more and the barrier will break!

sans: *rolls his pupils* y'know, you're pretty scary when you're giving orders.

Asriel: I don't think we have the time to talk about it, they are starting their fight! We should stop them before it's too late!

Alphys: It won't be l-long before Chara takes c-control over Asgore…

Undyne: Now that I see Asgore fighting, I feel like he is much stronger than he looks.

?: I've heard that Asgore and Toriel would fight each other, but I didn't believe it as first.  
Honestly, those two are always getting attention on them…

When the group turned around, Frisk recognized a great ally who once lived in Waterfall.

Frisk: Gerson, you're here ! *looks at Asgore and Toriel* Unfortunately it is the truth…

Gerson: *sighs and face palms* Those two doesn't look like they are grown adults at all…

Asriel: I remember you, you are dad's oldest friend, am I right?

Gerson: Well, as a matter of fact, I am… *looks at Asriel, surprised* But, how did you manage to stay alive Asriel, my boy?  
Not that I'm not happy to see you but, you were supposed to be dead, and you haven't changed at all…

Asriel: It's rather complicated but in a short way, dad gave me half of his SOUL.

Gerson: Such a sacrifice for his son, a true proof of love… Since the beginning he sacrificed everything.  
I have other questions younglings: why are those two fighting each other? *looks at Asgore and Toriel*This is the very first time I see monsters fighting.

Undyne: *points at Toriel* That fire magic witch kept barking like a dog and Asgore snapped, determined to make her shut her mouth.

Alphys: Undyne!

Gerson: BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Fire...Magic... Witch... *tries to contain his laughter* ...Phew, it has been... a long time last time I laughed like that !  
I liked that recap but I didn't quite understand.

Asriel: Mom is still angry at dad and blames him for killing the human children, and dad is standing up blaming her for hiding in the RUINS.

Gerson: Is that so ? But what about Asgore's attempt of befriending with Toriel ? He wasn't like that list time I saw him...

Frisk: He doesn't care anymore, I think he got frustrated by mom's treatment over him.

Gerson: *looks at Asgore, swinging his trident trying to strike Toriel* I expected that to happen, not the fight, but the snap… Happy to see that he did not get older at fighting style…

Undyne: Do you mean that Asgore always fought like this? He didn't train me like that…

Alphys: When you l-look carefully, It's like in the m-movies Frisk showed me, when the character f-fight with a l-lightsaber…

Gerson: Oh, I watched those movies… Yes, it's almost the same style, but more realistic: Asgore's fighting style is almost like a ritual,  
he is moving more faster and looks like he is dancing graciously, but ferociously. It could be effective, but very dangerous.  
Asgore is not allowed to make a single mistake. If by bad luck he makes one, he could get hurt, mortally by his opponent.

PAPYRUS: BUT, HE WON'T GET HURT SO BADLY SINCE HE IS FIGHTING TORIEL, AND SHE SAID SHE DOES'NT WANT TO KILL HIM!

Gerson: *adjusts his glasses* I fear that Toriel isn't less dangerous as Asgore.

Frisk: Are you talking about her fire magic ?

Gerson: Yes, Toriel invented a lot of tricks, making her one of the strongest monsters of the Underground.  
For example she can use homing fireballs, they are not very big but they are very fast, very hard to dodge.  
Or when she is fighting someone hand-to-hand, she wraps flames on her hands, pretty useful in my point of view.  
There are also other tricks but I think Toriel would love to show you now. As for dodging Asgore's attacks, I admit that she is doing well.

Undyne: *looks at Toriel, disarming Asgore by grabbing his arm with fire hands,  
making her opponent growl in pain and dropping his weapon* Hey! She's using the wound she caused to Asgore earlier, that's cheating !

Frisk: *ignores Undyne's protest* If dad and mom are so powerful, how could they lose the war against the human ?  
There were writing at Waterfall saying that no human got killed…

Gerson: Interesting question young one, but history lessons would wait, I still have two other questions:  
how is that possible that I see Gaster's experiments right in front of me?

sans: *shrugs* you must talking' about his blasters. honestly, i'm not willing' to tell anything about w.d gaster…yet.

PAPYRUS: SANS?

Gerson: Of course, I'm not forcing you to answer, so here is my last question: why is Asgore's trident entirely red?

Undyne:… What…?

 _BGM: ASGORE (Trailer Version)_

Inside the magic barrier, Asgore and Toriel were fighting mercilessly, Toriel casted a horde of fireballs towards Asgore after she disarmed him.  
The king just jumped high at the last moment, dodging all the fireballs and shoot a big fireball.  
Toriel blocked it with a magic shield and summoned those homing fireballs Gerson was refering to. Asgore did the same trick but since  
they were homing, the fireballs turned around aimed at him. Asgore has decided to run all around the place, noticing Toriel was focusing on something,  
but as he looked deeper he got touched on his back. In order to not get burnt, Asgore removed his cape and stopped moving,  
waiting for the remaining homing fireballs. Toriel could have sworn hearing Asgore whisper « If I cannot dodge them, I'll just have to block it. »

And that's what he was planning to do: he got into position holding his trident in his left hand, pointing the weapon towards the crowd.  
Frisk knew this position too well, it's the same position Asgore got into when he summoned his trident right in front of her.  
When the fireballs almost reached him, Asgore turned on himself, which caused a 360-degree slash which was very fast, destroying all homing fireballs around him.  
That act was very surprising for everyone, even Toriel. But when Asgore looked at his enemy, he saw TWO Toriel, with smoke coming out of one of them.  
He concluded that while he got distracted by the homing fireballs, Toriel had the time to create a clone of herself.

Before he could make a move, the clone charged towards him with fire on her hands. Because of litlle fatigue he gained with last attack,  
he was less faster than his opponent, so he didn't have other choices than block the punches and kicks aimed at him.  
He couldn't deny it: Toriel's fighting skills are impressive, but that doesn't mean he should let his guard down. For Asgore, something isn't right:

Toriel wasn't very good at close combat, even if she is using her fire gloves. She always preferred distance attacks, so why is her clone fighting differently?  
He saw an opening and took the opportunity to slay Toriel's clone in the stomach. Asgore looked after the real Toriel after her clone fell on the ground,  
but she was nowhere to be seen. Confusion spread in his mind and suddenly, the clone glowed.  
When he heard the sound of snapping fingers, his eyes widened in shock understanding what was happening.  
But it was too late as the clone exploded, creating a lot of smoke and dust clouds all over the place inside the barrier.

With the audience, fear has disappeared of their minds and patience took place. Everyone was amazed by the king and the queen's prowess.  
There were no doubt that Asgore and Toriel are very strong. Trying to calm Asriel, Frisk was holding his hand,  
but Asriel wasn't panicking anymore, he forgot about Chara and can't help but feel proud to have such powerful parents.  
His green eyes reflected all the admiration he always had for them. sans is still trying to break the barrier  
but Asgore repaired it in order to contain the explosion, so in order to destroy it in one blow, his Gaster blasters were focusing, making their lasers more powerful.

Above everyone, Toriel was still far high from the ground. While her clone was attacking Asgore, she made a very high jump so she can avoid the explosion.  
As the dust faded, Toriel, waiting for her enemy, summoned fireballs in each hand. But no sign of Asgore anywhere she looked.  
Now, it was Toriel's turn to be confused. « Where is he? » she asked herself, and suddenly she heard him « Howdy! »

As she turned around, she saw Asgore's trident coming to her with its master swinging it with both hands.  
The thought of dodging wouldn't work very much, so Toriel decided to block Asgore's trident with her hands on the handles.  
It wasn't a good idea either since Asgore was much stronger than her and was gaining advantage. They were struggling, causing fatigue get the best of them.  
Their heads were so close each other, it was like they were kissing without the trident…

Asgore: I admit the clone's trick was rather impressive. It seems that your isolation in the RUINS didn't make you weak…

Toriel: *grunts* I… could say the same to you… I thought I got you with…the explosion but… you managed to take it in your favor…

Asgore: *smirks* Already tired ? If that's the case, I won't have do go all out to knock you out.

Toriel: *growls* I'm not tired !

Toriel threw a punch of fire at Asgore's face but he blocked it easily with his right hand and hit her on the stomach with his knee rather violently  
before grabbing her by the neck and throwing her to the ground. The impact knocked Toriel to the ground painfully, head first.  
Since Asgore hit her really hard, a bit of blood flew on Toriel's head. When he saw the blood, Asgore felt a little guilty.  
When she became aware of the wound, Toriel's eyes widened and she shot a death glare at Asgore which must say « You're dead now! » clutching her stomach.  
Asgore answered by shooting glare on his own which could mean « I'm not scared of you anymore ! ».

Suddenly, Asgore let out a scream and hold his head in pain after dropping his trident. At the same moment,  
the Gaster blaster fired giant lasers, destroying the barrier. Asgore opened his eyes and saw the blasters.

Asgore: … Gaster ? Is that you ?

Chara: No, you're wrong. It's just sans using your friends's blasters. Now that I found my powers thanks to your DETERMINATION,  
or should I say, MY DETERMINATION since it was originally mine, I will use your body to carry out my plan !

Asgore: …What…? What plan ? But I…I thought you wanted me to be happy! What that a lie Chara ?!

Chara: Technically, I didn't lie, I said that I would prevent Toriel to step on you and I will, by killing her with the others !

Asgore: It's impossible…! I can't believe that my child would use me like that… I trusted you Chara !

Toriel: *gets worried* Asgore ! What's happening to you?! Did you just said Chara ?!

Asgore didn't answer, instead he just screamed louder and louder. The crowd was panicking seeing their king's suffering.  
Determined to save his father, unable to bear the screams, Asriel ran towards Asgore with Frisk beside him.  
The monsters's HOPE was rising when they saw their prince miraculously alive and Asriel could hear his people's encouragments:

 _BGM: Finale_

"Look! It's Asriel!"

"How did he manage to come back to life?"

"It must be another miracle! The human and the king must be the ones who did this!"

"We're all with you, Prince Asriel! Save our king!"

"We don't know what's going on, but King Asgore needs help!"

"You can count on us, my Prince. And you too human, save King Asgore like you saved us!"

Everyone was filled with HOPE and DETERMINATION (for Frisk) and white chains came out of every monster's SOUL and surrounded Asgore,  
being possessed by Chara, before chaining him tightly. Asriel's own chain came out as he shouted:  
« LEAVE MY DAD ALONE, CHARA, YOU TRAITOR! » He raised his arms to the sky and many stars were falling on Asgore's direction,  
which reminded Frisk of her duel with Asriel, when he was the God of Hyperdeath. Asgore, the real part, saw all of those scenes,  
including Asriel's power. When the stars exploded on him, he growled in pain making him cough a little of blood, but he was feeling…happiness.

Everyone who he cared for, risked their life with HOPE in order to save him. He knew that Chara has lost this battle. The first human,  
who possessed half of Asgore's body, became sightly frustrated since Asgore's face was mixed with happiness and rage:  
one eye was blue and the other was red. Chara was now able to talk by Asgore's mouth. Their voice was much high-pitched than Asgore's voice.

Chara: Curses! How did the monsters gained enough HOPE to stop Asgore, one of the most powerful monsters of the Underground ?! And you Asriel ?!  
How is that possible that such a crybaby like you can use the God of Hyperdeath's powers?! But don't think I'm gonna let you  
take this idiot out of my control ! I have enough strength to destroy those worthless chains !

Frisk: Not if I prevent you to do so.

Another chain came out and chained Asgore. But this chain was red, it was Frisk's SOUL which created this chain.  
When Gerson noticed the scarlet chain, he stared at Asgore's trident, still on the ground. He blinked and then his eyes widened  
finding out all the answers to his questions. Undyne, Alphys, sans, Papyrus joined Frisk, Asriel and Toriel deciding to help Asgore.

Toriel was…speechless. Earlier she was fighting Asgore and now, he was acting strange like… there were two Asgore Dreemurr in front of her.  
She doesn't know what she was supposed to do, she was so confused. What if… this Asgore was the one who killed the six children.

She knows that Asgore was sincere when he said he didn't killed anyone…but, she felt that wasn't entirely the truth.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Asgore let out another painful scream. She panicked and called him:  
« Gorey! »The « good » half of Asgore was shocked, he just heard Toriel, the person who hated him the most,  
call him by the nickname she gave him when they met for the first time. Then, an idea came on his mind. In an ultimate effort, he communicated Toriel in mind.

 _BGM: In My Way_

Asgore: Toriel, can you hear me?

Toriel: Asgore? How can you—

Asgore: I'll explain later, if I'm able to. Listen to me, it's important…

Toriel: I'm listening...

Asgore: I want you to take my trident and slay Chara…

Toriel: What?! But if I do that, what would happen to you?! And Chara is…

Asgore: Chara is no longer the child we adopted Tori. I don't know what happened to them to do such things but we can't let them do as they wish.  
As for me, don't worry about it, if we let Chara freely, they will use me to kill everyone!  
Humans, monsters, every being living in this world. Hurry Tori ! Before—

Chara: Before what? Before I do what you wanted her to do ? You should know that I can read your mind since I possess half of you.

Asgore: Chara..! If you kill me, you will die once again, with your plan as well !

Chara: Awww, dad… You should know as well that it's dangerous to believe every word somebody says to you.

Asgore: You lied on that too ?!

Chara: Yep, and also on the fact that you killed anyone… The reality is… YOU REALLY KILLED ALL SIX CHILDREN!

Toriel: No ! He said—

Chara: « Mom », if you really want to know the truth, go find it… If you are brave enough to do it after what happens now,  
I would love to explain about the poor children but now, I'm kind of busy trying to kill your husband !

Asgore: As long as you doesn't possess entirely my body, I can still prevent you to kill me!

Chara:*giggles* You will always make me laugh Asgore, you have been a good puppet… SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?!

 _BGM: Small Shock_

To everyone's horror, Asgore's trident became glowed redder and floated in the air, moving very quickly, the blade aimed at Asgore's back.  
Toriel screamed in horror as she let out tears. She ran to Asgore, but she knew the trident was too fast for her.  
"NOOO! DON'T KILL HIM ! I BEG YOU CHARA DON'T KILL ASGORE !"

Too late… The scarlet trident cut through Asgore's body, damaging badly the vitals points. The weapon's owner didn't scream this time,  
but his blank expression was also terrifying than the sight of the trident's blade which passed trough his body, making flow a pool of blood.  
Unable to contain her temper after seeing Asgore falling to the ground, still impaled, Undyne yelled her father figure's name  
followed by all monsters. The children got their eyes covered by their mothers, who didn't want them to see such a horrifying scene.

All the chains broke themselves since the amount of HOPE dropped miserably. Asgore's left eye came back to its true color  
and a red aura was escaping of his body. The aura was gaining form and Chara's familiar silhouette was in sigh.  
After giving Asriel and Frisk their signature smile with a wink, Chara disappeared.

PAPYRUS: GUYS! THE KING IS STILL BREATHING!

The group ran towards Asgore and Undyne, with a lot of strength, managed to pull the trident out of Asgore's body.  
That act caused the king to cough some blood wich panicked Undyne, fearing she might harmed Asgore.  
Toriel lift Asgore carefully and put his head to her lap. She caressed his hair and slowly, Asgore opened his eyes,  
seeing everyone kneeled all around him, except Gerson, who was staring behind him…

Asgore:…Toriel..? Where…is…

Toriel: Shh… Don't make more efforts… You're gonna be alright…

Asgore: *smiles* That's a lie… I'm not gonna be alright… In fact… I'm already…

PAPYRUS: DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS YOUR MAJESTY! I, THE GREAT PAPY— I MEAN, WE, ARE GONNA TAKE CARE OF YOU! JUST GIVE US A LITTLE OF TIME!

Asgore: You're so nice Papyrus… You're as nice as he was… But look at my feet… I'm already…turning into dust… It's too late…

sans: when you say "he", you mean gaster?

Asgore: *coughs some blood* Yes, if you're able to summon his blasters…it mean that you and your brother are…

sans: …

Undyne: If only your… "wife" was more fair to you… You wouldn't be like this !

Toriel: … *cries silently*

Asgore: *feels Toriel's tears on his chin* You may be right… But Toriel was right as well…

Alphys:*frowns* What do you mean, you majesty ?

Toriel: *lowers her head* Chara told us that Asgore did killed the six other children…

Asriel: It's impossible ! As a flower, I remember that I killed at least two of them ! There's no way they could arrive to the castle !

Asgore:*frowns* It may be one of their lies…like they lied to me…

Asriel: I knew it... Chara..! *punches the ground*

Asgore: *looks at Asriel* I saw your prowess earlier… you have great potential…in magic… It's been a while since I said this but… I'm proud of you…my son…

Asriel:*hugs Asgore, crying heavily* Dad…Don't leave us…

Asgore:*closes his eyes* Frisk…Can you hear me…my daughter…? I have…a request…

Frisk: *holds Asgore's hand* Yes…dad?

Asgore: Take care of Asriel… *coughs*You're the closest person who is dear to him, beside his mother…

Frisk: You can count one me… I promise that I'll always be by his side…

Asgore: Thank you… Toriel…

Toriel: You can call me « Tori », Gorey…

Asgore: *cries* I'm so…sorry, for hurting you… You were right… I am… a murderer…

Toriel: *touches his chin* Don't apologize anymore, Asgore ! I'm the one who must apologize… I was so cruel to you…

Asgore: *caresses Asriel's head* I'm happy you finally admit it… Tori… I want you to know that… Even after what happened…between us, I… I have always…loved...you… Until...th-the... end...

Toriel: *feels Asgore turning into dust* Hold on, Asgore…No, no no no, no… Stay with me… No! ASGOOORE!

 _BGM: An Ending (that's the most heartbreaking music I know for that scene ^^")_

When Toriel screamed, Asgore… was completely turned into dust… Asgore's half SOUL emerged from the dust, shaking.  
Everyone was crying, losing HOPE once again. Mettaton stared at his fans, feeling shame inside him.

Mettaton: It's my fault darlings… I wasn't supposed to bring all monsters here to see them fighting…  
In the other way, the wouldn't know what could happen…

Frisk: It's not your fault Mettaton. In fact, if the monsters weren't here, Chara could have succeeded controlling dad,  
and would have destroyed everything by now…

Toriel: Frisk is right. It's my fault all those things happened… I provoked Asgore to fight me and here is the aftermath…

Undyne: *huffs* Of course it's your fault! Took you long enough to admit it, you bastard !

Alphys: Undyne! T-there was n-nothing we c-coud do to p-prevent this f-fight!

Undyne: BECAUSE SHE PLAYED TOO MUCH WITH FIRE! SHE TORTURED HIM TO NO END! ALL OF THIS COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED! And Asgore…  
*cries with anger* ASGORE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE ! *calms down a little and glares at Toriel*  
I don't care if you were right about those humans ! Unlike YOU, Asgore did the necessary for us !  
But you stepped on him, claiming that the easiest way was to use one human SOUL to cross the barrier and take the others in the surface !

Gerson: Asgore and I considered that option after Gaster's death. At that time, hatred towards humans dropped but hasn't vanished entirely.  
Asgore was convinced that if we cross the barrier like that and we collect the other SOULS, another war would have exploded  
between the two races and every monsters would have been killed until no more remains.  
The reason why Asgore remained still was the fact that he waited for a human with no will to fight the monsters, like Frisk, to fall in the Underground,  
so they can be our ambassador. But besides our little friend Frisk, I guess the others didn't matched judging what happened to them…

Undyne: See ?! *points at Toriel* You're not so smart as you pretend to be !

Toriel: *lowers her head* I…I'm sorry…

Undyne: It's too late for apologies ! Asgore is DEAD, he's not coming back, BECAUSE OF YOU!

Frisk: *Notices Asriel shaking and hugs him tightly* Enough Undyne ! Have you forgotten that Asriel is here ?  
If you really want to shout at mom, do it when you're alone with her ! Right now isn't the good moment !  
…Asriel, I know it's very hard for you… it is for all of us… But please, don't cry… We're with you now…

Asriel: …*still crying*

Alphys: What the…

sans: what's wrong alphys ?

Alphys: T-the SOUL… It's still t-there, and the dust i-is heading towards it…

Toriel:*stares at the SOUL* It can't be…

Alphys was right. Asgore's dust was surrounding the SOUL with more speed. It was so fast that a cyclone of dust  
was forming, and then it went inside the white SOUL. When it disappeared, a naked boss-monster child, with tiny  
horns and blonde hair, was curled on himself and began to fall. Toriel standed up and caught him in her arms.

PAPYRUS: WHERE DOES HE COME FROM? WHERE IS KING ASGORE'S SOUL ?

sans: *stares at the mysterious child* i think the answer to your question is in Toriel's arms bro.

Undyne: Who is this kid ?

PAPYRUS: HE LOOKS LIKE KING ASGORE…

Alphys: He… He IS Asgore !

Undyne: That's impossible ! Asgore is dead! We saw him turning into dust !

Asriel: Dad is… alive ?

Frisk: Look ! He's waking up !

The monster child, who the others recognized as Asgore, groaned and opened his eyes, reflecting pure, sky blue eyes.  
The first thing he saw was a smiling Toriel, happy of this miracle.

Toriel: *hugs him* Asgore ! You're alive !

The child only blinked and began crying.

Asgore: Asgore..? Who is Asgore..?

Toriel froze in a blink. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Asgore... doesn't remember his own name ?  
Does that mean he... forgot about everything ? About... Her ?! Toriel was fearing the worst, her body shaking violently.

Toriel: What..? But, don't you—

Asgore:*clutches his head* Who are you people ? Who am I ? What happened to me ?!

After holding his head, he gasped and passed out in Toriel's arms. Even though they lost HOPE, the monsters were amazed,  
they saw their king die and here is a monster child in his place, exactly similiar without a beard.  
Asgore came back to life, but he lost all of his memories. Is this another miracle given by life itself?

* * *

I guess you didn't expected that ending, am I wrong? This is not the end, but the REAL beginning of the story. Why sans doesn't want to say anything about W.D Gaster? What are the secrets inside the first war between humans and monsters? Why Gerson is asking about the color of Asgore's trident? What did he discover? Does Asgore have another chance to turn back to normal, or is he stuck as a child? So many questions with more answers in the next chapters. And... I must warn you that you will have to wait longer than earlier for the next chapters. I sincerely hate to keep people waiting...

See you next time!

(P.S: I hope I don't need to give the movie's name Alphys was referring to. I needed an idea to describe Asgore's fighting mode.)


	7. Chapter 6: We Can't Lose HOPE

Sorry to keep you waiting. I wasn't kidding when I said that I would update the story less faster because of school. But I'm determined to keep updating till the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter six: We can't lose HOPE

 _28 July 20XX_

 _Another day like the others, another day alone. It has been one month after this tragedy with Asgore. This is still confusing to me, Frisk and Asriel explained to everyone who was responsible for all those trouble and what was their goal: Chara. At first, I didn't believe them when they told us their plan. I refused to believe that Chara, who was as kind as Frisk, didn't hesitated to kill their own father… Fortunately, a miracle: Asgore came back to life but, for an unknown reason, he turned back as a child like the day I saw him for the first time, without his memories. When he woke up, he fainted in a flash. We decided to give him to Alphys so she can examine him and find a ay to wake him up, and with a little of luck, make him regain his memories. Right now, he is in her new lab, in her house's basement, inside a coffin of glass with oxygen so he can breathe. The fact that Asgore hasn't woken up made Gerson conclude he slipped into a coma._

 _Each day, since the school is still closed because of me, I go to Alphys and Undyne's house to give a visit to Asgore with a bouquet of his favourite flowers: Golden Flowers... The others have changed as well: Asriel and Frisk went to a journey in the Underground to find hints which could help Asgore. Yesterday, they called me to tell me that Asgore's throne room… OUR throne room became dark because some monsters have set curtains on the windows in mourning, preventing any light to penetrate inside the room. At the middle of the garden, Asgore's trident was placed on a pedestal, made of Hotland's rock. It is said that some Knight Knight decided to watch the trident until Asgore comes to take it. Alphys is always in her house's basement, never coming out instead to eat or sleep, I think she managed to get over her shyness, at least when she's with Undyne, I wonder how… Undyne is beggining to tolerate my presence but I can see in her eyes that she still hates me for Asgore's past suffering. Who wouldn't? Frisk's arrival was the beginning of a new life, and yet when Asgore was near me, I threatened him, reminding him his past actions._

 _I think that Undyne wants me to feel the same pain I caused to Asgore… Since the school is suspended temporarily, Papyrus replaced Asgore in order to prevent the flowers he took care of dying. At first, it was…clumsy, but with patience and sans's encouragement, Papyrus is getting better. sans… he is offering his help to Alphys sometimes. I wonder when he got so good in science… Gerson is reading his research if he is able to explain Asgore's « resurrection », but for now nothing interesting came to him… Everyone is helping Asgore, everyone…except me… I admit that I feel useless, that I'm still the same selfish person who is doing nothing for others, like the time when I was in the RUINS, while my husband was making sacrifices for the monsters…_

 _When you wake up, I swear that I won't leave you alone anymore…_

In Alphys's basement:

Undyne: How is he, Alphys?

Alphys: Nothing new… He is deeply asleep… Sometimes, he is talking in his sleep.

Undyne: Really? Do you remember what he was saying?

Alphys: *shakes her head* I only understood « forgive me » and « this is my duty »… Gerson thinks that he is living his past.

Undyne: Does that mean he is gaining his memories?

Alphys: Probably… But I'm not sure…

Undyne: …

Alphys: …

Undyne: …

Alphys: Do you still hate her?

Undyne: Who are you talking about?

Alphys: *stares at Undyne* Toriel…

Undyne: Oh… Why are you asking me that?

Alphys: Well, Asgore is alive and… It has been one month after he slipped into a coma, and that you speak harshly to her.

Undyne: *looks at Asgore's laying body, his intimate parts covered by an underwear* She treated him with more cruelty than me, for almost one year… As long Asgore stays in the coma, I won't forgive her…

Alphys: *holds Undyne's hand* Forgive her for what? For treating Asgore badly, or for causing the fight which killed him?

Undyne: …Maybe both…

Alphys: With time, you'll be able to forgive her… and maybe they will start a new life together…

Undyne: *grins* You say that because you ship them both!

Alphys: *blushes* T-that's not t-true!

Undyne: No no no Alphys! If you lie, I'll just ask Mettaton!

Alphys: Y-you wouldn't dare…

Undyne: I'll take that as a challenge! Here I come Mettaton! *runs out of the basement*

Alphys: *follows Undyne* U-Undyne, wait!

Inside sans and Papyrus's home, Papyrus in the kitchen and sans in the living room:

PAPYRUS: HEY SANS! WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR DINNER?

sans: well, since grillby's closed today, i think i'm good with your spaghettis.

PAPYRUS: ALRIGHT BROTHER! ARE YOU STILL IN YOUR PAPERS?

sans: yep, i'm helping alphys by identifying asgore's dna.

PAPYRUS: WHAT DOES IT MEAN?

sans: sorry. what i'm doing is comparing asgore's blood when he was « asgore » and… asgore's blood when he came back as a kid.

PAPYRUS: OH! IT MAKES SENSE! I THINK THAT KING ASGORE LOOKS LIKE A PLUSHIE NOW HE'S A CHILD! CAN I KEEP HIM WHEN HE WAKES UP?

sans: heh… i think you should ask toriel before you kidnap him…

PAYRUS: AWW, WHY? SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIM!

sans: papyrus! how can you say such things? don't tell me undyne told you what she thinks of toriel!

PAPYRUS: NO, SHE DIDN'T! … WELL, A LITTLE?

sans: *sighs* listen bro… it's true that toriel wasn't really kind with asgore, but we're no better: we, instead of watching, we did nothing for him when he needed help, we let it happen. what happened in hotland is everyone's fault, including us. so neither of us have the right to blame another, do you understand papyrus?

PAPYRUS: SORRY BROTHER… I DIDN'T MEAN—

sans: *chuckles* don't worry pap, it's alright. just be wary when undyne is telling you something about asgore or toriel…

PAPYRUS: I WILL!…. HEY, SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SO SERIOUS WITHOUT YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS?!

sans: *winks* heh, let's just say that asgore **goat** me… down to the **bone** that night.

PAPYRUS: AAGHH! SANS!

sans: *shrugs* your fault…

In the Underground, inside New Home, Asriel and Frisk were laying on the beds inside Chara and Asriel's former room.

Frisk: That's strange…

Asriel: Is something wrong Frisk?

Frisk: Every place in the Underground is full of colors, but here, It's all grey… There is no emotion to describe it, like this place is dead… Even in dad's house in the surface it's like that.

Asriel: In a matter of fact, it's kind of true…

Frisk: *looks at Asriel*…

Asriel: It happened after my death and after mom's departure, dad kept losing HOPE and it kind of affected the place he was living into: colors, one of the symbols of life were absorbed by despair and loneliness over the years. This place is telling us something. Maybe what happens when we are out of HOPE.

Frisk: Is HOPE really that important?

Asriel: *nods* I guess only monsters are concerned about it. HOPE is a monster's source of power, LOVE's worst enemy. You already know that a human is more powerful than a monster, right? Well, that can be discussed when a monster is filled with HOPE. It's not always for fighting, it can be for defense. The latter is the most likely one. LOVE is a power you gain by killing, when your LOVE is increased, there is no way to erase it. The most known difference between LOVE and HOPE is that HOPE's power can be lost, but not forever.

Frisk: But in dad's case, there was no HOPE. Is that LOVE's power he is using?

Asriel:*shakes his head* No, a boss-monster doesn't need HOPE or LOVE for fights. They earn their power by training, like humans, I think that's the reason why we are called « boss-monster », other than immortality of course. But that doesn't mean we can live without it, we need at least a little of HOPE so we can live.

Frisk: Immortality…

Asriel: What is it Frisk? Did I said something to bother you?

Frisk: *shakes her head, smiling* No, it's nothing… Anyway, does that mean dad lost all HOPE?

Asriel: Yes, he fought without HOPE… And that's no way to live. It's just a way to die slowly… *tries to hide the tears of his eyes*

Frisk: Asriel… *sits beside Asriel*

Asriel: I can't help but keep playing in my dreams, the scenes when I killed him without regret…

Frisk: Before my last reset, he got killed anytime, by me, by you, or by Chara… Every time, in those timelines, he was…

Asriel: Like a puppet waiting for his destruction…

A silence fell in the room until Frisk remembered something.

Frisk: Asriel?

Asriel: Yeah?

Frisk: The timeline when Chara was in control, you said that you tried to gather the SOULS dad collected.

Asriel: And I said he didn't let me take these…

Frisk: Even as a flower, you were able to kill him without my help, so what prevented you?

Asriel: *widens his eyes* Ohh, right! I killed him many times but he didn't stop coming back! A bit like Undyne when Chara fought her, but without…melting…

Frisk: *smiles* I think we are approaching towards the truth! All we have to do is ask Undyne what she does usually dad does as well, and we'll find out about his resurrection!

Asriel: You're right but one mystery remains: how can we explain that dad resurrected in a child's body? When I killed him, he came back as usual without taking another form…

Frisk: … The only thing we can do is go back to the surface, but for now… *goes back to her bed and puts a blanket over her* I think I'm gonna sleep… Good night Asriel… And please, don't feel guilty about the past, I don't like you for that…

Asriel: … *stares at Frisk, surprised, and blushes* I… I'll try. Good night Frisk… *whisper* I like you too…

Back in Alphys's new lab, still empty except the coffin of glass with Asgore inside, a strange voice echoed.

?: It seems that fate is with you Asgore, even though you despise it...

* * *

I guess I don't need to tell you who is in the lab with Asgore, right? I've always been curious why Asgore was so desperate to give HOPE to his people, here is my theory... Until next time!


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

This chapter is kind of short to me... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter seven: Reunion

Back in the surface, Toriel was cleaning the kitchen, judging she hasn't cleaned her house since Frisk and Asriel went to the Underground. Usually, she was cheerful when she does her house chores, but not this time. Since Asgore's « death », Toriel didn't smile anymore. She became so depressed that she blamed herself for inflicting pain to her husband, crying in her bed. Today, Toriel's eyes were so red that they looked like Asgore's when he was possessed by Chara.

Feeling exhausted, she took a few Golden Flowers in order to make some tea for her. She used fire magic to make the water boil more faster and poured the tea in a cup hen it was ready. As she drank a little, Toriel remembered that Golden Flower tea was Asgore's favorite tea.  
She also realized her tea was far from tastier than Asgore's tea. Suddenly, her phone rang up, showing a new message.

 _Hi Toriel. Something illogic, yet incredible is happening to Asgore! You must see this! sans and Papyrus are already here, I tried to contact Frisk and Asriel but they didn't answer back. Please, come fast!_

Something incredible… It must mean that Asgore is finally waking up, right? Toriel was hoping that was the truth, but was scared too: even if Asgore wakes up, he won't remember her, he forgot all his past memories. But she cannot leave him alone once more, he needs her, as well as she needs him. The moment she was ready to leave, Toriel took a bouquet of Golden Flowers with her and ran towards Undyne and Alphys's house…

Everyone except Frisk and Asriel was waiting for Toriel. sans sat on the couch, still stuck with his papers. Papyrus went to the kitchen to cook, to pass time like he said. Undyne was walking all around the living room, unable to stay still. Gerson was sitting on the couch, next to sans, reading a book.  
Alphys was the only one who did nothing, she stayed still looking at the lab's door, where _he_ is. Not long lateer, a knock was echoing and Alphys walked at the front door and opened it.

Alphys: Oh, Toriel! H-happy to see you! I suppose y-you received my m-message?

Toriel: *nods* Yes, I read it. You said that something is happening to Asgore, is he alright?

Alphys: Y-you'll get your answer once you see it f-for yourself. Come inside.

Alphys guided Toriel to the others as she called them to follow them. Papyrus wasn't pleased at least because he didn't finished his cooking.  
When they went in the lab, it was really, really, dark. The only source of light was the coffin where Asgore is put. But, to everyone's surprise, Asgore, even in a child's shape, just destroyed the machine in front of them. Slowly, he stand up and stayed silent. When Toriel's eyes got used of the darkness,  
she saw what the « child » have done: the broken machine was burning, even the glass, Asgore has used fire magic.  
But what's strange is that the fire got covered by the dark. Toriel got rid of her fear and approached Asgore.

Toriel: Asgore? Can you hear me…?

Asgore: *opens his eyes very slowly* …

Toriel: Asgore?

?: Don't push him, he is just waking up…

Gerson: That voice…

sans: it's him…

 _BGM: Gaster Theme_

Beside Asgore, a mysterious person has shown up: he wears a black coat, each of his hands had a hole in the middle. His face was showing a friendly smile with some cracks on his head. Toriel, Gerson and sans were the only persons who recognized the figure before them, the rest was confused not knowing him.

Toriel: Gaster! Is that you?!

Gaster: Toriel… It's been a while, and you too Gerson. You got old…

Gerson: *smiles* Time passes old friend. Time passes…

Gaster: *looks at sans and Papyrus* You are right… As time passes, change is inevitable…

PAPYRUS: SANS, WHO IS IT? HE LOOKS LIKE A SKELETON, LIKE US!

sans: he is w.d gaster, asgore's old scientist, and friend...

Gaster: You don't say the entire truth, sans…

sans: …

Alphys: _*thinks* how is that possible that Gaster knows his name? How old is sans to know him?_

Toriel: Gaster, do you know what is happening to Asgore?

Gaster: *stares at Asgore* Explain to you would be too difficult for you to understand why he is in a state of amnesia…

Toriel: Asgore told me you passed away, so how—

Gaster: I'm sorry Toriel, but I can't tell you… For now, the only thing I can tell you is how Asgore could regain his memories.

Undyne: Something's not right: Asgore doesn't react at all. He sounds like a puppet…

Undyne wasn't far from truth. There was no light, no expression on Asgore's eyes. He was emotionless, just standing, staring at nothing in particular.  
Only a slight frown remains. Toriel kneeled in front of Asgore and started caressing his chin. The little boss-monster closed his eyes and hold the hand on his chin very gently. This act of affection made Toriel smile a little bit. Without being noticed, Alphys took a photo on her phone as she contained herself to scream of joy.

Gerson: *chuckles* This is the proof that even after what happened earlier, Asgore still cares about you.

Toriel: … I guess you're right…

Gerson: I have another question Gaster, if I may…

Gaster: It depends, share your thoughts. Let's see if I can answer it now.

Gerson: What happened to Asgore's trident? Last time I saw it, it was as white like his fur. And now, when he was fighting Toriel, his trident was red. I have some doubts, some hypotheses, but I think you know more than me.

Gaster: *closes his eyes* I'm sorry old friend… But I can't answer those questions until Asgore returns to his senses, he has the right to know as well.

sans: it can't hurt him if you answer…

Gaster: What about the your friends who are in the Underground, have you forgot them? And to tell you the truth, **it's rude talking about people who are listening…**

sans: …*stares at asgore*

Gerson: *sighs* You haven't changed one bit… I expected that answer… *looks at Asgore* Earlier you said you can help Asgore about his amnesia

Gaster: I said that I can tell you how, not to help you…

sans: telling us is the same as helping us. you're just complicating things, so be out with it.

Gaster: As you wish… The task is simple: Asgore must hold an object which contains ALL of his memories. If some are missing, it wouldn't work. But I guess you know already which item you have to choose for him.

Gerson: His trident…

PAPYRUS: WHY SHOULD WE GIVE HIM HIS TRIDENT? WHY NOT GIVE HIM THE PHOTO WE TOOK OUR FIRST DAY ON THE SURFACE?

Alphys: I-it won't work… We s-shouldn't forget Asgore's past… with the s-six h-humans…

Gerson: Indeed… Since he was a child, for the first time I mean, Asgore always kept his trident by his side. It should be enough.

Undyne: Hey! Frisk and Asriel are in the Underground! we should tell them to go back with the trident, right?

Gaster: Knowing Asgore's trident, it would be too heavy for them… They are not powerful enough to lift it. Why don't you take Asgore to the Underground? The sooner, the better.

Toriel: What about the other monsters? They must know that Asgore has awoken.

Gerson: Don't worry for that Toriel, I will take care of that but not now. The monsters still blame you for Asgore's death, we must wait for them to calm down and after that and only after that, they can know. At least, they already know that Asgore is still alive. For now Toriel, take care of Asgore until he turns back to normal.

Toriel: But, why me..? It would be better if Asgore stays with Undyne and Alphys, so they can examine him.

Gaster: Unfortunately, it won't do anything good. In the state he is, he could be in self-defense mode with people he considers as strangers. You saw what happened to the coffin he was in… *stares at Undyne and Alphys* I know you shared moments with him but the problem is he doesn't remember you. For an unknown reason, he seems to be comfortable with Toriel.

Alphys: I agree. *smiles at Toriel* A-as for Asgore's h-health, it's not a p-problem: you could s-still take him t-to the lab s-sometimes and I'll take c-care of the rest…

Undyne: I guess Alphys's right… If you truly want to redeem yourself to Asgore, then do it now! Here's your chance!

Toriel: *stares at Asgore's emotionless' eyes* Alright… I will take care of him… I will make sure the tears he shed at Hotland will be the last…

Undyne: As long I see Asgore's smile, I'm satisfied…

PAPYRUS: *STOMPS HIS FEET* HEY! I WANTED TO HAVE HIM IN OUR HOUSE! THAT'S NOT FAIR! *POUTS*

Toriel: Don't worry Papyrus, you can still give him a visit as often as you like. And only if Asgore agrees, he can have a sleepover in your house!

PAPYRUS: REALLY?! A SLEEPOVER WITH KING FLUFFYBUNS?! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I INVITE OUR KING IN A CHILD'S SHAPE TO SLEEP IN OUR HOUSE!

sans: just don't forget that he could be still a little weak. i know he's fluffy and all, but don't forget he's not a cushion bro.

PAPYRUS: SINCE WHEN I TREAT MY GUESTS AS CUSHIONS ?

sans: *winks* i don't know… since the day you slept on me?

PAPYRUS: SANS! STOP RECALLING THINGS WITH PEOPLE WITH US! IT'S EMBARRASSING! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WAS JUST A BABY!

* * *

Well, this is getting interesting... For now, there won't be any trouble for our friends... I hope...

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 8: Return to the Underground

Phew, can't believe I took a lot of time for writing this chapter... When holiday comes, I'll really enjoy being relieved from those exams... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter eight: Return to the Underground

That night, after going back to her house with Asgore, Toriel refused to sleep. She was afraid she was living a dream, but as the night passes, she calmed down. To keep herself awake, the boss monster took a cup of coffee and went inside the room where Asgore is laying. When Toriel entered the room, she noticed the bed, empty. She panicked but relaxed immediately when she saw Asgore, sitting on the floor looking at the full moon that lights the room. Without a noise, Toriel sat on a chair and stared at Asgore, who didn't acknowledged her presence. Toriel wasn't able to keep quiet, she began to talk with a gentle voice, thinking that Asgore is listening to her.

 _BGM: Fallen Down_

Toriel: The moon is gorgeous tonight, don't you agree?

Asgore: *blinks*

Toriel: *smiles* I bet you do this every night, since we left the Underground…

Asgore: …

Toriel: *drinks coffee* When morning comes, We will join Frisk and Asriel in the Underground… Inside the castle.

Asgore: *turns his head to stare at Toriel, still with blank eyes*

Toriel: *stands up and sits next to Asgore* I guess you want to know why we are going back to our former home… You will gain your memories back…

Asgore: *blinks two times and stares at the moon once again*

Toriel: I know you can't remember us… You don't even know who you are… But you know, everyone missed you… I missed you… *caress Asgore's hair*

Asgore: *closes his eyes*

Toriel: Are you tired? Do you wanna sleep?

Asgore: *shakes his head*

Toriel: *giggles* At least I know you can hear me… Do you want me to leave you alone?

Asgore: *shakes his head again*

Toriel: You should be careful Asgore, you could get dizzy if you do that every time… Alright, I'll stay with you…

Asgore: *lays against Toriel's shoulder*

Toriel: *smiles warmly* Hey, I thought you didn't wanna sleep… Even without your heart you're still have that habit of yours with changing your mind... *cries silently* One month… After o-one month, you're here with me… I've been w-waiting for you to wake up, but now… I-I still can't tell you how much I'm sorry, with you without m-memories…

Asgore:*takes Toriel's tears out of her eyes with his palms*

Toriel: *hugs Asgore* Thank you so much Asgore… Thank you for everything…

After several hours, morning came on the surface. Toriel got back to her senses and prepared a breakfast, she asked Asgore if he wanted to eat but he refused. After wearing Asriel's spare clothes Toriel gave him, Asgore waited for her outside to take him to the Underground. After taking her breakfast, Toriel hold Asgore's hand and began their trip to the Underground. She used her phone and waited.

#… Hello…?

# Asriel, dear?

#…Mom…?

# Don't tell me you and Frisk are still sleeping.

#…. It's 6 o'clock mom…. Of course we're still asleep…

# Oh, right! Excuse me dear, but you wouldn't forgive me if I didn't call you now.

# *yawns* Why is that…?

# Stay where you are, I'm going towards you, with your father.

# Dad is… He's awake?!

# Yes, but he still doesn't remember us. Fortunately, we found a way to help him.

# Really? What it is?

# Don't worry, I will tell you once I reach you. For now, go to sleep, it's still too soon.

# Okay… I'll tell Frisk when we're up…

# Alright… Sleep well Asriel…

When Toriel hang up, she noticed Asgore let go of her hand and stared at him curiously.

Toriel: Asgore? Come here, I know a shortcut to reach the castle, you are heading towards the RUINS.

Asgore stayed still for a moment. But suddenly, he ran towards the big hole and jumped inside. Toriel gasped and followed him. She didn't understand why Asgore wanted to go to the RUINS instead of using the shortcut. When she reached the RUINS, she saw him, surrounded by many Golden Flowers.

 _BGM: Ruins_

Toriel: Asgore! Why have you done this? I told you there was a shortcut, we don't need to go to the RUINS for the castle!

Asgore: *looks around and points the catacombs*

Toriel: You want to pass through the Underground?

Asgore: *nods*

Toriel: As you wish… *takes Asgore's hand* But I don't want you to jump like that anymore, you could've hurt yourself very badly if those flowers weren't at the very spot! From now on, you don't leave me behind until we reach the castle, alright?

Asgore: *nods*

Toriel: I should have removed the puzzles before I left the Underground…

As Toriel kept going through the RUINS with Asgore, she noticed that the puzzles have been replaced: there were no dangerous traps before them.  
Then Toriel remembered that one day, Asgore wanted Alphys and Frisk to help him with the Underground's puzzles in order to prevent any accident if a human decides to travel inside.

At that moment, Toriel realized that Asgore did got rid of the anger and the hatred he showed for humans and instead of declaring war, he tries to prevent any harm for anyone, monsters and humans as well. Before they reach Home, they encountered another friend of Frisk.

?: Huh…? *sees Toriel and Asgore approaching* It's so rare to have visitors here… Now that the barrier fell, the Underground is pretty empty…

Toriel: Indeed you are the first monster we met since our journey. Are you the only monster here?

?: I think so… Since the fight between the King and the Queen, many monsters are going to the castle…

Toriel: Really? Why is that?

?: Right now, the throne room is like a museum… People are fascinated by the trident… It's the first time we can watch it very closely, it's quite beautiful, but terrifying…

Toriel: Terrifying…? What do you mean by « terrifying »?

?: I say it's terrifying because it's the same weapon which killed the King… *notices Asgore* Now that I think about it, this child have the same hair as him…

Toriel: Weren't you at Hotland at that time?

?: No… I'm not really comfortable with many people around… And to be honest, I don't really like violence…

Toriel: *smiles* You are very kind… My name is Toriel, what's yours?

?: I'm Napstablook… Toriel, I know this name… Aren't you our Queen…?

Toriel: It won't do anything if I lie so I admit, but I _was_ the Queen… Your name is familiar to me, are you a friend of Frisk?

Napstablook: Frisk…? She referred to me as a friend…? *cries acid tears*

Toriel: Wh-why are you crying? Did I said something wrong? Are you hurt?

Napstablook: Don't worry, I'm just happy… This is the first time someone called me a friend… Oooohhhhh…

Toriel: *notices Asgore stepping towards Napstablook* Asgore…?

Napstablook: Asgore… Asgore Dreemurr…? Is that the King who resurrected as a child like the others said…?

Asgore: *looks at Napstablook's eyes and starts crying quietly*

Toriel: Yes, exactly… But he lost his memories… We are going to the castle so he can remember, would you like to join us?

Napstablook: This is also the first time that I see someone else crying because of me… I don't know what to say, I don't want to bother you…

Toriel: *shakes her head* No, your not… Come with us, you will get used to have company… It's not really nice to be lonely every time…

Napstablook: *stops crying* Okay…

Toriel: *smiles* You'll be fine, it's gonna be alright and besides… *stares at Asgore* I think Asgore likes you already.

Napstablook: But I don't understand… You seem pretty nice with him, but still you fought with him… What happened between you and the King…?

Toriel: *looks away* …It's rather complicated. But if you want to know, I could tell you while we keep moving. But it's gonna be long.

Napstablook: I don't mind, since I'm a ghost, I'm used to very long stories…

And Toriel, Asgore with Napstablook went through the RUINS until they reached the door to Snowdin as Toriel told her story to the ghost…

Back in the surface, Alphys was very busy: she was revising the tracking camera she used to watch Frisk when she fell in the Underground.  
She wanted to make sure Asgore doesn't get into trouble during his trip. As the machine loaded a search for Asgore, some guests came to Alphys.

sans: heya alphys. how are you doing?

Alphys: *turns around* Oh, sans and Papyrus! S-sorry for not b-being able to open the door f-for you.

sans: don't worry, i don't mind. pap insisted to come out with him for some… exercise as he says…

PAPYRUS: SANS, YOU NEED TO COME OUT SOMETIMES! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH IF YOU ALWAYS STAY ON THE COUCH! YOU SHOULD COME WITH US ALPHYS!

Alphys: *cringes* I… I w-would gladly accept Papyrus, but I still have s-some work to do. I'm setting the tracking camera in order to watch A-Asgore.

sans: i told him the same thing, but he's very obstinate. and alphys, spying people is kind of rude and creepy ya know?

Alphys: *turns the camera on* Maybe, but at least we can k-know if something is happening to him, it's s-safer like that…

PAPYRUS: UNDYNE ISN'T WITH YOU? I CAN'T SEE HER ANYWHERE…

Alphys: Undyne is w-with Mettaton, buying c-clothes for Asgore. For now, we can't know if his growth is fast, slow or normal like Asriel's.

sans: *shrugs* if you say so… by the way, about asgore, i watched the papers you gave me about his dna.

Alphys: Oh, I forgot about that… T-thank you sans, with your help, my r-research would take less t-time from now on! So what did you f-find?

sans: *stays silent* it's hard to believe, but on the first blood sample you did on asgore before that « incident », i noticed an large amount of determination. And in the second one you did earlier, it almost… disappeared…

Alphys: D-DETERMINATION..? Wait, you mean…

sans: human determination.

 _BGM: Small Shock_

Alphys: *widens her eyes* A-are you sure you are not m-mistaken? M-maybe it's something else…

sans: alphys… i can't prove it for now but what i'm telling is the truth… asgore has determination in his soul…

Alphys: What… Did Dr. G-Gaster said a-anything about t-this?

Gaster: *appears behind Papyrus* I must say that I'm interested…

PAPYRUS: YOW! HEY, DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN! I ALMOST FAINTED!

Gaster: *chuckles* Excuse me Papyrus, scarring you wasn't my intention… To answer to your question Alphys, i don't really know… But what is sure, if Asgore's SOUL contains DETERMINATION, you can be sure Asriel's contains some as well…

Alphys: Asgore's SOUL have been split in two without killing him… They share the same SOUL, the same DETERMINATION, but whose..?

A gloomy silence kept sans, Alphys and Gaster speechless. Papyrus noticed the tracking camera's loading came to and end as the screen showed Asgore

PAPYRUS: WOWIE! IT'S REALLY WORKING! THAT'S SO GREAT TO WATCH OTHER PEOPLE! HEY…. I RECOGNIZE THIS PLACE, THE KING IS IN SNOWWDIN! AND IT SOUNDS LIKE TORIEL IS WITH HIM!

sans: we will talk about this later when they come back.

Alphys: *stares at Asgore* He's s-still e-emotionless like yesterday… H-how long must he stay like this?

Gaster: Until he regain his memories back I guess…

PAPYRUS: HMMM… HEY LOOK! THERE IS A GHOST WITH THEM!

Aphys: A g-ghost… C-could it be… N-Napstablook..?

sans: you know him?

Alphys: No… N-not really…

Gaster: It sounds like Asgore knows where he is going… He may have lost his memories, he doesn't really need help to find his way towards the village…

PAPYRUS: SNOWDIN IS LIKE A MAZE, A GIANT PUZZLE. I REMEMBER SANS AND I GOT LOST SOMETIMES WHEN WE ARRIVED THERE…

sans: you remember..?

PAPYRUS: OF COURSE! YOU CANT COUNT ON THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO REMIND YOU ANYTHING YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN!

Gaster: *stares at Papyrus then looks at the camera* I noticed the Underground is almost empty. Since the barrier has been destroyed, almost every monster went to the surface.

sans: which means nothing could happen to asgore. you don't have to spy on them doctor.

Alphys: *gets annoyed* L-leave me a-alone sans… I'm j-just being c-careful.

sans: *smirks* yeah right… you just wanna spy on them so you can see them gettin' cuddly

PAPYRUS: WOWIE! THAT'S A MAGNIFICENT IDEA! CAN I JOIN AS WELL ?

Alphys *with stars in her eyes* O-of course! You a-and I will d-do great t-things Papyrus!

Gaster: Such determination they're showing for getting Asgore and Toriel together…

sans: *shrugs* let's just hope they won't make those two fight once again, i don't wanna use the blasters just because of two fighting idiots…

Meanwhile, back in the Underground,in Snowdin

Toriel: *sneezes*

Napstablook: Uh…? Are you alright…?

Toriel: *rubs her nose* Yes I'm fine. It seems I caught a cold right now *uses magic fire to get warm*

Asgore: *sneezes quietly*

Toriel: *giggles* Are you cold Asgore? Don't worry, we'll almost at the town. *holds Asgore's hand*

* * *

You expect me to say something to explain what you just read? Well, too bad, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next chapters. I'll do my best to finish this story, and I won't stop until I reach the end. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 9: Guilt against Grudge

Phew ! . .Am.I ? Laziness is the writer's true enemy right ? But I'm still filled with DETERMINATION to finish this story, and I will! Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapter nine: Guilt against grudge**

 _This face… Even after centuries, I could never forget this face… It brings me back so much memories: it reminds me of the day I met him, when he saved me from my misery; the day when he introduced me to his three friends; and, the day I fell in love with him… At that time, Humans and Monsters were living peacefully, even when discrimination kept targeting us… But Asgore has never shown any sign of hatred or desire to harm the Humans… Before I met him, I was alone, I didn't know my parents and I didn't have a lot of friends. Not only Asgore opened my heart, but he also gave me a reason to live: creating new happy memories while bad ones are being forgotten. But, after what happened in the last months, it's not easy to believe that Asgore tried to hurt me. He was no longer the king who gave me a family after we were sealed in the Underground., he became a person full of rage who hated me._

 _I don't know how he became like that, but I know why: he just wanted me to stop tormenting him for killing the children who fell in the Underground before Frisk, those children I loved very much. He said he didn't kill any of them but… Chara told us the opposite: Asgore really did kill the six Humans children. It isn't normal he doesn't remember what he did… What happened to him while I was in the RUINS ? Was his health damaged ? I can't know the answer yet… but unfortunately, it doesn't change the fact he took the SOULS himself… Does he deserve my forgiveness ? He said he did all for the Monsters… Even that I don't know, my feelings are so confused after what happened between Asgore and me. Maybe I won't ever be able to forgive him, but I won't leave him all alone enduring more pain like before. I won't allow it..!_

Before Snowdin was in sight, our trio heard someone calling them.

?: I think we've met somewhere before.

?: (Your smell is familiar)

What Toriel was seeing behind them was two hooded figures wearing a black dress. Napstablook felt a little nervous when he noticed the two undentified monsters were carryingeach an axe ( even though ghosts cannot be affected by weapons or physical objects). Asgore, given his state, didn't show any expression on his blank eyes. He just kept holding Toriel's hand a little tighter. Toriel had a feeling she already heard those voices somewhere but couldn't remember when and where.

Toriel: It's possible that we know each other. Could you take off your hoods so I can see your faces ? If you don't mind of course.

Napstablook: Do you think they would want to use their axes against us…?

?: If you're a smell…

?: (… Identify yoursmellf!)

It was useless to say that Toriel wasn't impressed at all. The two anonymous Monsters were… running all around them… Toriel and Napstablook were trying to keep them at sight but in vain. Asgore was still making a blank look, like nothing happened.

?: Your familiar smell is saying we know each other.

?: (Your name is Toriel, ex-queen of the Underground, winner of the Nose Nuzzle Championship on year 98.)

Toriel: *thinks* Such precise information just by smelling me… Are they robots like Mettaton or what..?

?: Responsible for King Asgore Dreemurr's death…

?: (Makes us wanna… exterminate!)

Toriel:Wait what ?!

 _Meanwhile, at New Home:_

In the throne room, Frisk was busy watering the Golden Flowers, alighted by Asgore's trident's red aura. Because of that light, it gives the impression the flowers are painted on red. Behind her, two Knight Knights set on each corner of the throne room were watching her. The sight before them was getting them a tittle sleepy, hearing Frisk humming a song, a lullaby probably.

Knight Knight 1: You seem to love gardening…

Frisk: I do, dad taught me how to take care of flowers when we could spend some time with each other.

Knight Knight 2: You consider King Asgore as your father ?

Frisk: Of course, since I met him. He is one of the kindest kindest monsters I ever had.

K.K 1: What about your parents ? Your biological parents ?

The two Knight Knights weren't expecting Frisk's sudden reaction. She let her watering can fall to the ground spelling all the water on the flowers. Her hair was hiding her eyes but a slight frown was visible on the human's face. For a few seconds, the two Monsters swore seeing Frisk shaking. They were feeling guilty for making their favorite Human sad.

K.K 1: Forgive me Human… I shouldn't have asked that… You can forget what I said…

K.K 2: We didn't mean to make you upset…

Frisk: *picks up the gardening can* No… Don't worry, it's alright…

Suddenly, Asriel came joining Frisk, searching for her all around New Home. When the Knight Knights saw him, they couldn't help being more energetic than being usually sleepy.

K.K 1: Good morning Prince Asriel..! Are you feeling well ?

K.K 2: So it's true, you're really alive..! But how..?

Asriel: *blush* U-um… Frisk ?

Frisk: No Asriel, you must learn to get out of your shell. I won't always be here for you.

Asriel: *pouts* Such a friend you are…

Frisk: *giggles* That's what friends do.

Asriel: *sighs* Alright… *stares at the Knight Knights* I cannot tell you anything, for…personal reason… But what I can tell is that… Dad… Dad saved me…

K.K 1 & 2: King Asgore is the one who resurrected you ?!

Asriel: *stares at the trident* … You could say that… He gave me half of his SOUL, knowing that sacrifice could kill him…

K.K 1: The King did that ?

K.K 2: What about the First Fallen Human ? Your sibling..? Did the King save them as well ?

Asriel: *frowns* Chara… Chara is…

Frisk: *sees Asriel in uneasiness* Oh ! Speaking of dad, Asriel told me that he is coming with mom !

Asriel: *whispers * Thanks Frisk…

K.K 1: The King is coming…? Has he awoken ?

K.K 2: He is coming… with the Queen…?

The atmosphere became heavy. The Guards were getting quiet, looking at the ground. Frisk and Asriel knew exactly what has got into them.

Asriel: You guys… Y-you aren't relieved to know that dad is alive…?

K.K 1: No, it's not that… Forgive us my Prince, but…

K.K 2: We don't know what to think anymore… So much revelations the Monsters have learned the day the King fought with the Queen

 _Flashback:_

 _Asgore: I have been waiting for this since that damn barrier fell apart, and this time, I won't let my coward self take over my actions ! YOU ! *points at Toriel*_

 _You have abandoned the entire Underground to hide in the RUINS just because you disagreed with me ! You gave up trying to find a solution to liberate your people and instead of giving them a little of HOPE, you left giving them more despair! When the six other humans came, I don't know how they were to you but to us some of them were destroying almost everything ! Only three of them, Undyne, Asriel when he was a flower, and sans managed to stop them once and for all !_

 _I was willing to make a pact so I can give you a lesson and I won't stop until you learn anything, did I make myself clear ?!_

 _When the nightmare came to an end thanks to Frisk, you acted like you're an absolute goddess, like you did nothing wrong… I CANNOT stand it ! Show us your humility !_

 _End of Flashback:_

K.K 1: Back then, the King wasn't himself… and the Queen as well… We always thought she disappeared, traumatized by your death… and now, we found out that she abandon us … her people…

Asriel: *looks down* …

K.K 2: We apologize my Prince for troubling you…

Asriel: I must know… What are the other Monsters thinking towards mom ? I need you to know the honest truth

Frisk: *holds Asriel's hand* Asriel…

K.K 2: … All the Monsters love the royal family. They admire King Asgore and they're really happy for knowing you being alive, but Queen Toriel… We don't know all the details but it seems that she was being violent toward the King… Some are talking about an incident at the school on the surface…

Asriel: *raises an eyebrow* What incident ?

Frisk: The incident he is referring to… mom threw a big fireball towards dad…

Asriel: *stares at Frisk* Is that why his left arm is entirely burnt ?!

Frisk: *noods*

Asriel: Unbelievable…

K.K 1: Since this incident and the tragical day, the Queen is blamed for King Asgore's suffering and death…

Frisk: It gaves us one more reason to give dad his trident so he gains his memories back. Only you and him could change the Monster's opinion about mom.

K.K 2: The task won't be easy… The Underground have lost faith on the Queen… They even stopped considering her as their Queen…

Asriel: When she called me, mom said they had to go through the Underground to go to the castle.

Frisk: I hope they won't get any trouble…

 _Back to Snowdin_

BGM: Small Shock

Toriel was prepared to feel pain, but instead felt something really hot. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by a circle of flames and ahead of her, Asgore faced the two Monsters who wanted to harm her, spreading his arms like he was protecting her. Toriel realized that Asgore, even when he lost his heart, was ready to protect her.

?: What are you doing ?!

?: (Why are you protecting her ?!)

?: Your smell… your smell is very familiar

?: (You are… no... it can't be…!)

Toriel: Asgore… You saved me…

?: … Asgore..? What are you saying ? King Asgore is dead !

sans: don't you think you guys are going a little too far ?

In a eye blink, sans appeared right in front of Asgore, facing the two Monsters. Toriel got relieved to gain some help.

Toriel: sans, what are you doing here ? Aren't you supposed to hang out with Papyrus ?

sans: oh, papyrus and i did hang out… we were at alphys's with gaster, watching you by a hidden camera. when those two went after you, i decided to give you a hand, or a bone-hand if you prefer.

?: sans, get out of the way please !

sans: and why would i do that, dogamy ? to let you avenge someone who is alive, in front of you ?

?: (It's true then… this child is…)

sans: *nods* yes, it's asgore. not in the way you except him to be, but i'ts really him.

?: That can't be ! *points at Toriel* He died, because of her !

Toriel: Dogamy… If you are Dogamy, the other one must be Dogaressa… Am I wrong ?

Dogamy: It doesn't matter if you recongnize us…

sans: maybe it would matter if we explain the entire story so you can understand.

Napstablook: *stares at Asgore* Are you sure he cannot talk..?

Toriel: *shakes her head* Without his memories, he empty as a puppet

sans: heh, maybe he just lost his **goat.**

Napstablook: I don't get it…

Toriel: sans, I would gladly laugh at your puns when Gorey turns back to normal.

sans: *grins* did you call him « gorey » ?

Toriel: *blushes madly* Just get on with it !

 _Back to the surface:_

Papyrus: WAIT, WHERE IS SANS ?!

Gaster: It seems he's taking a walk.

Papyrus: HOW DID HE DID THIS ?!

Gaster: *chuckles* Magic...

* * *

It was predictable for the Monsters to be like that I guess... When people are suffering, they are searching for a responsible for their pain. At first, it was the Humans and then, Toriel...

With sans protecting them, the journey would be less difficult. Will the Monsters forgive Toriel ? What would happen next ? I'm all ears, what do you suggest ? See you next time !


	11. Chapter 10: Thirst for Revenge

Chapter ten: Thirst for Revenge

Over ten minutes, sans tried to explain to Dogamy and Dogaressa what happened to Asgore, without referring Chara or the purpose of his fight with Toriel. The latter got uncomfortable with the glares directed at her, but she didn't blame them for their anger. The only thing she wants to do is to help Asgore gain his heart so they could talk for real this time without any fireballs. Dogamy and Dogaressa didn't get how Asgore turned back to life, and were shocked from learning that Asriel is alive once again. Their surprise told they weren't in Hotland when Asgore died. They only heard the king died because of Toriel.

sans: alright, that's enough questions, i'm getting tired. if you don't want to believe me , well that's your problem.

Dogamy: So, you're saying that Asgore isn't… Asgore and to turn him back, you must go to the castle so you can heal him ?

Toriel: Yes, that's the plan. For now, we don't know if we can turn him into his adult form, but at least, he could be himself.

Dogaressa: ( And what are you trying to when your « former husband » gains his memories back ?)

Toriel: Talk with him…

Dogamy: And what's proving you aren't going to turn your back on him like you always did until now ?

Toriel: *sighs* Alright, I get it, you are angry with me for leaving the castle and hiding in the RUINS, I know already. Asgore told me everything he had inside him. If you want to judge me, I won't prevent you. But only AFTER Asgore gains his memories.

Napstablook: I… I think we should get moving…

sans: the ghost's right. gaster thinks asgore's state could get worse if he stays like this for too much time.

Toriel: We wouldn't have to worry about that if we took the shortcut towards New Home.

sans: so why didn't you take it ?

Toriel: Asgore took the decision to jump to the RUINS.

sans: … in his state, he shouldn't be able to act on his own. he even protected you from those two hotheads.

Dogamy & Dogaressa: HEY !

sans: well since i'm here, i guess i could help you. follow me and don't slow down.

Toriel was just wondering why she didn't ask sans to drop them to the castle sooner. As Asgore, Napstablook and her followed sans, her head was starting to bet dizzy. When she cleared her mind, they were already in New Home… Just beside Asriel and Frisk.

Asriel: *jumps* What the—?

sans: *chuckles* heh, sorry if we scared you kids.

Asriel: *sighs in frustration* You b-better no do this again !

sans: alright alright, if you insist.

Frisk: Hi you two. *notices Napstablook* Hey, it's been a while Napstablook ! Are you feeling well ?

Napstablook: Well… To be honest, I'm still a little shy but it's okay…

Toriel: Oh my… What happened here…?

 _BGM: Empty House_

Grey, only grey… There wasn't any other color than grey. It wasn't the first time Toriel saw New Home like that. The first time was when she prevented Asgore to attack Frisk, she was so in a hurry to notice her former house's state. But now, her shock got intense.

Toriel watched the living room, the kitchen, the rooms (and noticed her former room is « under renovations » and concluded the entire house got entirely monochrome.

Toriel: This place… How is that possible ? Since when…?

Asriel: Since my death, since the Underground's mourning, since you left the capital…

Toriel: *turns to Asgore* Asgore… Is that what you felt when you were alone…?

Asgore: *starts to walk*

Asriel: Dad…?

Asgore walked the to stairs and went into the basement, without waiting the others. Like the rest of the house, the basement has only one color then grey color, in a blink, Asgore started to run very fast. Everyone followed him, running (except sans who was… walking in « sans mode », meaning heading to the other way). No one noticed a MTT camera focused on them.

 _5 minutes later_

In the Judgement Hall, Asgore kept running but, all of a sudden, he stopped his track… Someone was blocking the access of the throne room. When Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel recognized the person, some mixed feeling flowed in their mind…

?: Greetings…

Asriel: …Chara…

The first Fallen Human, Chara. After two months of absence, they emerged from their hidden place. They didn't changed a lot, just some facts has changed: they weren't holding a weapon and, they looked like a flesh and plood person than a spirit. Toriel was feeling happiness for seeing her adoptive child, but didn't forgot they were responsible for Asgore's death. sans showed up and summoned many Gaster Blasters, surrounding Chara, threatening to shoot them.

Chara: Now now… Aren't you happy to see your best friend Asriel ?

Asriel: *growls* My best friend who killed our own father… Do you really think I would still consider you as my best friend ?

Chara: Oh don't be like that Asriel, dad is still alive, can't you see that ?

Toriel: Chara… Why are you doing this ? Did I make something to upset you ?

Chara: Mom… I'm not doing « this » because you made something wrong, my reasons are just…personal. If I tell you everything, either you won't understand, or you won't believe me.

sans: what are ya trying to do kiddo ? you better get out of the way or…

Chara: *sighs* Alright sans, you need to calm down already. Believe me or not I'm not here to fight or anything… I'm just here to give you a hand and… some advice: if you think that dad and I are… bad guys, I suggest you travel the world to discover those pitiful creatures's true face…

Frisk: When you say « pitiful creatures », you're talking about the Humans, am I right ? Why do you want to kill _all_ of them ?

Chara: The Humans aren't reliable. They fear what's different, or what's not « normal » like they say… They won't hesitate to use violence against innocents for no reason… So, in summary, you're wasting your time trying to make Humans and Monsters coexist…

Frisk: Don't put all the Humans in the same bag Chara… In this world, there are Humans who are kind just like the Monsters.

Chara: *looks at Frisk* Partner, I don't think you're the person to say that. Try not to act like you didn't suffer because of the Humans…After all, why did you climb Mt. Ebott in the first place ?

Frisk: *glares at Chara, showing her red pupils*

Chara: *smirks* So look alike…

Asriel: You said you'll give us « a hand », what is it about ?

Chara: Oh, well it's a surprise ! I can assure you that it would be veeeeery useful !

Asriel: Useful for you I suppose ?

Chara: Useful for… everyone. But I'm not telling what it is, like I said, it's a surprise.

sans: and why are we honored to have such a gift of yours ?

Chara: Let's just say some things would happen, and if I don't do something to help you, I won't need to erase this world since it's already too late.

sans: you're not answering my question kiddo. why are you helping us ? do you really think we'll believe you after what you've done to asgore ?

Chara's usual smile disappeared and turned around, hiding her frown to the others.

Chara: To be honest, I knew that dad won't really die… I felt like I needed to do something for him…  
Don't ask me why, I don't know the answer myself… He was so miserable, I felt the need to get him rid of it, even if the results were the perfect opposite…  
But that's exactly what I expected, everything that happened was according to my plan:  
the pact I made with dad, his duel with mom, his death, his resurrection, and even his amnesia. When everything ends, you'll understand.

Asriel: *glares at Chara* I can't trust you anymore Chara… I almost lost my dad because of you…

Toriel: *puts her hands on Asriel's shoulders* Asriel…

Chara: … I know how much I've hurt you Asriel… If I had a choice, I wouldn't have done this. Asgore is like a father to me, I love him as much as I love mom, and you of cou—

Asriel: *starts crying* YOU DIDN'T HESITATE TO KILL DAD AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE ?! YOU ALREADY LOST MY TRUST EARLIER BUT NOW YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR ! IF YOU DARE TO STAND IN MY WAY, I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR ONCE AND FOR ALL !

The anger that Asriel contained for two months had finally exploded by seeing Chara, the one who almost killed his father.  
His eyes turned black with white pupils and his hands were charged of thunder magic. A the very moment when Asriel was going to attack Chara, sans used his karma ability, making the boss monster float to the ceiling.  
That act caused the Gaster Blasters which surrounded Chara to vanish. Chara stared at Asriel for a while as if they expected Asriel to react like that,  
and without a word, they ran away.

Asriel: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING CHARA ?! SANS, LET ME GO YOU PILE OF ROTTEN BONES !

sans: not until you take a deep breath and relax kiddo. and calling me names isn't helping ya...

Frisk: Asriel you have to calm down ! This isn't the right moment to have another fight !

Asriel: LET GO ! LET. GOOO ! THEY MUST PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY DAD !

Toriel: Your father is still alive Asriel ! Calm. Down !

Frisk: sans, can you please put him down…?

sans: you know what you're doing ?

Frisk gave a nod, and finally, sans put Asriel back on the floor. When his karma ability got deactivated, Asriel didn't lost a second to chase Chara,  
but Frisk was faster than him and held him arm.

Frisk: Stop Asriel, stop it !

Asriel: FRISK LEAVE ME ALONE !

Frisk: And what would you do after you catch them ?! Do you except to gain your family back after dealing with Chara ? Listen Asriel, I understand what you're feeling right now but—

Asriel: WHAT COULD YOU UNDERSTAND ? YOU DIDN'T HAVE A FAMILY BEFORE YOU FELL IN THE UNDERGROUND !

 _BGM: Harry and Hermione_

Frisk's eyes opened, revealing her wide red eyes to Asriel. Slowly, tears have began to flow on Frisk's cheek,  
making the human hiding her face with her hand. After seeing her tears, Asriel's eyes turned back to their green color and felt guilty for saying such awful things to his best friend.

Asriel: F-Frisk, I'm sorry I didn't—

 _SLAP !_

Toriel and sans cannot believe what just happened, they were so shocked they got speechless. After a few seconds, Asriel felt something burning and touched his cheek, looking at Frisk wide eyed. Frisk glared at Asriel, shaking like a leaf and panting.

Asriel: Frisk…

Frisk: Save your breath Asriel… You talked too much already…

Asriel felt so much shame that he was unable to say another word. Frisk lowed her head and walked away, going back to New Home. Asriel reached for her but it was too late… Frisk was already far… In his turn, Asriel was crying again, this time there were tears of guilt. He shouldn't have said that, he suspected Frisk had a terrible childhood, like Chara, but anger took over him and he lost control on his words. He didn't know what got over him, he felt like another person, like the day when he attacked Chara when they almost controlled Asgore entirely. When Frisk left, Asriel felt his heart break into pieces, making him clutch his chest. He took a deep breath when Toriel hugged him.

Asriel: M-mom… Where is Frisk…? D-did I… lost her…?

Toriel: Don't worry Asriel… I'm sure Frisk isn't going too far… She just need time, that's all…

sans: i'm going with her if i can comfort her. you gonna take care of asgore without me.

Napstablook: I'm going with you... I don't want the human to be sad... Ooohhhhh...

Toriel: Alright sans, good luck you two with Frisk.

sans: follow me little ghost *leaves*

Napstablook: W-wait for me...!

Asriel: *hugs back Toriel* Frisk… Don't leave me…  
Toriel: *strokes Asriel's hair* Asriel, what you said was really harsh… Frisk didn't do anything wrong, she just wanted you to calm down… You really lost yourself when Chara mentioned your father… You really miss him don't you ?

Asriel: *nods* I just us to be together once again…

Toriel: Chara was in our family… And Frisk as well now…

Asriel: …

Toriel: …You gotta apology to Frisk once you see her… For now, the priority is your father, after that, we will have a talk with him and Frisk, alright my son ?

Asriel: *nods slowly* Where… where is dad ?

 _BGM: watch?v=In_OWdnRHKw_

When they were looking at Asgore, they noticed he was already gone in the throne room as Chara got out of the way. When Toriel and Asriel got inside the throne room, Asgore was just before his trident, producing more light, making the entire room red. Slowly, Asgore laid his hand on his weapon and struggled to keep holding since the trident is getting hotter and hotter like fire. Asgore let out a loud scream making Toriel and Asriel cover their ears. Ten minutes later, a voice echoed all over the throne room… A voice Toriel had known very well…

Asgore: …Such a nice day outside… Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… Perfect weather for a game of catch…

* * *

The feels... It's so intense that I'm speechless... Asgore is finally himself! Well, almost... but he can finally talk at least! Let's just hope Asriel will reconcile with Frisk when he gets the chance. If I keep this up, the first arc will be finished! See you next time !


	12. Chapter 11: A Long Forgotten Era

Chapter Eleven: The Long Forgotten Era

 _Earlier_

 _BGM:_ watch?v=In_OWdnRHKw &t=13s

The throne room was very quiet. The Knight Knights fell in a deep sleep, unaware of the presence of a small boss Asgore entered in the throne room, the trident began to glow a crimson red light. Slowly, the weapon's owner went toward the pedestal and reached his hand to the trident. The trident's aura was strong enough to produce some wind, making flow the Golden Flowers and Asgore's long, blond hair. As soon as he made a contact, Asgore felt his hand burning. The pain came toward the arm, then the shoulder and to finish all of his body. Like all the blood in his veins were going to explode… After that, nothing more happened, Asgore fell in a sort of trance, his memories are flowing back !

 _Flashback:_

 _Year 980, in Middle Age_

 _BGM:_ watch?v=M9Eva1YOpD0

 _?: *cries heavily*_

 _?: Howdy… Are you okay…? Why are you crying ?_

 _?: My parents… *sob* I can't find my parents…!_

 _?: What do you mean you can't find your parents ? Are they somewhere else ?_

 _?: No… They abandoned me !_

 _?: *pets her head* Hey… don't cry, it's gonna be alright… What's your name little girl ?_

 _?: *slowly stops crying and lift her head* My name… My name is… Toriel… And I'm not a little girl…!_

 _?: *smiles* Toriel ? That's such a wonderful name ! I'm Asgore !_

 _Toriel: Asgore…? *gasps* Are you the Prince of the Monsters ? Asgore Dreemurr ?_

 _Asgore: Well… Yes that's me… Please treat me like a normal person, I don't really like being treated like I'm superior to everyone…_

 _Toriel: Okay… If you want…_

 _Asgore: Ah, look at your face, your fur is soaked of tears ! *presents his hand* Here, come with me, I'll get you to my house !_

 _Toriel: Hold up a minute ! My mom told me to not follow a stranger !_

 _Asgore: *rolls his eyes* Are you saying I'm a stranger ? Really ? You didn't struggle to recognize me when I told you my name…_

 _Toriel: W…Well…_

 _Asgore: Come on, I'm not tricking you, I promise ! I can't leave you here all alone !_

 _Toriel: But… My parents…_

 _Asgore: I will help you to find your parents ! I'll make sure of that, come on little girl !_

 _Toriel: Alright… *holds Asgore's hand and follows him* And for the last time, stop treating me like a little kid ! Your a child too !_

 _Asgore: You are younger than me !_

 _Toriel: How can you know that ? I'm 9 years old !_

 _Asgore: And I'm 8 and a half !….Oh…_

 _Toriel: *giggles*_

 _Asgore: Why are you laughing ? What's so funny ?_

 _Toriel: You ! You are the funny one !_

 _Asgore: *blushes and cover his face with his other hand* Hey, s-stop laughing , that's not really funny…_

 _Toriel: Yes it is !_

 _Asgore: No it's not !_

 _Toriel: *laughs lightly*_

 _Asgore: At least, you're not crying. By the way, you don't mind if I give you a nickname ?_

 _Toriel: What nickname ?_

 _Asgore: How's that « Tori » sounds ?_

 _Toriel: …Mmm alright… As long I can call you « Gorey » !  
Asgore: Deal !_

 _Year 985_

 _BGM: Dating Start_

 _Asgore: Hey Tori !_

 _Toriel: Hello Gorey ! You seem to be very excited, why are you making such a big smile ?_

 _Asgore: Well, it's because I have finally made good friends, three to be exact_

 _Toriel: *raises her brow* But everywhere you go, everyone wants to be your friend. What's different with those ?_

 _Asgore: *huffs* Everyone wants to be my « friend » just because I'm the Prince of the Monsters, not because they like me who I am inside…_

 _Toriel: *rolls her eyes* Well, it's part of your fault, you're always acting shy when someone else besides me is talking to you. Not to mention the way you're avoiding other people…_

 _Asgore: It's not my fault ! Well whatever, I was searching for you so you can meet them._

 _Toriel: Are you sure Gorey ? I don't know if…_

 _Asgore: *holds Toriel's hand* Don't worry Tori, they are the nicest person you can ever know !_

 _Toriel: Really ?_

 _Asgore: *nods* Come on, follow me ! *runs*_

 _Toriel: H-hey Asgore ! Wait up for me, you're too fast !_

 _Asgore: Hey guys, I'm back!_

 _?: Hey Asgore ! I haven't see you since last year !_

 _Asgore: *rolls his eyes* Gerson, it's just the beginning of the new year, and we just know each other for one week…  
Gerson: I know, but I can't help myself to love this quote. *notices Toriel* Hey, is that your GIRLfriend who you talked about ? Your not very clever but you got taste, man I'm jealous !_

 _Asgore: *blushes madly* S-s-shut up Gerson ! We're just best friends, that's all !_

 _Gerson: Are you suuuure ?_

 _Toriel: *clears her throat, blushing* Gorey, could you please introduce your friends ?_

 _Gerson: *cracks up laughing* BWAHAHAHAHA ! « Gorey » ? Yeah, sure you are really close best friends !_

 _Asgore: Will you just shut up, damn reptile ?! Well, Tori, this lizard is Gerson, you just saw how he is._

 _Gerson: *chuckles* « Tori » ?_

 _Toriel: Nice to meet you Gerson. *whisper* You're right, he's not very clever…_

 _Gerson: *whisper* You know right ?_

 _Asgore: *whisper* Clever enough to hear you talking about me behind my back._

 _Toriel: *giggles*_

 _Asgore: Let's move on, here is W.D Gaster, but you can call him Gaster._

 _Toriel: Hello Gaster, I'm Toriel.  
Gaster: *makes windings signs with his hands*_

 _Asgore: Oh right, sorry Tori, Gaster's native language is talking with windings. Actually, we're slowly teaching him how to talk. I know, he's special. But with his windings he said « It's always nice to have a new friend. It's a pleasure to meet you »._

 _Toriel: *stares at Asgore* You can translate ? Already ?_

 _Asgore: *smirks* So who's not very clever earlier ?_

 _Gerson: Who are you and what have you done to the real Asgore Dreemurr ?_

 _Asgore: *slaps his head*_

 _Gerson: OWW ! What the hell, dude ?_

 _Asgore (Gaster): « You deserved that one. » Thank you so much Gaster !_

 _Gaster: *thumb up*_

 _Asgore: And for last, here is Tibault, don't mind him, he is not very talkative._

 _Toriel: Oh, you're a human, right ?_

 _Tibault: *nods slowly*_

 _Toriel: Don't worry, I have nothing against humans, race doesn't matter isn't it ?_

 _Tibault: *smiles*_

 _Gaster: *notices something under Toriel's arm and makes windings signs*_

 _Asgore: « What is that book you're reeding ? »_

 _Toriel: Oh, this *shows the book* This is book which is introducing fire magic._

 _Gerson: You want to use fire magic ? Looking at your personality, I would think you would learn water magic…_

 _Asgore (Gaster): « Boss monsters are more adapted to fire magic than the other elements. I thought I told you already. »_

 _Gerson: Boss monster aren't bossy after all, all you can do is use fire magic…_

 _Asgore: In magic element, that's true, but we can still fight in hand to hand._

 _Toriel: What do you mean ?_

 _Asgore: You can also use magic to summon a weapon of your choice and fight in close combat._

 _Asgore (Gaster): « But it requires a lot of train and training to control the weapon. Since it's made of magic, it can be heavy at the beginning. »_

 _Gerson: My weapon is a hammer, and it's really, REALLY, heavy… I just began three weeks ago, and I don't see any progress._

 _Tibault: Just be patient, when time comes, your hammer would seem very light._

 _Toriel: What about you Asgore ? Do you know what weapon you want to use ?_

 _Asgore: I already summoned it for the first time years ago, it's a trident._

 _Gerson: Hey, it would be nice if we show you our weapons !_

 _Asgore (Gaster): « If you do that, you will scare the people of the city, and give us a lot of trouble. Do you ever think about consequences Gerson ? »_

 _Toriel: He's right, you can still show us anytime when no one else is around. But, to be honest, I'm kinda afraid you will use your weapons to kill._

 _Tibault: I could say the same about you Toriel, learning fire magic._

 _Toriel: There are two reasons which are explaining why I want to learn fire magic: the first one is that fire magic is some kind of legacy for boss monsters, and the last one is not for fight, fire is very useful in life._

 _Tibault: I think you learned fire magic as well Asgore…_

 _Asgore: *sighs* Yes, my parents forced me to learn it, telling me the same words Tori just said right now…_

 _Gerson: To reassure you, we do not intend to use our fighting skills for making conflicts: as you can see, in this world, people are dying everyday, sometime, are getting killed. Nothing is saying we cannot be the next targets. So in summary, Asgore and I are training in close combat just for self-defense._

 _Toriel: I hope you won't be forced to spill blood…_

 _Asgore: Everyone is hoping the same, Tori…_

 _Year 987_

 _BGM:_ watch?v=b5_pyG9C4po

 _Toriel: The skies are really beautiful tonight. These lights are so gorgeous…_

 _Asgore: Gaster told me that it is called « auroras ». It usually appears in the Northen part of the world._

 _Toriel: But we're not in the North Pole, it's just winter._

 _Asgore: You're right… It must be the first time an aurora can be seen in this land. We're really lucky to see this._

 _Toriel: *leans on Asgore's shoulder* Yes… very lucky…_

 _Asgore: *blushes* To…Tori ? Are you alright ?_

 _Toriel: I was getting cold but now i'm fine…_

 _Asgore: Didn't you mastered fire magic ?_

 _Toriel: Your warmth doesn't requires magic…_

 _Asgore: *chuckles* Am I a sort of blanket right now ?_

 _Toriel: Does it bother you ? If you want, I'll—_

 _Asgore: *hugs Toriel* I didn't say it bothered me…_

 _Toriel: *hugs back* you're too predictable Gorey, I swear…_

 _Asgore: …_

 _Toriel: What is it Asgore ?_

 _Asgore: I'm so sorry Tori…_

 _Toriel: About what ? You're scarring me…_

 _Asgore: Remember when I met you ? I promised you that I would find your parents, but I failed miserably… I don't deserve your trust anymore, I—_

 _Toriel: *puts a finger on Asgore's mouth* Shhh, Asgore, I know all these last years you tried to find them, but… Something deep inside of me is telling me they're not in this world anymore… I'm very sad when I think about them. But, you know Asgore, if I'm able to smile, it's because of you: you shared your home with me, you gave me your friendship, because of you, I have made good friends. And because of you…* strokes Asgore's chin* I felt love…_

 _Asgore: Tori…_

 _Toriel: I love you Asgore Dreemurr…_

 _Asgore: I love you too Toriel… So much…  
Toriel: Since when…?_

 _Asgore: Since the day I saw your beautiful face and those emerald eyes for the first time…_

 _Toriel: For so long…? Took you long enough to confess…_

 _Asgore: I'm not to only one who should be blamed for this, my lady…_

 _Toriel: *laughs* I told you to not call me that, you know I hate this…!_

 _Asgore: *rolls his eyes* What should I say then ?_

 _Toriel: I don't know… « sexy goat » ?_

 _Asgore: *raises his eyebrow* In front of everyone ?_

 _Toriel: You're right, bad idea…_

 _Asgore: *kisses her forehead*_

 _Toriel: By the way, that day, why did you help me ? I mean, you could've ignored me like the others…  
Asgore: You were crying… I can't stand to watch people crying, it makes me sad and it gaves me will to help them…_

 _Toriel: You are so fragile for a boy…  
Asgore: That's what I am…_

 _Toriel: And that's the reason I love you…_

 _Year 1095_

 _BGM:_ watch?v=Px-dj95e0Yk &t=6s

 _Gerson: Asgore ! This is serious, the humans are attacking us !_

 _Asgore: It's impossible ! For many years, the humans signed a non-agression treaty ! They have no reason to declare war on us !_

 _Gerson: They broke the treaty, Tibault's grandchild is leading their army ! I saw them, they are on a rampage, killing every monster they find in their way !_

 _We have to protect those who are still in danger, we must fight back !_

 _Gaster: Asgore, I agree with Gerson, but only for protecting the innocents. We shouldn't play their game.  
Gerson: And what should we do ?! Let them kill us ?! Have you lost your mind Gaster ?! I say we should attack them, if they want war, they'll have it ! Asgore and I are strong enough !_

 _Toriel: You are the one who lost his mind Gerson ! Don't underestimate the humans, they are stronger than you think ! And even if you manage to defeat this army, what about the monsters unable to fight back ?! You and Asgore cannot fight the humans and protect our people at the same time !_

 _Gerson: So what do you suggest then ?!_

 _Asgore: Follow Gaster's advice. Even thought Tibault was a pacifist, he was powerful… And with his granchild… We're gonna split in two groups: Tori, you're going with me, We're gonna do our best to prevent the humans from advancing on our territories. We're gonna combine our magic so we can surround the army with a fire barrier, hoping it would last… You Gerson, you're gonna help Gaster to evacuate the monster villages. I'm counting on you to protect him from any harm. Gaster, if there are no other alternative, you may use this magic you have created for you._

 _Gaster: And after that ?_

 _Toriel: Asgore and me will try to negotiate with the humans. We must find out why they declared war on the monsters all of a sudden. In the worst case, we should hide in Mt. Ebott, in my memories, the mountains are wide enough to hide everyone from the humans's sight… But I hope we won't be forced to use this plan… May… May our ancestors protect us…_


	13. Chapter 12: The Era of the Underground

Chapter Twelve: The Era of the Underground

 _Gerson: Can someone say something funny ? I'm starting to get depressed._

 _Gaster: The humans have lost their minds… I can't believe the pope ordered the extermination of our race…_

 _Toriel: Don't move Gaster. The humans did a number of your head, the healing is almost done._

 _Gerson: Okay you won, I'm really depressed…_

 _Toriel: That's not really what he ordered, he declared a « crusade », formed an army in order to have the holy city._

 _Asgore: But the monsters aren't the humans's enemies. We always considered them as our friends._

 _Gerson: I think we were more like their tools than their « friends »… Our trust in humans doomed us all, and now, we are trapped in the mountain…_

 _Gaster: I think we should talk for later, right now. Until this seal is broken, we should make ourself comfortable in this place… I'm gonna explore it entirely to see if we can really move in. *walks away* Thank you Toriel, I'm feeling better now, I can take care of the minor wounds…_

 _Gerson: Wait for me, I'm coming with you. *follows Gaster*_

 _Asgore: …_

 _Toriel: *puts her hand on Asgore's shoulder* Don't worry dear, it will get better one day, you'll see…_

 _Asgore: *holds Toriel's hand* I know Tori… It's just…_

 _Toriel: What ?_

 _Asgore: I don't know what to think, the humans killed a lot of monsters, and sealed the survivors in this… underground… I can't understand why have they done this… We never caused any harm to anyone, we offered our friendship and yet…_

 _Toriel: Please Gorey, don't be sad, nobody could've predicted this would happen_

 _Asgore: But I'm not sad Tori, I'm angry: angry at the humans for betraying us so cowardly, and to myself, I can't help to think about those who didn't make it… They were calling for help, and I didn't hear them… The moment whey I noticed the danger, it was too late… They, they… *starts crying*_

 _Toriel: *hugs Asgore* It's not your fault… You did your best when we confronted the humans. You could've kill many of them, but you made sure your trident's blade wouldn't touch their flesh. We gained enough time for our people's flee. Don't be guilty, it's nobody's fault in here. Come dear, you need to get some rest, you fought like a beast earlier._

 _One year later:_

 _Asgore: Tori told me you wanted to see me Gaster ?_

 _Gaster: Yes Asgore, come inside. I have two things to tell you.  
_

 _Asgore: How is your creation ?_

 _Gaster: You must be talking about the CORE… It's almost finished, I just have to add some settings._

 _Asgore: Hard to believe you created an energy source by magic only._

 _Gaster: It wasn't so easy as you think…_

 _Asgore: *pats Gaster's shoulder* But you did it well ! Now we have decades of advances on the humans. Honestly Gaster, what would we do without you ?_

 _Gaster: *smiles* Consider it as my thanks for teaching me how to speak. But I didn't wanted your presence to talk about the CORE, it's about the barrier.  
_

 _Asgore: You know how it works ?_

 _Gaster: *nods* For many years, I have studied human magic, almost none of them use it but i doesn't mean that learning magic is impossible for them, but they need a lot of training and DETERMINATION.  
_

 _Asgore: I already know that Gaster, Tibault explained to us before he passed away._

 _Gaster: Please let me finish, I'm getting to the point. When a human uses a sealing magic, the barrier summoned is unbreakable since it is made by DETERMINATION. The only way to break a barrier, is to use a SOUL, a human SOUL to break the reason why a human SOUL is needed is because it contains a lot of DETERMINATION, unlike us who barely have some in our SOULS… In our case, the barrier which got us trapped was created by seven humans, combining their magic, like you and Toriel did for example. To break this barrier, we must gather seven, seven human SOULS._

 _Asgore: But how can we gather them if we can't go out of this prison ?_

 _Gaster: We can't go out, but humans can go through the barrier and fell in the Underground._

 _Asgore: Seven lifes in exchange for our freedom…_

 _Gaster: Freedom always have a price to pay Asgore…  
_

 _Asgore: I-I must talk to Tori about it…  
_

 _Gaster: I understand you despise murder Asgore, believe me, I find it very despicable, but you accepted the throne and the sacrifices you had to bear as a king. Remember your mother's last lecture…_

 _Asgore: I didn't forgot Gaster, but… I need time to think about it… There is something else, you want to talk about, what is it ?_

 _Gaster: … *sighs* If you're getting like that… I'm trying an experience, for my own satisfaction, I don't want anyone else to know about it, at least, until it is finished… Look at this, *shows his notebook* the sketch on the left is my first, the construction has begun and the one on the right is still not done.  
_

 _Asgore: *raises his eyebrow* Gaster, you're not explaining, I'm confused, what are you talking about ?_

 _Gaster: I'm trying to create… « creatures » linked to me… When they come, I want to take care of them… But it will take centuries, the process is very slow. The sketches I'm showing you, it's them, but as fetals. The day they shall be born, they would start to grow up, like a true living being._

 _Asgore: *blinks slowly and smiles* Gaster… You want to be a father ?_

 _Gaster: *blushes* N-no…! I told you, it's just an experiment !…Alright, fine you won, I do want to be a father…_

 _Asgore: Why are you using science to create children ? Why don't you use… the « usual way » ?_

 _Gaster: You mean, the way you and Toriel are using almost every night ?_

 _Asgore: *blushes furiously* GASTER !_

 _Gaster: Now that I think about it, do you two want to have a child ?_

 _Asgore: Aren't we talking about YOUR children ?_

 _Gaster: *crosses his arms* Asgore…  
_

 _Asgore: …_

 _Gaster: Don't play that game with me, it doesn't work…_

 _Asgore: To be honest, we really want to become parents, to take care of children, but it means we have to give up our immortality…_

 _Gaster: This is the price you have to pay for giving life to a child. Before I met you, I saw boss monsters as the only creatures who could defeat death._

 _Asgore: *nods* You forget we still can die if we're badly wounded. Your life spam is very high too._

 _Gaster: I'm not the only one: Gerson too, and I suppose most of the monsters are able to live very long._

 _Asgore: Or humans's life spam is very low…  
_

 _Gaster: *shakes his head* It doesn't matter if our life spam is high or not, we're getting out of the subject._

 _Asgore: I know Gaster, but this is between Tori and me. We are the one who must decide if we want to become parents or not.  
_

 _Gaster: Of course, I'm not telling you to be a father in any minute. I was just curious…_

 _Asgore: *stares at the sketches* They are skeletons like you…_

 _Gaster: Yes, each of them will have their own personality. For now, I don't know which I should choose for them…_

 _Asgore: That's stupid Gaster. You don't need to choose a personality for those children, why don't you decide in the random way ?_

 _Gaster: What do you mean ?_

 _Asgore: I think you cannot expect your children to act like you want them to. They will just look like your clones. Your children are a part of you, so make them independents._

 _Gaster: That's interesting… I will think about it… Thank you Asgore, I think I would need your advice again_

 _Asgore: *smiles* It's a pleasure to help a friend._

 _Many centuries later, in 21th century:_

 _Toriel: Gorey, can you come here for a second ?_

 _Asgore: What is it Tori ? Something's wrong ?_

 _Toriel: No, not at all… I'm getting bored so I want… to play a game with you: I'm going to ask you a few questions and all you gotta do is answer and find a link between those questions._

 _Asgore: So if I'm not mistaken, your game is like a quizz ?_

 _Toriel: *nods* You got that right ! You ready ? Let's start !_

 _Asgore: *chuckles* You sound very excited, are you sure you are a grown woman ?_

 _Toriel: Are you sure you want me to not give you a slice of butterscotch pie ?_

 _Asgore: *whines* I didn't say anything…!_

 _Toriel: That's exactly what I'm thinking. Don't get upset, you'll see this game would definitely brighten this day !_

 _Asgore: *pouts*_

 _Toriel: *sighs* Okay you big baby, first question: what is the most beautiful thing that life gave you ?_

 _Asgore: Meeting you on one fateful day ?_

 _Toriel: *smiles* Go on ?_

 _Asgore: Falling in love with you ?_

 _Toriel: *blushes* …Then ?_

 _Asgore: Our wedding ?_

 _Toriel: And ?_

 _Asgore: I think that's all ?_

 _Toriel: Gorey dear, you forgot something._

 _Asgore: Did I ? What am I—_

 _Toriel: *puts her hand on her stomach, blushing softly*_

 _Asgore: *widens his eyes while his jaw dropped* Tori… You're…_

 _Toriel: I went to Gaster… It's a boy…_

 _Asgore: I'm gonna be a father…_

 _Toriel: I'm gonna be a MOMster !_

 _Asgore: *rolls his eyes playfully* You're really into those puns aren't you ?_

 _Toriel: *laughs* Yep, and I can tell you're not a fan of those._

 _Asgore: I never said that._

 _Toriel: But what is going on inside your head right now, Fluffybuns ? *caresses Asgore's hair*_

 _Asgore: Many things: tiredness, shock, happiness… I wasn't prepared for this… I can't believe we're gonna have our own child… But Tori, are you sure you want this ? Do you really want to give up your own immortality for us ? For him ? *puts his hand on Toriel's stomach*_

 _Toriel: Gorey… I told you already last night… *hugs Asgore* I wouldn't be so willing if I didn't want this boy… I'm making no mistake, because I know I made the right choice to share my life with you… I'm willing to give up my own life for you, for our baby, for our future family… Even if we lose our immortality, we could still have a happy life, no matter if this is quite short. My only wish is to be happy with you…_

 _Asgore: *hugs Toriel back* Your determination is greater than the Humans's… You are going to be a wonderful mother…  
_

 _Toriel: And you are going to be an exemplary father…_

 _Asgore: This unborn child, is a blessing… I know he's gonna write a new chapter of our history… I'm sure of it…  
_

 _Toriel: Only time will tell dear, only time will tell…_

 _A few months later:_

 _Toriel: Psssst. Gorey, wake up. *shakes lightly Asgore's sleeping body*_

 _Asgore: Mmm ? What is it, dear ? *notices a video camera* … err, and why do you have that video camera ?_

 _Toriel: Shush ! I want to get your reaction . Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable ?_

 _Asgore: *scratches his chin* Hmmm… Carrots, right ?_

 _Toriel: *grins* No no no ! My FAVORITE vegetable is… Eda-MOM-e…. get it ?_

 _Asgore: *stares at Toriel with an unimpressed reaction* … Go back to bed, dear. *lays down on the bed, pulling the blanket*_

 _Toriel: *removes the blanket* No no ! Not yet ! *giggles* Now, if I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be ?_

 _Asgore: *gets confused* Hmmm… I don't know, honey. What kind of dog would you be ?_

 _Toriel: I would be… A MOMERANIAN._

 _Asgore: *chuckles* You sure are excited to have this child. *lighten up* You know, if you keep making jokes like this… One day, you could be… *gets Toriel's attention* a famous MOMedian._

 _Toriel: *widens her eyes, hiding her grin* … Well, I am going to bed._

 _Asgore: Hey ! Come on, Tori ! That one was funny ! *pouts*_

 _Toriel: *cracks up laughing* I know. I am just teasing you. *joins Asgore on the bed* Goodnight, dear._

 _Asgore: Goodnight, honey._

 _Toriel: … oh dear, perhaps it is too dark in here for the video to come out…_

 _Asgore: *laughs*_

 _The memories are flowing back…!_

 _I remember now… It's still foggy but I can remember who I am: I was born in the era the Humans are calling the Middle-Age. I was a member of the Royal Family of the Monsters. When I turned 8, I met a boss-monster, just like me, crying all alone, looking for her parents. My kind nature lured me to help her. She told me her name: Toriel… Her name is making me feel some emotions I don't understand yet… Love… Passion… Sadness… Grief… Depression… and, anger…? Hatred…? No, not hatred, resentful…? Why am I feeling such negative emotions ? The memories I have seen showed nothing but happy moments I shared with Toriel, so why…? This could be the proof some memories are still in the shadows, do I really want to see those painful memories ? Do I have the choice ? Or must I recover everything one day or another ?_

 _…_ _.. All of the questions I asked myself, there are no answers before me… This… This is unbearable…! Frustrating ! ….Calm down… calm down… I must continue my recall… Over the years, I spent all the time I had with Toriel so she would never feel alone ever again. And then, we fell in love with each other, we even nicknamed ourselves… I called her « Tori » and she called me… What was it…? Errr… Let's see… Ummm… « Asgory » ? No… « Fluffybuns » ? That's the second nickname she gave me, that's kind of embarrassing… But, the first one…. « Gorey »…? Yes, « Gorey », still embarrassing but I guess I've come to like it as time flowed… Anyway, when I was crowned King of the Monsters, I must have proposed to her… Since she was crowned Queen… We were inseparable, nothing has ever disturbed our world… Until that day… The Humans declared war upon my people, calling us « devils »… As I recall, their army was heading towards the holy land, towards Jerusalem, when everything has begun… Does that mean Humans are… fighting with each others ? How… ridiculous… That's the stupidest thing I ever heard of… Humans are so warlike… Who are the true « devils » ?_

 _They… They sealed us, in a place called the Underground… My friend Gaster was seriously injured on his head, but thanks to Toriel and her healing magic, he managed to stay alive. But his wounds are still to be seen by everyone… He doesn't seem to mind… Gerson grew tired of fighting, he decided to retreat in Waterfall, favoring the peaceful sound of the water than the crowded streets of the capital, called the RUINS by now… But he is still offering his services._

 _At the 21th century's dawn, Tori and I… we had a child, a little boy, his name is… his name… I know I can remember what he is called…. « Asriel »… That's the name I gave him. But one last question remains: what is MY name ? I heard it again and again…My name is, Asgore Dreemurr…_


	14. Author's Note

Hi readers, how are you doing ? I hope you're having a good day. Before I begin I want to apologize for not updating very often, I don't really have an excuse for being that lazy.

Maybe you're wondering why I wrote this note. For thanking you for reading and appreciating my story I decided to share with you the reasons why I'm writing it. Why is Asgore so out of character in the first chapters ? It's because at this moment, I was sad, sad and angry because of the hatred and mockery Asgore has been victim of, I mean MORE than any other character ! Everytime, I'm seeing pics of him being the infamous "crazy ex-husband", the dirty child-murderer, or Toriel's punching bag...

Why...? I know Asgore did horrible things, I even wrote it in the fifth chapter: he did kill the six humans. How do I know it ? I remember Toby Fox confirmed that himself (for some reason, I couldn't find it anymore... weird). And also the fact that Undyne said: "No human has ever made it past Asgore". I know there is nothing in the entire world which can justify murder. But, in my point of view, before judging Asgore for his actions, we have to see his point of view: what was he thinking when he did killed those children ? What would we do if we were in his place when our son got killed because of the Humans ?

If that can interest you, I'm writing a side story, showing Asgore's point of view: "Asgore's Diary". It's linked to my main story.  
I hope I was clear enough, I'm really bad with arguing... If you have anything to say, you can tell me, I'm all ears : questions, reviews, I'll do my best to answer you.

And finally, I must warn you that I changed my writing style of the chapters, you'll see when I'll post the next chapter...  
Welp, I'm getting back to work, don't kill or don't be killed alright ? ;) Have a nice day !


	15. Chapter 13: Resentment and Forgiveness

**Howdy ! It's been a while since last time, with my note. By the way, Happy New Year ! Let's enjoy our happiness as much as we could, and I wish you all the best. This chapter is my late Christmas present, as I promised I changed my writing style. Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Resentment And Forgiveness

 _BGM :_ watch?v=i9ScFBO5NAc

"Such a nice day outside… Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… Perfect weather for a game of catch… "

Even though it has been centuries, Toriel was still able to recognize Asgore's voice when she met him for the first time :  
it was more acute than before, but deeper than Asriel's voice. When Asgore turned around, Toriel guessed he really gained consciousness,  
his sapphire eyes found their light once again… but his frown remained, last time Asgore showed a slight smile was the time of his last breath…  
when he confessed his love to her at the very end…

Asriel noticed something curious : strange magic runes are going from the trident to Asgore's chest  
disappearing when they reach the spot. This scene was really confusing, those runes are supposed to be safe ? Or are they dangerous ?

Asgore remained silent for a few minutes, but then he took a look at his hand, noticing how little were his fingers.  
After, he touched his face, what happened to his beard ? Did he shave it off ? Little by little, he was getting scared…  
Slowly, he patted his head, and he realized his horns weren't so long as they supposed to be before, they were so tiny they were almost covered by his blond hair.

Asgore got shocked by a confusing reality, his body… has changed, he became… a child… How did it happen ?!

"… Asgore…?" The latter jumped when he heard a voice, a very familiar voice calling him.

This voice, he knows this voice, it's her voice… Asgore looked up to see crimson eyes.

Hesitating a little bit, he spoke slowly. "Ho…Howdy… Tori…? Is that you ?"

Toriel felt a warmth in her hearth she missed a long time ago. She began to walk very slowly, her arms shaking  
like a leaf and then suddenly, she ran faster and faster and spread her arms. In a blink, Asgore got lifted off the ground and  
was embraced very tightly but he still felt comfortable as well.

Toriel called his name, cried his name countless times, she was afraid Asgore would vanish and realize that  
everything was unreal. But it is not a dream, Asgore is really alive, he remembers her face and is returning her embrace.

Toriel was so happy and relieved she couldn't prevent her tears to roll "Oh thank goodness Asgore you're safe !"  
She cried. Her emotions crossed the limit as she tightened her arms around the young boss-monster, resting her head above Asgore's.

"I… I was so… so…" She wanted to continue, but the words didn't came out. Toriel's mind was a mess, she has so much things to talk with Asgore…  
But she didn't know where to begin.

"Tori… What's happening…? Why are you crying…?" When Asgore felt Toriel's tears dropping on his head,  
he was afraid something happened, and he couldn't remember it.

When he looked up, he froze at the sight he was seeing:

Toriel's eyes were red, puffy from all the crying but also, her pupils were _red_ , red like blood, red like his trident.  
Last time he recalled, Toriel's eyes were _green_. What happened to her…?

 _I have a lot of question, but like always I don't have any answer !_ he thought angrily.

Putting his anger aside, Asgore pushed himself of Toriel very gently and took her hands, asking her without a word to kneel down so he can reach her head.

Still crying, Toriel managed to speak a little "Asgore… I'm so so-"

"No, don't say anything…" Asgore interrupted her as he dried Toriel's tears with his fingers.  
"You cannot speak your mind if you're crying like that… And to be honest, I wouldn't understand a single word either…"  
Feeling shameful, the former king looked down, avoiding eye contact.

Toriel's confusion only grew bigger after hearing those words. At least, thanks to him, she calmed down a little.  
"What are you trying to say Gorey ?" Asgore's silence confirmed her fears as she widened her eyes.

"You… you don't remember everything yet…? You still don't know what happened earlier ?" She muttered. The amnesic boy just nodded, slowly but sightly.

Desperate to know more, Toriel continued as she put her hands on his shoulders, comforting him. "Tell me, what is the last thing you remember ? I need to know…"

Asgore shuddered a little, he stayed quiet. Toriel made him relax a little by giving him a massage on his back.  
"Don't be afraid… You can tell me Asgore… I cannot help you if you don't tell me anything… Trust me…"

Finally, Asgore stared at Toriel right in the eyes, showing her his pure blue eyes, very similar to sapphires. Those eyes Toriel missed so much.

Opening his mouth, he forced himself to talk. "I… I remember how we met each other…"  
Toriel nodded, urging him to continue. "The day I introduced you to Gaster… Gerson… and… Tibault… The day we… we confess our feelings to each other…"

At that moment, Toriel couldn't help blushing like crazy. That night under the auroras was so wonderful.  
She forgot the spot where their relationship started, it has been… so long. Asgore, oblivious of her blushing, continued.  
"The day all the monsters got sealed in the Underground, and to finish… The day you used your camera while your pregnancy with our son Asriel…"

 _BGM : Fallen Down_

Judging by Asgore's silence, Toriel concluded he couldn't remember anything after her pregnancy, he doesn't know about Chara,  
about Asriel's death, about everything between her and him. Looking behind her, Asriel was  
willingly distancing himself from them, wanting to let them have their moment.

Toriel found it pretty funny because Asriel was usually embarrassed by her lovey-dovey moments with Asgore.  
Giving him a smile, she beckoned him to approach, to show his presence to his father.

Lifting gently Asgore's head by his chin, Toriel got his attention once more and turned her head, looking at Asriel "About our child Asgore, I think it's time for you to see him."

Asgore's brow furrowed, showing his curiosity and looking at the same direction as Toriel. Feeling his father's eyes on him,  
Asriel jumped and straightened himself, his shyness nature getting the better on him. When he looked at his father,  
he saw a wide smile, a smile he hadn't seen a very long time.

When Asgore opened his arms, Asriel understood. He ran towards his parents and threw himself in his father's arms,  
making the latter letting an "Oof !" escape. Since he wasn't strong as he used to be, Asgore nearly fell on the ground, taken aback by Asriel's strength.

The sight of a child reuniting with his father who nearly died months ago, even if the father in question became a child,  
gave Toriel a relieving warmth in her heart. She felt she was gonna cry again, but not from sadness, or from grief like she used to when Asgore fell in a coma.  
This time, her eyes were filled of tears of joy.

Recovering her senses, Toriel shook her head preventing the tears from escaping from her eyes. As time passed,  
she felt a presence behind her but she wasn't worried. She knew who it was. The person spoke. "Greetings my friends."  
Hearing this familiar voice, Asgore looked up and noticed one of his friends he have seen in his memories. Smiling, he greeted back. "Gaster…"

 _BGM :_ watch?v=qC9Ri2hZsos

"Asgore, my old friend… It's been so long since last time we saw each other, even if you don't remember…" Gaster materialized just beside Toriel and gave a slow wave.

Asriel turned around and looked in the same direction as his father and recognized the skeleton who appeared besides his mother. W.D Gaster…  
That was surprising, also confusing for the young prince that his dad's former scientist was still… "alive", after his fall in the COVE…

Toriel stared at Gaster, a brow furrowed. Before she could talk, Gaster bested her. "I know what you're going to say Toriel.  
You have nothing to worry about, just let time act on him."

Asgore walked to Gaster, looking up at him. He would be lying if he said he didn't found it weird to be short once again.  
"Gaster, how did I manage to recover my memories ? And more important, why can't I remember everything ?  
Right now, I feel like there is a sort of hole in my head…"

"This feeling is very normal Asgore. Every person who are suffering from amnesia are facing a feeling of emptiness…  
The answer to your first question, is in your hand." Asgore looked down as Gaster pointed his weapon.

"My…trident…?" Gaster nodded, growing confusion in his old friend's mind. How could his weapon help him to recover his memories ?

Asriel watched and noticed the red runes are still there, but this time they were only seen on his neck.  
He guessed there were other runes on some parts of his body, hidden beneath his clothes.

For a moment, Asgore thought Gaster was making a fool of him. "Uhh Gaster… It's just a weapon, if it can recover memories  
I would know that long ago…" That remark made the skeleton frown, feeling insulted.

"You think I'm joking, right ? Of all people you should know that I'm never wasting my time for jokes." Gaster scoffed,  
before Asgore gave him a unimpressed look, almost saying _"I'm not playing your games…"_.

"Alright alright, I'm not joking right now, I'm serious. Your trident really helped you. It's a bit complicated to explain,  
even impossible… As long you remain amnesiac, you would not be able to understand a single word."

Toriel draw Gaster's attention as she walked to Asgore, setting her hands on his shoulders.  
"Then what should we do to help him gain all of his memories ?" She asked.

"Let time pass, every night, every time Asgore falls asleep, he would see some flashbacks. Little by little, his amnesia will heal, but…"  
Gaster stopped for a moment, frowning as he stared at Asgore "It would be a real challenge for you Asgore…"

Asgore wanted to ask him why but Gaster silenced him by raising his hand. "No, don't ask anything Asgore… I won't answer  
anymore to your questions… and I suggest Toriel and your son to do the same… They must not reveal anything you have forgotten…"

Asriel looked down, knowing what Gaster was referring to. Toriel wanted to protest, in her point of view there  
was no reason to hide anything to Asgore, he deserved to know "Patience Toriel, he would see it for himself.  
You won't make it more easier if you go to him and reveal everything in one shot…"

Toriel's eyes widened, she didn't say anything ! How did he guessed what she was thinking in her mind ?

Without a word, Gaster turned around and vanished in the shadows. Five seconds later, his voice echoed.

 _"Remember Asgore, stay strong and patient… For the first night, you'll be asleep until the second morning…  
You have to endure… Don't forget your family is with you, as long as your friends…"_

Asriel flinched a little by the tone of Gaster's voice. Rubbing his left arm, he turned to his parents  
"Uhh… Is he always like that ?" Asgore just rolled his eyes and shrugged "As I recall, he wasn't that… gloomy, but I guess he changed…"

Toriel whispered so anyone could hear her "Sometimes I wonder…" She frowned for a moment, avoiding Asgore and Asriel's stares.  
After, she shook her head and gave a warm smile, making Asgore's heart melting.

"Never mind… I think we should go home, we had a very long day and we're all tired." she proposed, earning Asgore's nod  
"You're right, a little rest couldn't be so bad I guess."

Suddenly Asriel gasped and without a word, ran like crazy towards New Home, earning his parents' attention.  
They wondered why has he began to panic all of the sudden, then Toriel realized.

 _That's right, he got Frisk upset with him. Seeing Asgore again made me forget about what happened between them earlier…  
I wonder how Asriel is gonna apologize to Frisk…_

"What's going on Tori ? Why is Asriel running like that ?" Asgore asked staring at Asriel's shape disappearing. Toriel shook her head as she answered.  
"Some events happened during your… trance, because of your amnesia you wouldn't understand. Asriel just went to our house, fixing things…  
Don't worry, I know you're very confused but once you get healed, you won't need me to explain."

Asgore remained quiet, he had nothing to add. He just followed Toriel as she took his hand, walking towards Asriel's destination.

 _Back in New Home_

Since she got back in New Home, Frisk got herself isolated in the room she was sharing with Asriel after she locked the door.  
For ten long minutes, she laid on her bed and burrowed her head on the pillow, muffling her sobs.

 _(WHAT COULD YOU UNDERSTAND ? YOU DIDN'T HAVE A FAMILY BEFORE YOU FELL IN THE UNDERGROUND !)_

Frisk couldn't believe Asriel dared to say such words. It was so painful for the human girl she clutched her pillow, making her fingers go all white.  
The darkness in the room was quiet, too much quiet for Frisk, her doubts were confirmed when she realized that someone was watching her quietly,  
avoiding to draw any attention on him.

Frisk sighed as she sat upon the bed against the wall, looking away, staring at the drawing of a flower, a drawing of Asriel.  
"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for your advices…" She muttered, still upset.

Even though the human hid her face by looking at the drawing, Sans could see by the corner of the room, the dried tears on all over Frisk's cheeks.

Trying to lighten up the mood, the skeleton chuckled. "no thanks kiddo, i'm good where i am." This time, Frisk turned around, showing her face to Sans :  
her hair was a bit messed up, a slight frown was drawn, and… her eyes were opened, red eyes. This was the first time  
Sans could see Frisk's eyes watching him… in this timeline. Her eyes were very similar to Chara's, almost identical…

Trying to avoid some scary memories, the skeleton shook his head, aware of the human's watch on him, confused.

 _BGM : It's Raining Somewhere Else_

"Please Sans, I really don't wanna talk right now… If not, why do you think I locked the door ?"  
She muttered even though her voice was a bit cracked because of her crying session.

Still trying to make her smile even for a second, Sans continued. "i don't know, maybe because you a **door** us ?"

But that didn't work, that pun made Frisk shoot a glare at Sans, showing his defeat. "Sans, I already said I'm not in the mood, and your puns are not helping…  
Do you want me to give you the same treatment I gave to the other jerk ?"

"alright alright kid, sorry !" he answered lifting his hands in surrender. "i know, making jokes isn't always the only way to comfort people, not in that kind of situation."

The apology seemed to work since the glare on the human's eyes vanished, but the frown was still there.  
Sighing, Sans asked her if he could sat beside her, which she agreed with a nod. After he made himself comfortable, Sans has began his new attempt to comfort his friend.

"frisk, i know i'm not really good at that sort of things, but i want you to listen to me without interrupting me. is that okay with you ?"  
Once again, Frisk nodded, urging Sans to continue.

"very good… what happened earlier was unexpected, we couldn't predict any of that : chara's return, asriel's loss of self-control…  
and even you with slapping his face. don't get the wrong idea, i'm not saying you weren't supposed to react like that, it's understandable.  
what he said was really harsh, i'm sure anyone else would have done the same thing to him as you did… but before, you never behaved like that,  
you…always kept your feelings hidden by the neutral face make everyday. to be honest, we should have asked you about your life before the beginning,  
even if you would deny it. but i'm not gonna pressure you about this right now, this is not the perfect time and.… kiddo, did you hear what i said ?  
i dropped the subject so stop glaring daggers at me please… going back to the main topic, you know asriel didn't mean what he said.  
he may be kind-hearted but sometimes he's a… uhhh…" Sans was out of words to describe Asriel until Frisk helped him.

"He's an idiot…" she scoffed, earning Sans' chuckle. Kids are so difficult he thought, as he scratched his bony-cheek. But he felt Frisk was warming up slowly.

"heh, yeah i guess he is, thanks for the help. but you mean a lot for him. that's not a secret, everyone knows that, asriel is really obvious, just like his father.  
right know while we're talkin' he sure is on his way running like crazy for you can forgive him."

Frisk was impressed by Sans' choice of words for his monologue, normally he would just shrug and leave her alone after trying a few attempts to cheer her up…  
Since when is the lazy skeleton so good with words ? Since Asgore nearly died, he has changed for an unknown reason. He is still making some horrible puns,  
but his laziness vanished, replaced by hours of research on Asgore's DNA. That was impressive but…unusual and awkward. Deep inside, she hoped he would  
get back to the lazy friend she met in Snowdin forest.

Being aware of Sans who was waiting for her to say something, Frisk responded "I… Asriel mean a lot for me, I care about him more than anyone else… but…  
After what happened in the Judgment Hall, he can't expect me to forgive him so easily I mean… he really hurt me when he said _that_ …"

Sans remained quiet for a while, making Frisk look away so she could avoid his stare, afraid he would disapprove her stubbornness.  
But to her surprise, the skeleton just shrugged slowly. "i knew you were going to say that kid, but i'm not tellin' you to forgive him.  
i want you to listen to what asriel has to say when he gets here and after that, wether you forgive him or not is up to you."

Frisk was relieved she wasn't forced to forgive Asriel, she wants to, but she just can't… she lived herself some traumatic memories  
she was desperate to forget, and the others doesn't need to know about that… Her thought were interrupted when Sans added something more.

"but please, don't hold the grudge against him too long. otherwise, i would consider this act as childish of you." Frisk stopped breathing, then suddenly she snapped.

"Asriel acted like he knew about my previous life before I met you all, he _dared_ to say I didn't have a family, and _I'm being childish_ ?!  
Are you sure Chara didn't hit your freaking head Sans ? Because right now, you are speaking nonsense ! Asriel _is_ the childish one, _not me_ !"  
When she finished, Sans curled his hand at the back of her neck, careful to not hurt her but was struggling to keep his calm.

"you're both being childish, both of you. your point about asriel is correct but you're not out of the question as well. i'm gonna repeat myself :  
you aren't childish right now, but you're gettin' childish, see the difference ? take a look at asgore and toriel. she refused to forgive him even though  
he did his best to repent and what happened ? asgore lost hope and used the same medicine at toriel, and all this resulted to a fight which nearly killed him !  
yet before, they were a husband and wife, since middle age, they even got a family for god's sake ! if you don't want to repeat the same mistakes as those  
 _immature_ idiots, then don't hold your resentment for too long ! unless you want asriel to become who he was when he was a flower and come for your soul !"

Shock and fear… That was what Frisk was feeling at this moment. She looked at Sans' empty eye sockets realizing he turned really serious, and angry…?  
As he finished his last sentence, she brutally stand up, got out of the bed and stepped back until she was back to the wall.

Frisk was shaking as ever, why, she didn't know… Because of being yelled at by one of her best friends, or because she recalled  
the numerous times Asriel tried to kill her sadistically as Flowey, or as the God of Hyperdeath… Inside the room, the only noises were Frisk's breathing,  
she was hyperventilating. She was so desperate to calm down when she put her hands on her chest where she could hear her heartbeats. And Sans didn't miss that…

The skeleton's white pupils went back in his eye sockets when he realized he had Frisk terrified because of what he just said. This time,  
the human's stare was blank, she wasn't looking at anything, stuck in sort of trance. Sans slapped his face with both  
of his hands in guilt, and _very slowly_ , he went towards Frisk.

When he reached her, Sans put her in a gentle embrace while his left hand patted her head. For a short while, he waited for Frisk to react  
and his wish was granted when she returned the hug. At least she wasn't crying, which was surprising. Asriel's words made her cry but Sans' own didn't…  
This human is really mysterious he thought…

"i'm sorry frisk…" Sans apologized. "i shouldn't yell at you after what you've been through… i promise i would never do that again…"

He lowered his eyes in guilt and remained quiet, but then he heard Frisk talking in a sad tone. "No, you're right… You're absolutely right… I…"  
She wanted to continue but Sans shushed her.

"don't say anything kid… i'm not the one who should hear what you have to say right now… and i think you need some time alone so you can rest a little bit."  
After his muttering voice, Sans let go of Frisk and lead her to her bed. After he laid her down, he put the blankets all over her and went the door. Then…

"Sans…" Frisk muttered, her eyes closed from tiredness. "Thank you for being here… Thank you for everything…"

The skeleton didn't make a single move, he was still staring at the door, his back facing Frisk. "You're really like a big brother to me…" The human muttered.  
Before she goes to sleep, she heard "anything for my little sister…"

And then Sans got out…after he unlocked the door with the key he snatched to Frisk. After he closed the door, Sans stayed silent and then  
let out a small laugh as he headed to the living room so he could sit.

"a big brother eh ? that was **sans** ational." he muttered, deeply amused.

In a blink, Sans fell asleep on the armchair just before a certain someone came inside New Home. When he noticed the sleeping skeleton, he made sure to avoid one single noise as he walked toward Frisk's room. When he opened the door, Asriel noticed Frisk's sleeping form in her bed.

 _BGM : Memory (Slowed Flashback)_

He slowly walked toward her and reached for the top of her head, but when his head was about to touch her hair, he pulled back, not wanting to wake her up.  
Then, Asriel went to his bed and laid down as well.

Asriel was really tired… but he didn't feel like his eyelids were heavy. He couldn't stop staring at Frisk, who turned around in her sleep, her  
back facing him. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could hear the human's breathing with his hearing very sharp.  
Frisk's breathing as she slept was so peaceful, so… _alluring_ ….

 _Thump Thump… Thump Thump… Thump Thump…_

Asriel let out an uncontrolled moan as he clutched his chest. What was happening to him ? Was it Frisk who made him like this ?  
That feeling in his chest was so weird, yet addictive. Asriel blushed madly and little by little, he fell asleep, still with this feeling he craved…

Meanwhile, Asgore and Toriel came in turn, the latter giving Asgore a piggyback. When they nearly got out of Judgment Hall,  
Asgore suddenly felt a strong tiredness before he began to fall, until he got caught by Toriel's arms. This was the very first time Toriel  
was carrying Asgore, before it was always the opposite. She was sure she won't be able to carry him when he grows back to normal, that's for sure.

When she came inside Asgore's room, Toriel put the latter on his bed as gentle as she could, and let him sleep peacefully. Before she got out of the room, something on the desk caught her eye. When she took a look she eyes widened : it was Asgore's diary, the same diary he kept over the years just after Asriel's birth.

 _BGM :_ watch?v=57YPXXZPSbo

Toriel gulped and stared at the diary. This may be the only way to know the truth, about how Asgore lived without her, about the Underground after her flee,  
about the humans she tried to protect. But she was also afraid, she thought if she read the diary, she would come to hate Asgore once again like before.  
Deep inside her SOUL, she doesn't want to hate him anymore, she want to make peace with him, and… the follow-up doesn't come out of her head.  
Hoping Asgore would understand her act, she took his diary with her and went inside her room, following everyone's example and went to sleep in last.

But she wasn't able to, Toriel couldn't ignore the whimpers Asgore was making : he is starting to remember, but this time, it was the beginning  
of the tragedies he was seeing in his sleep. Knowing she couldn't do much, Toriel closed her eyes, frowning, hands together, praying for Asgore.

 _Gorey, stay strong… Soon it would be nothing but bad memories… And after that, I promise you will be free of this pain which tormented you for years…_

* * *

 **That's it for now, I'm already working for a the next one but... this year, I'm really full of exams so the updating could be more slower than before I'm afraid...**

 **I noticed I have more than 6,000 views ! To be honest I didn't expect my story to have such success, congratulations Asgore !**

 **Don't forget to write a review if you have something to say on this chapter, or about the story in general. If you have advices to give, I would be honored to listen. So don't be** **afraid, I don't bite !**

 **In this story, Asgore is suffering too much, I'm a horrible person... But the drama would cease one day or another, I hope...**

 **Well it was a pleasure to post this, see you for the next time !**

 **Starting the next chapter, this is the moment when my spin-off "story" should be seen : it is called "Asgore's Diary".**

s/12727178/1/Asgore-s-Diary


	16. Chapter 14 : I'll Be Waiting For You

**The story continues ! I hope you're all doing well. Enjoy this new chapter !**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen : I'll Be Waiting For You

When morning came, the grayish walls of New Home were brighter, but still pretty dark. Only the Golden Flowers were shining in all their glory. Everyone were still sleeping, some peacefully, others were struggling to find sleep through the night.

In their room, Frisk and Asriel were sleeping in their beds unaware of their parents' presence not far away from them. But the human was also unaware Asriel was sleeping in his bed, she was convinced he wouldn't be able to go inside since she locked the door… But what she doesn't know is the fact that a certain skeleton took the room's key without her consent.

In the living room, Sans' snores were the only noises we could hear in the house, the skeleton was deeply asleep in the very comfortable armchair besides the chimney, which belonged to Asgore…and Toriel before her flee.

Speaking of Toriel, the goat woman was beside Asgore through the rest of the night…she was unable to close her eyes because her ears caught Asgore's whimpering and crying. The noises he made weren't so loud they could wake everyone, but only Toriel heard him since her room is just beside his. She knew there were nothing she could do for him while he is witnessing his memories, but she couldn't resist the urge to watch him sleep.

After realizing it would be useless to try to sleep, Toriel got out of her room and went to Asgore's, staying by his side while she was reading his diary…

When he was moving in his sleep, Toriel hold his hand and hummed a lullaby, which at least stopped him from moving but his crying still remained.

Back to present time, Toriel took a look at the hourglass and realized it was nine in the morning… She was awake through the entire night, watching Asgore… A few hours ago he stopped crying, but he didn't look like he was sleeping peacefully.

Toriel put her hand on Asgore's forehead and frowned : he was burning hot, he got a fever… And it won't go away until he recovers all of his memories…

The goat woman closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "How long…" She whispered. "How long this fever of his caught him…? If I noticed it like I should have…"

After she withdrew her hand off Asgore's forehead, Toriel went to the bathroom searching for some items which could get his fever down. When she came back, she was carrying a bucket of water with a washcloth. Toriel was a bit disappointed : she was also looking for some medicine for fever but couldn't find any she could use, all the medicine in the bathroom were obsolete for _ages_ ! She was seriously starting to wonder if Asgore was in the right state of mind… Well, of course he wasn't, but to forget about getting new medicine ? Does Alphys knows any of that ?

When she stared at the sick child, Toriel noticed that Asgore was sweating, his body temperature must have risen due to the fever… After she put aside the bucket of water, she lifted him by the armpits very gently, making sure to not wake him up and stripped him off the sweater he was wearing, with him being shirtless.

After she laid him down without forgetting to cover his body with the blankets, Toriel took the wet washcloth, squeezed all the water from it and put it on Asgore's forehead. When he felt the cold cloth he groaned, a little uncomfortable, and very slowly he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Toriel's eyes watching him, acknowledging his awakening.

"…Tori…" Asgore called with his voice very cracked, before coughing lightly. As he licked his lips, he felt his throat was very dry, he concluded he was getting dehydrated. Toriel noticed and laid down him when he tried to stand up.

"Don't move Gorey…" She said. "You got sick since last night, you have to stay in bed…" When Asgore reached for her, Toriel caught his hand and hold it with both of her hands.

As Asgore coughed again, she asked. "Do you want me to get you something ?" Unable to talk, he just caressed his neck hoping for Toriel to realize he was thirsty.

She nodded in understanding and answered. "Alright, I'll get you some water. Wait here, and don't get out of the bed." She warned. Without waiting for a response, Toriel stand up and went to the kitchen.

 _It was just a matter of time Asgore would get thirsty…_ She thought. _Now that I think about it, he didn't eat or drink anything since he woke up last night from his coma. I should get him something to eat too…_

When she reached the living room, Toriel noticed Sans' sleeping form in the armchair, the skeleton still deeply asleep judging by his snores. Toriel chuckled as she shook her head at the sight of silliness right before her. When she reached the kitchen, Toriel looked around.

Just like all the other places of the house, New Home's kitchen was entirely grey. The fridge, the sink, the stovetop, and even the trash can are in the same color ! Then, Toriel remembered what was written in Asgore's diary. From his point of view, the loss of color was caused by the lack of HOPE in the place, but Toriel thinks there is something more…

Recalling the diary's words, Toriel saw what Asgore was feeling at that time : sadness, loneliness, anger and fear. For now, she only read the first pages, when he spoke about the first human of the six who fell in the Underground. This chapter proved that Asgore wasn't blinded by bloodlust as she believed, he was already starting to doubt… But he was afraid by sparing the humans would be an insult of Asriel's memory, he forbid himself to forgive the humans for what they did to him, for what they did to her family…

Even though Asgore was wrong, she was starting to understand him, and pity him…

When she looked down, something caught her eye in the trash can. When she picked it, she recognized a recipe of Butterscotch pie, and looking in the trash can again, there was other crumpled recipes…

Toriel laughed, knowing Asgore tried many, _many_ times to recreate her Butterscotch pie but never succeeded. Just like her when she tried to make a Golden Flower tea exactly like he did, but failed as miserably as him.

Toriel gasped when she realized Asgore was waiting for her to come back with some food and water, and hurried herself. When she looked in the fridge, she noticed some containers of snails, and some food from the surface. She concluded that Frisk and Asriel did some groceries before the went in the Underground.

At first, she wanted to make a snail pie, but it would make too much time… So she took a yogurt instead. But it's still not enough… As Toriel looked up, she noticed the storage on the wall. Letting her curiosity guide her, she opened it and stared, blinking…

There was only a cereal package, Toriel took it and read the words "Temmie Flakes" on it. She was sure she could hear someone screaming the title.

"Temmie Flakes ! Such a cute !"

Toriel jumped and turned around, but she saw nobody. Sans was still sleeping like he didn't hear the very high pitched voice.

 _Such enthusiasm._ she thought. _Those cereal must be really successful…_

But comically Toriel put the Temmie Flakes' package back in the storage, a little annoyed of the voice who nearly disturbed the peacefully atmosphere of the house, and picked the food and water she intend to give to Asgore. When she came back into his room, his patient was struggling to stay awake, blinking each five seconds. When he noticed Toriel, he smiled.

Toriel sat in the chair beside the bed and gave Asgore the glass of water. "You're tired Asgore, if you're so sleepy why didn't you go back to sleep…?" She asked. Asgore drank some water, coughed a little and answered.

"You went to get me a drink, it would be a waste of time for you if I fell asleep right now. And to be honest, I don't wanna sleep anymore…" He said as he looked down.

Toriel noticed Asgore was shaking sightly, she could guess what was tormenting him so much. As she looked closer, she could swear he was gritting his teeth, clutching the bed sheets.

In an attempt to comfort him, Toriel put her hand on his shoulder as she put the other hand on his cheek. "Is that your memories which are making you so down ?" She said softly. Asgore looked away, his eyes hidden by his hair.

"I have been seeing things I don't understand… Scary things… Our child, Chara dying of illness, Asriel absorbing their SOUL and going to the surface carrying their body, and… him, d-dying in our arms, t-turned i-into dust…!" Asgore stuttered and went shaking. Toriel put her hand under his chin and turned his head, and at that moment she could see terrified eyes, afraid something terrible would happen around him.

"Everything you're seeing are memories…" She muttered. Asgore looked up to her as she continued. "Remember you saw Asriel, alive and safe… and Chara… She is alive as well…" Toriel would have preferred she would avoid talking about Chara as long Asgore doesn't remember what happened between him and them.

Asgore became relieve, but went confused. "Our children are still… But how…?" He asked. Toriel just shook her head.

"The answer will come to you with time… Like Gaster said, you have to be patient…" She said. Asgore was still reluctant to go back to sleep so she added. "I know it's painful, but you cannot stay in this state forever… You have to remain strong for your sake Asgore, for our sake as well…"

Asgore stared at her and answered. "Tori…Could you do something for me…?" Toriel nodded and smiled.

"Anything for you Gorey… What do you need ?" Asgore blushed and asked.

"Take me in your arms… Like the other night under the northern lights…" Toriel felt her heart warming up and embraced her "ex-husband", putting her head on his as he continued. "At that time, it was just you and me… Only our love mattered, far away from hatred, far away from war and far away from the day we got sealed…"

Toriel could feel Asgore's arms around her as she answered in turn. "And I promise it will remain like that… Nothing would separate us anymore…"

Asgore didn't understand what Toriel mean by the word "anymore" but remained quiet, as he slowly closed his eyes, the warmth of Toriel's hug made him very sleepy. Before he falls asleep, he could hear Toriel laugh and say "You didn't even notice the yogurt I took for you, even if it was nothing… Next time you wake up, I will make you something more filling… Remember Gorey, I'm here now and you will _never_ waste my time…"

When Asgore fell asleep, Toriel laid him on the bed, and sat on the chair. When she was sure he was deeply asleep, she took the diary and continued where she was, the moment Asgore acknowledged the presence of the first of the six humans who fell in the Underground…

 _BGM : Home_

Meanwhile inside the children's room, Asriel started to wake up slowly. At first, he wanted to stay on the bed, but he wasn't tired anymore. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the sight of Frisk, still in Morpheus' embrace.

In an instant, Asriel felt his cheeks burning, just like last night… or every night… Fearing Frisk was watching him, he hid his head with his hand, red like Undyne's hair.

 _It's that feeling again…_ he thought. _I need to get out of here before I do something I would regret later._

Making sure he wasn't doing any noise, Asriel got out of his bed and walked very slowly. Each time Frisk would move or mutter in her sleep, Asriel freezes and his blushing gets worse. When he closed the room's door behind him, he let out a long relieved sigh.

 _I think a shower would make me feel better, it has been a little while since i didn't take one…_

Minutes later in the bathroom, Asriel stripped himself of his sweater and looked at himself in the mirror : because of his young age and the lack of time he had for exercices, Asriel didn't grow much muscle, compared to his father or even Undyne, he was a little thin. But at least, his chest was a bit muscular much to his delight. He guessed he gained this from Asgore.

Before, he didn't really care about his appearance, but recently he felt a need of growing some muscles, he didn't really know why. But there were something else : when Asgore gave him one half of his SOUL, he was more younger, Frisk was much older and taller than him. And now his height competes with hers, his growth was very fast within two months.

 _Does a boss-monster grow faster than a human ? Maybe I should ask Mom and Dad about it…_

After he put his clothes in the laundry basket, Asriel turned the water and went in the shower enjoying the hot water…

Fifteen minutes later, Asriel came out of the bathroom only with a towel around his waist, some water still dripping on his fur. It was easy to wash the fur, but to dry it… It was a pure trail of patience for him.

 _This is why I hate this fur !_ He thought, annoyed. _They can say anything about us but humans are so lucky for not having fur ! They call it cute, fluffy and all but it's easy to say that when they're not having trouble drying themselves !_

But this wasn't the only reason Asriel was annoyed : he forgot to take fresh clothes with him, which are in his room… with Frisk still asleep.

Asriel gulped and turned the door's handle very slowly and opened the door, and took a look inside. Frisk was still asleep and she didn't seem to have heard the door's opening. Asriel sighed of relief and went inside.

As he walked very quietly, he was so focused on the drawer he didn't look very often at the human, certain she wouldn't wake up. When he finally reached the drawer, Asriel opened it and took the clothes he needed, he noticed some of the sweaters he have were green with yellow stripes. Even the shirts were in the same color. He facepalmed as he remembered green and yellow being his favorite colours, like Chara…

Asriel shook his head and continued to pick other clothes. Since it was summer, he took a shirt with a pair of shorts. Asriel was relieved he succeeded to get what he wanted without Frisk waking up and seeing him wearing nothing but a towel…

 _BGM : Nyeh heh heh !_

Suddenly a shriek echoed in the room, making Asriel flinch before he turned around. What he saw was a wide awoken human staring at him like he grew two other heads, her face turned crimson clutching a pillow, threatening him to throw it at his face.

Asriel was in a very _bad_ position. "Uhhh…" Scared of the pillow, he stuttered. "H-h-howdy…?"

So much things were rushing in Frisk's head. The noise of the drawer aroused her from her sleep and when she looked up to the source of the noise, she saw Asriel… naked…only wearing a towel around his waist…not even covering his knees… most of his fur wet… and… a very _fluffy_ tail…

"What the hell are you doing here ?!" She screamed. "Get out, get out, NOW !"

Asriel was very embarrassed, but he still tried to calm Frisk so she won't throw the pillow at him. "F-Frisk this is a misunderstanding ! I was just looking for clothes, you see—" He tried to explain but Frisk interrupted.

"Your story doesn't interest me ! I was just right here and you…" She was beginning to be in loss of words. Asriel took the occasion.

"But you were _sleeping_! I was just looking for fresh clothes ! It's not like I was stalking you or anything"

That comment sent Frisk on edge. She threw the pillow to Asriel's face with all her might, making him yelp and stepping back, but suddenly…

 _bump !_

That sound was telling Frisk she shouldn't _dare_ to look down what has just fallen, instead she covered her face with her hands so she couldn't see anything. When Asriel took the pillow away from his face, he was confused as he stared at Frisk looking very embarrassed, but then he realized he didn't feel his towel anymore and looked down…

"BAAAAAHH ~ !"

In a blink, Asriel hid himself with the pillow and closed his eyes in embarrassment. He expected Frisk to yell at him but instead, he heard something like…laughing.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed Frisk was keeping from laughing but a few seconds later, she let out uncontrollable giggles.

Asriel blushed like a red potato, he was so embarrassed he couldn't control it. "What's so funny ?!" He asked, bemused. Frisk didn't give any answer as she continued her laugh session until the door opened, showing Toriel rushing inside the room.

"What's going on here children ?! I hope you have a good reason for making so much noise because you could have awoken As-"

Toriel's eyes widened and her mouth formed a 'o' as she looked at her children : Frisk was hiding her face, still giggling and Asriel… was naked, hiding himself with a pillow.

When she blinked, she crossed her arms and asked "Is there something I need to know Asriel ?" She could see Asriel was in a bad mood and she couldn't help teasing him a little, when he stared at her, he was using the pleading look.

"C-could I h-have some p-privacy please ?" He looked down, a little humiliated. Frisk noticed that a managed to hold her laughing, only with her smiling. Toriel nodded and smiled as well.

"There is no need to make a big deal Asriel, I mean I already saw you naked countless times." That only made Asriel fuming in anger. "MOM !"

Toriel lifted her arms in surrender and chuckled."Okay I got it, I've said enough ! We will let you change yourself in peace. But please keep quiet, your father is sleeping and he was quite reluctant to go back to bed."

Asriel snorted. "I'm not the only one to blame…" At this moment Frisk cracked and laughed again, making Asriel growl.

Toriel stared at her, a little amused "Let's get out of here alright ?" She asked. Frisk only nodded and followed Toriel going out of the room. Before she closed the door, she heard Asriel one last time "Golly… This is the worst day of my life…"

As she walked toward the living room, Toriel asked"So why were you laughing like crazy back then ?"

Firsk snickered. "Asriel did something really unexpected when his towel fell down." She added. When Toriel asked for more she answered

"He… bleated…" And once again, she laughed again.

At first Toriel was confused, but when she got the scene in her mind, she tried to contain her amusement.

"I think you should get used to it my child, it's kind of like a habit for Asriel to bleat when his embarrassment exceeds the limits." She advised as she sat at the table.

Frisk sat in front of Toriel and answered. "Well, I guess I found myself a hobby." Toriel noticed the fact that Frisk wasn't heartbroken anymore, did Asriel apologize yesterday ?

Wanting to know how Frisk feels, she asked. "By the way, how do you do Frisk ? Are you feeling better from yesterday ?"

Toriel immediately regretted asking this question when she saw Frisk's joyful side vanish into a gloomy one.

"I'm sorry for asking that…" She told her. "When I saw you laughing with Asriel, I thought you talked with each other, that he gave you his apologies…"

Frisk interrupted her by lifting her hand and replied softly. "Mom, you don't have anything to apologize for, it would be surprising if you didn't ask me anything about it… To answer to your question, yes I'm feeling better… this night gave me a lot of good. But Asriel and me didn't have a talk until the _misunderstanding_ we had this morning. Yesterday I was already asleep before he came to sleep in turn."

"Then how come weren't you mad at him back then ?" Toriel asked. Her child should be scowling at Asriel instead of laughing at him.

Frisk snorted "Oh, but I am still mad at him…" _That's what I expected…_ Toriel thought.

"…But not in the same way as yesterday : I was _furious_ with Asriel, but what happened in the room just now relieved the tension…" Frisk chuckled. "…and, I calmed down before I fell asleep with Sans' help."

Toriel arched a brow at the sleeping skeleton on the armchair. "Oh ? Sans managed to talk with you ?" She asked. Frisk nodded slowly while she crosses her arms on the table. "Mmhm… To be honest, I wasn't willing to talk with anyone… I even locked the door ! But that doesn't seem to stop him. Sans made me think a lot of things last night."

"Can you tell me about it ?" Toriel asked, letting curiosity get the best of her. Frisk looked like she hesitated to tell her but agreed. "Alright… But I'm warning you : it's gonna be long."

Toriel answered cheerfully "I don't mind, I don't have much to do anyways. We will wait for Asriel to come out and for Sans to wake up."

"What about dad ?" Frisk asked puzzled. She didn't get any news of Asgore's situation since yesterday. "Shouldn't we wait for him as well ?"

Toriel shook her head with a tiny frown. "I'm afraid not, Asgore is deeply asleep, he got a little sick… His memories are going back to him…" Then, she folded her hands. "But I'm afraid the worst is right ahead…"

Frisk stared in silence while Toriel looked down. Asgore's diary keeps revealing her new secrets but as she read, the contents made her more and more worried for him. What would happen when he would see his past actions ? And… How is he going to react when he sees her rejecting him and hurting him during their new life on the surface…?

Asriel, fully clothed, hid behind his room's door as he listens to the conversation between her mom and Frisk. He leaned his back on the door as he crosses his arms.

 _I hope Chara's corruption has entirely vanished from dad… If not, when he sees his last memories… the conflicts he had with mom…_

Meanwhile, Asgore was still in bed. His memories were rushing to him, but it was not like with the trident : he was seeing unmoving images, but there was still voices echoing through his mind. He was seeing things, _scary_ things.

Asgore was shaking as he saw himself, aiming his trident towards a human.

 _"No… Not another one… How many others came to me…?"_ He thought. Asgore was seeing the third human getting killed because of him. He was so urged to scream bloody murders, but for now he kept resisting. But for how long…?

When we look at him he seems to sleep peacefully, but inside him, Asgore was getting crushed under the horrors he witnesses.

Back to the living room, Frisk was sharing with Toriel her conversation with Sans. The latter was still sleeping like if nothing could wake him up. The conversation continued on every detail, even with Asriel's attachment on Frisk. Toriel chuckled and told her human child that she already had her suspicions about his son's behavior with her.

Asriel departed from the door when he heard her mother's comments. His embarrassment wouldn't fade away for a long time after hearing all of this. When would his torture end for once ?

Then suddenly, he heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in." He answered. When the door opened, Frisk came inside the room and walked to her bed. "Good morning Asriel." She greeted. Asriel noticed the soft tone on the human's voice, maybe she is still upset with him but at least, she seems to have calmed down.

"Good morning Frisk." He greeted back. He looked down at his fingers, playing with them as Frisk opened the drawer. Urging himself to get a conversation with her, he muttered, still not looking at Frisk in the eyes.

"Are you going to take a shower as well ?" Frisk stared at him, looking puzzled. What is he trying to do ? "Well yes, like every morning. I would have preferred to sleep again, but I'm not tired anymore… Since a _certain someone_ woke me up from bed." She hissed.

Asriel flinched and tensed. _Yep, she's still mad at me…_ He thought. Then, Frisk sighed a put the clothes she intends to take with her in the bathroom on her bed before sitting alongside Asriel. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so aggressive. I was just—" But then, Asriel stopped her.

"No don't apologize. I'm the one who gets the blame. After what I said to you yesterday, you have every right to be angry…" Frisk stayed quiet, she urged Asriel to continue, knowing he have other things to say.

 _BGM : It's Raining Somewhere Else_

"When Chara showed up, I lost control over my actions. The moment I looked at them, I saw past events of dad being manipulated by them, getting controlled by them… and getting impaled by his own trident because of them… Everything dad has been through in these last months, was because of them. I was angry and, I wanted to avenge him… I felt like another person.

I'm so, so sorry for saying you didn't have a family before Frisk, it's not something I'm supposed to say since I don't know much about you… I didn't know you and I still don't. It's okay if you don't forgive me, I understand…" When he finished, Asriel closed his eyes to prevent his tears to escape. He jumped a little when he felt something soft on his cheek.

He opened his teary eyes to look at Frisk caressing his cheek with her hand, with a warm smile. "Asriel… If you went to see me yesterday, even if your purpose was to apologize, I would have done worse than slapping you like I did before." When she tapped his cheek, Asriel looked like a whipped puppy. Frisk chuckled at the adorable sight and continued.

"But now, I have relaxed, thanks to Sans… I'm not really angry at you anymore, but I'm still hurt. My past is something very sensitive to me, if I had the power, I would have forgotten everything until I fell in the Underground. If you really want to know me, you have to give me some time. For not I'm not ready yet…" When he felt Asriel's hand on hers, Frisk blushed. "I'll wait, I will always be waiting for you. Even if it would take months, years… I'll always be there…f-for you…" He promised, stuttering in the last words. This time, he allowed himself to cry and hugged Frisk very tightly. The human leaned on the warmth Asriel's fur was giving her and hummed, crying a little.

Then, she heard Asriel once again. "Frisk… There is something I need to tell you…" After resting her head on his shoulder, Frisk asked "What is it Asriel…?"

For a moment, there was a great silence. Asriel hesitated and was unable to control his words anymore, but his mouth stayed closed. Frisk could feel his heartbeats echoing all over them. She was feeling hot on her cheeks, she couldn't understand why… Asriel just have something to say, it's not like he would…

After he took a deep breath, Asriel manages to talk. "Frisk…" He whispered. The latter lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him with her eyes opened, staring at his.

"Frisk… I lo—"

 _BGM : But Nobody Came_

Suddenly, they heard a very loud terrifying scream making them alarmed. When he regained his senses, Asriel recognized the voice of the one who was screaming with so much force.

"Dad !" He yelled. "It's dad !" Without wasting a second, Asriel took Frisk's hand and ran. When they opened their room's door, they saw Toriel running as well, and they followed her towards Asgore's room.

When they came inside the room, they saw Asgore trashing in his bed, still screaming with the blankets on the floor. His eyes were closed, but he was clutching his head, meaning he was still trapped in his memories. Toriel was horrified at the sight, that was what she feared : he was witnessing the killing. He was certainly refusing to admit he is the one who killed all six children.

Toriel's fear increased when she heard Asgore screaming with all of his might. "MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, _MAKE IT STOOP !_ " When he was out of air, Asgore took a deep breath and shrieked again.

"TORI ! HELP ME ! I NEED YOU !"

At that moment, Toriel felt a great amount of guilt through her entire being.

 _How many… How many years have you been in this state Asgore ?_ she thought. _Why did you choose to endure this pain all alone ?_

Back to Alphys and Undyne's house, the screen was showing the scene with Toriel trying to shook Asgore off his nightmare. Papyrus and Alphys were petrified because of what their eyes were staring at. Undyne seemed less frightened but her fists clenched and her gritted teeth told otherwise.

The ex-captain of the Royal Guard couldn't control her tears as she grew scared for Asgore. When she realized she was crying, Undyne looked down, hiding her face as she whispered so no one could hear her. "Father…"

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now... Asgore is beginning to snap, what he is seeing is the killing of the last humans. The memories are going back to him more faster than the last time. I know you don't want Asgore to suffer anymore, but I'm afraid he is not done enduring pain...yet.  
By the way, there is something I should've asked to you since the very beginning : what do you think about the background music I put on the chapters ? Should I keep them or should I stop ? I need your advice on this.**

 **I hope you liked it, I'll see you for the next time. Have a nice day !**


	17. Chapter 15: What Should I Believe ?

**I'm not dead yet ! Sorry for making you wait for so long ! But with the exams it's so hard to spare some time to write this chapter... For now I can finally breathe but when June comes... I would be _unable_ to update the story... **

**Well enough talk, enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen : What Am I Supposed To Believe ?

Frisk and Asriel stared in silence at their parents. They had tried almost everything, they called him, shook him and even forced his eyes open, but nothing succeeded. Asgore remained deaf of their calls as he continued his screaming. Toriel refused to give up, she was desperate to calm him down, or to wake him up. Then, she got an idea, maybe brutal but that could work.

"Forgive me Asgore…" She whispered before she gave Asgore a hard slap on the cheek, making Frisk and Asriel jaw dropped to see her use such a method. Asgore stopped screaming and opened his eyes very widely. He was finally out of his nightmares… But he couldn't forget the words he said…

 _As long as you live humans, my people would never live peacefully in the surface… Because of your concept of superiority, we lost almost everything : friends…families… and even our freedom… Don't you realize that your race's existence is a series of mistakes ?! Since your creation, your kind always used war for power ! You don't have any respect for life ! Your God forbid you to kill, yet you disobey him, and WE are the demons ?!_

Asgore was out of breath, he breathed heavily as he tried to settle down. He really hated humans when they killed Asriel, he saw them as traitors, murderers and liars… The only humans who were different in his eyes were Tibault, and Chara.

When she realized that Asgore still didn't notice his surroundings, Toriel reached for him and pulled him in her arms, earning his attention. When he stared at her in the eyes, Asgore teared up. "Tori…" How did he end like this ?

"I beg you, Tori… Don't leave me… I need you so much…" He pleaded. Toriel nodded and put her head on his head. "I won't… I promise I won't ever leave you again…" She promised. There is no way she would let him behind again…

Asgore sobbed and lamented himself. He needed know if she's aware of his past, how "You know…? About what I've done to…" He didn't dare to finish his sentence. He was terrified, so afraid Toriel would hate him, he remembered the day when he declared war on humans, when she left the castle. But then she felt her grip over him tighten and he heard her hum something. Asgore's eyes widened when he recognized the song which have no lyrics. It was the same song he used to comfort her when Asriel and Chara died…

 _Flashback :_

 _BGM : An Ending_

 _The day following Chara and Asriel's death, the castle fell in an agonizing quietness. Toriel took Chara's body to Gaster so he could mummify them. She and Asgore didn't do anything, they didn't eat, they didn't sleep, they just stay sit on their thrones crying their eyes out until their eyes hurt while they hold their hands for mutual comfort. No one dared to disturb their mourning peace, the Underground was in total despair… The last hope of freedom the monsters saw in Chara and Asriel was crushed into a million pieces taken by the wind, just like Asriel's dust…_

 _How did it end up like this ? No one could answer, their loss of HOPE was so great they lost their ability to speak, or even think. The circumstances of Asriel's death remained fuzzy for the Underground, the king and the queen were too devastated to give more details, and their people knew that. Although they ached to discover what happened to their prince, the monsters respected their rulers' desire to mourn their children and decided to do the same, joining the moment of silence Asgore and Toriel began._

 _Asgore was lost in thought. Before Asriel turned into dust, he noticed several varied wounds on his body : cuts were all over his face…no… all over his entire body, his clothes were shredded at certain areas, some cuts were tiny, others were much bigger. Knifes or blades should be responsible for those cuts… But there were other wounds Asgore has never seen : in some other areas, There were…tiny holes in Asriel's clothes and skin, like if something pierced him._

 _Asgore began to put the pieces together, and widened his eyes as he understood. After he absorbed Chara's SOUL, Asriel took their body and went through the barrier and made up to the surface ; then he came back, still with his sibling in his arms, but was severely injured, before he died turning into dust._

 _The humans… They are those who did this to Asriel, and those holes… It should mean they created other weapons of destruction. After centuries human kind hadn't changed one bit, they didn't hesitate to slaughter his son just because he was a monster, they didn't even try to understand Asriel's reasons. Like usual, instead of using their brains, they used their warlike nature…_

 _"Gorey…?" Asgore blinked when he heard Toriel's voice calling him. He turned his head and noticed his wife was worried as she stared at him._

 _"You seem very pensive… Are you sure you're okay…? You didn't say a word for a moment…" She said in a soft tone._

 _Asgore shook his head and frowned, of course he wasn't okay, but he couldn't just say that to her. Asriel's death shocked her more than him, since they sat on their throne, Toriel stared at the Golden Flowers, at the same spot Asriel collapsed. "What about you dear ? You seem pretty tried… I think you need to get some rest, you would feel better after you get some sleep." He whispered as he stroked her hand in order to comfort her. Toriel was reluctant at first but she knew Asgore would insist if she refused to sleep, she would be lying if she said she wasn't tired…_

 _When he earned Toriel's approval, Asgore stood up from his throne and took her very gently as he carried her in bridal style. The moment he reached their house, Toriel snapped and began another crying session, she felt she was growing distance with Asriel when they left the throne room and she couldn't stand it. What if she doesn't feel his presence anymore the next time she comes back in the room ?_

 _She forgot her anguish when Asgore began to hum a song she has come to over the years, he wasn't really good in that domain but Toriel could give him a A+ for the effort. Her heart still ached in mourning for Asriel and Chara's death but she was feeling a little better because of Asgore's attempts to comfort her, and she was grateful for that. But what about him ? Her husband avoided her questions when she asked him if he was fine… She just hopped he would tell her when the next time she asks him…_

 _Asgore looked down at Toriel when he heard snores coming from her. He was relieved she was sleeping at last, but he frowned. Toriel must be very broken to fall asleep so fast, which is not really surprising : it is unbearable for a mother to lose her children in one single night. Not that he wasn't heartbroken as her…_

 _Their house was so quiet, it didn't look like there were children who live here. After Asriel's birth and Chara's arrival, Asgore was used to hear his kids playing, laughing, singing or even arguing with each other. Now, it's just him, and his wife… all alone once again. Of course Gaster and Gerson were still there, but it's not the same with them, they are their friends…not their family._

 _When he got inside Toriel's room, Asgore gently laid his wife on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. Just as when he was turning around to leave the room, he felt something gripping his cape. Toriel, who awoke from the loss of warmth Asgore was giving her, didn't want him to leave her alone in the darkness of her room which was terrifying her. Without her word, she pleaded him to stay with her, she needed the same comfort he gave her when they met for the first time…_

 _When Asgore nodded, Toriel let go of his cape so he can take it off with his armor. After he put it on the chair with him wearing a shirt and a pair of pants, Asgore joined Toriel on her bed and took her in a warm embrace. When he felt that his wife was in the verge of tears, Asgore hummed the song again until she fell asleep once more…_

 _End of Flashback :_

 _BGM : Fallen Down_

It was just like that time, Toriel remembered. When her kids died, she fell in a depressing period. But Asgore was there to help her getting a little better…by humming the same song she is humming right now. Frisk was amazed, somewhat still a little shocked, of the method Toriel applied to settle Asgore. The song she was hearing was soothing yet somewhat familiar to another song from the surface, judging by the tone. She doesn't remember the title of this song, it was been a while since last time she heard it. Maybe with time she could find it and show it to Asgore and Toriel…

Asriel never forgotten this song : it was used as a lullaby to keep him from crying when he was a baby. When he grew up he was told that this song was invented by his parents while they participated in the Nose Nuzzling Tournament. If you asked him before, Asriel would've considered the song and the championship ridiculous and embarrassing, but now he sees it as a memory of Toriel and Asgore's relationship when they got married, before everything crushed resulting with them fighting with each other.

When Frisk stared at Asriel, she saw a reflection she has never seen on his face. There was a caring smile, at first it doesn't look like a smile because of it being small, but the eyes told otherwise. His stare was telling the relief going through him by the sight of the progressing reconciliation between Asgore and Toriel. May they never get separated again…

Frisk felt a Asriel's hand holding hers and tugging on it, earning her attention. Unwilling to disturb his parents, Asriel whispered. "Let's go back to our room Frisk, I think they need to be alone." She gave a nod and left with Asriel after she stared at Asgore and Toriel one last time. Her curiosity drove her to ask herself questions about what Asgore have seen exactly in his visions, about what he is thinking right now, and, how will he react when he remembers the period when he unleashed his rage at Toriel.

Frisk was so lost in her thoughts that she followed Asriel without knowing where he was going. When she finally got out of her trance, she noticed they were in the kitchen. When she asked him what he wanted to do, Asriel chuckled and reminded her they didn't eat their breakfast. Feeling a little silly, Frisk laughed with him and searched for food with him.

Several minutes later, the two reconciled best friends came back in the living room with Asriel holding two bowls of Temmie Flakes and Frisk carrying in one hand two glasses and the other hand a bottle of milk. After they prepared their breakfast, they ate facing each other while they both decided to let Toriel take care of Asgore until things go wrong. Before that happens, Asriel wants to enjoy his time with Frisk as much as they can.

"By the way Asriel, there were something you wanted to tell me, what is it ?" She asked, holding a giggle when Asriel blushed. "W-well…uh, you see… I…" He stuttered but Frisk wanted to tease him much longer. "You said « I lo— », you didn't finish your phrase back then. Go ahead, I don't think dad is gonna interrupt you this time." She replied as she rested her head on her hands.

 _BGM : Dating Tense !_

Asriel was sweating like crazy. He couldn't believe he was going to say _that_. He must be so in the clouds to be ready to tell her he…

Trying to avoid her stare, Asriel scratched the back of his neck and looked away. Then he faked to remember something when he made an « Oh ! », making Frisk raise a brow.

"There is something you were supposed to do before we had a talk : you said you intended to take a shower right ?" He chuckled, doing his best to hide his shyness, without success.

Frisk stared at Asriel for two minutes without making a single move, which was a little uncomfortable for him. Then, she broke the silence when she sighed and pointed at Asriel, touching his nose. "You're not off the hook Asriel Dreemurr," She warned. "Next time, I won't let you go so easily, you lucky you reminded me I planned to take a shower. As soon I'm finished, I will make you finish that sentence you started earlier, even if I have to tie you on a chair so you cannot espace."

"…Golly…" That was all Asriel managed to say at Frisk's intimidating but playful glare. He let another bleat escape when she pushed her index on his nose, making the human smirk. Without a word, Frisk left after she gave Asriel a wave, leaving him alone with Sans… still sleeping.

When he acknowledged the skeleton's presence, Asriel stared at him for a few minutes. Even his father's scream hadn't disturbed his sleep… Papyrus must be struggling to wake his brother…

Asriel was wondering if Sans would still be asleep if something worse happened to Asgore instead of a nightmare ? Luckily for this sleepy-bone head, there was nothing serious so he off the hook, for now…

Suddenly Asriel's eyes widened as he got an idea and his frown slowly turned into a wide evil grin. He couldn't wait for Frisk to come back, today is going to be just as fun…

 _Meanwhile, within Asgore's mind :_

 _"Do not…_ ** _touch me_** _Dreemurr…"_

 _"I will never be friends with_ ** _you_** _…"_

 _"Do you really expect me to believe you after everything you've done to those poor innocent humans ?!"_

 _"No matter what you do, no matter how many times you will apologize, I will_ ** _never_** _forgive you !"_

 _"My child, I told you to stay away from him."_

 _"Don't « Tori » me you pathetic welp."_

 _"How many times do I have to tell you that I have severed my bonds with you ? Do I have to use force instead of words ?!"_

 _Asgore was stuck in a dark place, getting darker, more darker, the darkest place he have never seen. Under the pressure, he kneeled down and clutched his head as Toriel's voice kept on attacking him._

 _"Coward…"_

 _"You dirty murderer…"_

 _"Why did you take this job ? Are you trying to waste more of my time ? Why won't you leave me alone ?"_

 _"You're dead to me…"_

 _"You're nothing more but a nuisance…"_

 _"I hope you're suffering as much as I did…"_

 _"This does not change anything Dreemurr. The fact that Asriel is with us once again doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive you for being a murderer."_

"ASGORE !"

Asgore opened his eyes and found himself back to this room, he must have fallen asleep he concluded, then he realized he was still in Toriel's arms. Slowly, very slowly, he rose his head and stared Toriel, who was concerned after she saw Asgore shaking in his sleep. Unable to forget her voice of hatred he has heard in his dream, he abruptly escaped from Toriel's embrace and moved away from her with tears on his eyes. His former queen was confused, why is he acting like this ? He was only starting to calm down from his nightmares… Did he… got more…?

"Asgore…?" She reached for him but Asgore only shook his head, telling her to not touch him, which she reluctantly obeyed.

"T-Tori…" Asgore stuttered, his fear and his pain growing with each passing seconds. Toriel answered his call by a nod and Asgore continued.

"Did you… Did you really mean those words you have said ?" He asked

Toriel's confusion grew more. She had no clue what Asgore is referring to. Did she say something to make him upset ? She never said anything mean to him besides… _No,_ she thought _Oh God please no. Not now…_ He remembers _those_ moments she would have preferred he never sees them again. When she looked at Asgore one more time, she knew how he felt : he felt alone for years doing the dirty work by himself, he felt guilty for killing the humans, and he felt betrayed by her, his wife who left him without giving any sign of life, and when she comes back regardless the suffering he was enduring, she rejects him and acts violent with a hateful behavior towards him every time he tries to talk with her…

Asgore couldn't stand her silence any longer, why is she staying quiet ? Is she trying to avoid his question ? Wanting her to answer, Asgore interrupted her thoughts. "Answer me !" He ordered. Toriel only lowered her head trying to avoid eye contact, making Asgore conclude what he was hearing earlier was real : she really…

"Asgore, at that time I—" She began but Asgore silenced her by lifting his hand. He doesn't want to hear her saying she didn't mean all the things she has done to him. "I don't want to hear excuses Tori, I want the truth… I would be angry with you if you lie to me…" There was no strong emotion in Asgore's voice, it was still soft but shaky because of his past nightmares. Still a little hesitant, Toriel nodded and confirmed Asgore's doubts.

Not angry but saddened by this revelation, Asgore sighed and hid his head beneath his arms, holding his legs. "Unbelievable… _Unbelievable_ ! Of all people… I could _never_ believe… that you'd want me to suffer at this point… I understand your anger, you're upset with me because of the six humans I have killed… but what I don't understand…is the fact that you never gave me a chance to redeem myself. I remember now, since we began our new life at the surface, I have done everything I could to make for what I did… but despite all this, you chose to overlook my efforts and you unleashed your hatred towards me every time I come near you, heck you even burnt my arm in front of the whole school because I've tried another attempt to settle things with you !"

Toriel's guilt came back strong as ever as Asgore raises his voice. She could never blame him for judging her rejections. She was so stubborn, she was convinced Asgore slaughtered the humans in cold blood and was too afraid to use one SOUL to cross the barrier to gather the others. He tried to talk to her, but she didn't listen. Not only Asgore, mostly everyone attempted to reason Toriel : Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Gerson and even Asriel when he came back… But every time she avoids the subject not wanting to believe them, thinking Asgore told them to go to her. She never listened, and Asgore had to pay the price for her stubbornness, by getting corrupted by Chara, being antisocial, causing a fight, and getting killed by them. Toriel only realized her mistakes when her eyes showed the sight of Asgore dying in her arms, and she deeply hated herself for it…

"Asgore…" She cried softly as she reached for him but couldn't bring herself to touch him, fearing he would repel her. "I would be lying if I tell you I didn't hate you…" She wanted to go on but Asgore interrupted her again. "Then what changed…? You tried to kill me in Hotland, you wanted me to suffer and… when Chara tried to take over my body, you suddenly changed your attitude calling me « Gorey » like nothing ever happened… My death itself made you forget your hatred towards me, you finally took care of me, and you brought me here…You were the very first to help me gain my memories back… It's because you saw me die in your own eyes that you've had a change of heart ?" He muttered in disbelief.

"I-I wasn't trying to kill you ! You weren't very different yourself, don't forget you wounded me by throwing me on the ground !" Toriel defended herself. Asgore snorted and shrugged his arms "My bad, I didn't know we weren't supposed to hurt each other during a fight…" Toriel's eye cracked, Asgore was getting depressed two minutes ago and now he is acting like a spoiled brat, maybe because he is a child right now… She was tempted to yell at him but remembering the original subject, she calmed down and lifted both of her arms on each side of her head and bowed her head, catching Asgore by surprise and confusion.

"Listen, we shouldn't act like that… Last time we argued each other it didn't end very well… I know you want to know exactly why I changed, but to tell you the truth, even I don't know either… Since you woke up from your coma, I was telling myself _« I must help him so he can be saved »_ , or _« I promise I would never leave him alone »_ , but I never asked myself _why_ I'm helping you when before that day on Hotland I didn't care a bit about you… Asgore, this morning I told you nothing would separate us, I assured you weren't wasting my time… And I mean that…" She declared with the same alluring tone Asgore craved for years. The latter's eyes widened when he recognized the soft voice he always loved, forgetting the vehemence she used against him which made his heart crushed, the glare on Asgore's eyes disappeared and his jaw dropped, too shocked to say a word.

Since they arrived in the Underground Toriel had predicted this day would come, with Asgore remembering her past behavior and doubting her in disbelief. She was convinced she was ready to face Asgore and finally make peace with him, but now, everything she wanted to tell him vanished in a instant. How can she tell the truth if she's unable to know what drove her to hate him and reject his desire to be forgiven ?

"Leave…" Asgore said with a sad tone, looking away trying to avoid Toriel's stare. This word stabbed her in the heart, why does he want her to leave ? Is he upset at her ? She didn't forgive him back then, is he acting the way she did with him so she can feel how being rejected by the person you love hurts ?

Asgore noticed Toriel wasn't moving, when he looked at her he saw her frowning wide tearful eyes not making a single move. For a moment, he saw a reflection of himself when he was being rejected by Toriel : alone in a dark place, waiting for someone to help him, with nothing to live for except the reintegration of Monsters in society with the Humans. But in his selfish thoughts, getting Toriel's forgiveness and being with her again was more important for him, what's the point of living in a life of peace and coexistence if you cannot be happy with the one you love who hates you ? Asgore wanted, NEEDED to show Toriel his pain, to prove her she wasn't innocent she pretend to be, and that is why he let Chara use him at the beginning.

"Toriel…" He mumbled. "If you're thinking I'm rejecting you, you have to know that I'm not…" He had to make sure Toriel isn't interpreting his wishes in the wrong way. With that said, the latter felt some relief as she took a look at Asgore's sapphire eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'm not upset with you… You hurt me pretty badly earlier… You even pushed me to my breaking point…" He reminded her, making her looking down in guilt. Asgore sighed and laid his pawn on Toriel's cheek. "Please Tori… I just want time to think… Can we save this talk for later ?"

Toriel didn't say anything, she just gave a nod very slowly. Without a word, she headed to the door but before she opened it, she added. "Breaking your mind wasn't my intention Asgore… If there was a way to turn back time so I can repair my mistakes, I would use it without hesitation…"

That said, Toriel went out of the room and closed the door behind her very gently. Struggling to stay upright Toriel rested her back against the door of Asgore's room as she rested her palm on her face, trying to settle her messy little brain.

Even if Asgore forgives her, he would never forget his painful memories… It's the sape thing with the Humans : if Asgore really forgave Humanity, he would never allow himself to forget they sealed monster-kind in the Underground. He would never forget they killed Asriel… Even if she didn't care about him back then, Toriel noticed Asgore was always wary of Humans, except children : during the school's parties with the choir, he would isolate himself and would prefer to hang out with other Monsters, like he was fearing he would be stabbed behind his back if he lows his guard.

But that doesn't mean Asgore hates Humans, maybe he did before, but not anymore. But then, does it mean Asgore would forgive Toriel, but would stay away from her ? Is he still in love with her ? In his dying breath he confessed he would always love her but, is it still the case ?

Feeling irritated from thinking too much, Toriel shook her head and went to the living room hoping she would find something to do, without noticing Sans was still asleep and Asriel and Frisk were nowhere to be seen. When she reached the kitchen, Toriel started to make a cinnamon pie with nothing to think and nothing to say. She seemed emotionless, like Asgore when he didn't have his heart, and Napstablook who watched her from the corner behind her without pointing out his presence, noticed the change.

Suddenly, Toriel could hear two people talking, recognizing Asriel and Frisk's voices. Thinking they were just chatting, she paid little attention as she continued baking her pie. When Toriel put it in the oven, she focused her ears on Asriel and Frisk's conversation.

"Asriel, what are you trying to do with this thing ?"

"I think it's time for that lazy bone to wake up, he slept too much for my taste."

"Don't tell me you're planning to wake him up with that…"

"I don't think it will work, even dad's screaming didn't do anything, while it was very loud. And if it works, I think I'm gonna enjoy how he is gonna react."

"Never I would've imagine you have that side Asriel, you're acting like a brat…"

"You've got Chara to thank for that."

"What do you mean ?"

"Later Frisk, first let's wake up Sans…"

"Oh no… Please no, you're not gonna do that for real ?!"

 ** _POOM !_**

 ** _*Gaster Blaster Sound*_**

 ** _CRASH !_**

"WHAT THE— ?!" Toriel jumped in fear as the noises echoed all over the house. Her heart was beating so fast she could swear it was much faster than Sans' bicycle. What happened to the children ? Are they alright ? What are those sounds ? When she emerged in the living room, she gasped in shock :

Sans was wide awake with with a blue eye glowing on his left eye socket, and next to him there was a Gaster Blaster with its jaw wide open. In front of Sans, Asriel was desperately trying to run to his room stopped by an annoyed Frisk who was gripping Asriel from the ears tightly enough so he couldn't escape. And behind them… A HUGE hole on the wall.

After getting over her shock Toriel's emotions switched from confusion, to disappointment and to finish, anger. After taking a deep breath, she unleashed her fury.

"Can someone tell me…WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN TO THE WALL ?!" She roared, making everyone except Frisk flinch. The latter felt the two idiots are going to have a bad, _bad_ time…

* * *

 **That's it for now, I really hope I would update faster with time.**

 **This is almost the end for this story. But it doesn't mean it's over, far from it. It would have a sequel after the next and last chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think on your reviews, see you later !**


	18. Chapter 16 : House of Memories

**I'm...Not...Dead...Yet ! Finally I got rid of the exams's pressure to get back to one of my favorite hobbies. I really should do something about all that laziness I had since summer came... Well, enough talk, enjoy the chapter I have wanted to write since I began this story !**

* * *

Chapter sixteen : House Of Memories

Unlike Undyne, Toriel doesn't use violence when she gets mad, but she is still scary enough to make Asriel want to escape from her wrath. The latter tried to escape from Frisk's grip on his ears, even giving her the puppy eyes to beg her to let him go without much success, Frisk just maintained her neutral face and tightened her grip on his ears making him flinch in pain. When Toriel asked one more time without calming down a single bit, Frisk reached for Sans' hood and pushed him and Asriel in front of her.

"On my left we have the idiot who destroyed the wall and on my right here is the _big_ idiot who got the idea to do a wake up prank by using a firecracker." She announced letting go Sans's hood and Asriel's ears. The blue light on the skeleton's left eye socked faded away as he stared at Asriel, unable to believe that Asgore and Toriel's kid would've wanted to do a single prank. Toriel too was astonished when she heard that _Asriel,_ her son who never liked pranks, had the idea to do such a prank without thinking of the consequences.

"Since when you bother to prank people Asriel ? According to my memories you despised that kind of thing when Chara was pranking you before." She said crossing her arms and staring at Asriel, the latter trying to avoid his mom's stare. "And where in the world have you found those firecrackers ?"

Asriel gulped, doing the puppy eyes trick at Frisk hoping she would at least help him but she just shook her head meaning he was on his own this time. Defeated, he stared at the ground, feeling ashamed he disappointed his mother and Frisk, just after he reconciled with her.

"Y-you see, these firecrackers… I got these from Papyrus, he told me to use these if Sans was asleep…" He muttered, joining his fingers. Toriel groaned and facepalmed. Papyrus is a very kind person but sometimes his ideas get very questionable. When Asgore was in his period of madness before their fight, she heard him calling him an idiot when the skeleton asked him to trim another hedge of him cooking spaghettis, thinking that would attract new students. At that time, Toriel would have shouted at him for insult Papyrus but before she could say a single world, Asgore shot her a threatening glare unnoticed by the skeleton. Now, she was sure if she wasn't fond of Papyrus, maybe she would agree with Asgore. Thinking about Asgore and how he was that time made Toriel's heart aching and threatening her to cry.

Frisk, Asriel and Sans were confused when they saw tears on Toriel's eyes, she was on the verge of tears. Thinking it was his fault, Asriel slowly went to her "Mom, are you okay…?"

Toriel noticed the guilt in Asriel's voice, he was thinking she was crying because of his prank but that has nothing to do with her mood. Sure she was angry he did such a stupid prank but when she thought about Asgore, all her anger faded away and her sadness came back with all its might. Even if they already saw her tears, Toriel hid her face with her hand, trying to make them believe she was tired.

"Don't… don't worry Asriel, I'm just…tired… Even though I want to ground you I'm not in the mood to do so… Don't get me wrong but because of what is happening to you father… I…I can't take care of other things at the same time like I was used to. Your father's breaking point, his isolation, my fight with him followed by his death and survival, him being in a coma… It just happened so fast and I didn't do anything to prevent any of those events… If Asgore became the opposite of what he was supposed to be… it's because I pushed him to the edge, because I let him in the darkness… In front of me all of you were here bathed in the light eager to begin a new life, except him. Asgore was always behind me sitting in the dark hoping for me to forgive him, to help him… but I didn't do any of these. I just pushed him away denying him one single ray of light, just like a prisoner locked in a cell… "

Frisk, Asriel and Sans were silently watching with a frown on their faces Toriel blaming herself for everything Asgore has gone through. They wanted to tell her she wasn't the only one to blame in order to comfort her, but what could they say ? Toriel wouldn't believe anything, she was convinced she was the only one responsible to blame. Even if that was the truth, she shouldn't see herself as the worst person of the world, even Asgore in his right state of mind wouldn't want that, they were sure of it.

"Undyne is right… I should've stopped when I had the chance… If I wasn't so selfish, Asgore wouldn't have to suffer anymore…!" She cried turning around and heading to the basement, unable to resist her aching heart making her cry more and more.

"Mom, wait !" Asriel reached to her and began to follow her, but Sans stopped him by holding his shoulder. When Asriel stared at him, the skeleton shook his head. "it's useless kid, no matter what you're going to say to her, she won't listen. you two may be more mature than most of the children of your age, you shouldn't interfere in their business. the only thing we could do is to make sure they won't get any harm and let them fix things."

"We tried the same thing last time and look where they went : they argued one more time and after that they were fighting with each other in Hotland. If we're just watching, who knows what they'll do next ?" Frisk argued crossing her arms. Sans turned to her and sighed. "do you really think they're gonna fight again frisk ?" He asked without expecting an answer, Frisk just looked down. "the reason why it didn't work last time was because they were not in their normal state, they could hear you but they didn't listen : asgore and toriel were each of them convinced they were right and that the other was in the wrong. and if you ask me that fight in hotland couldn't have been avoided even without chara. they were angry, frustrated and for them the only way to settle their differences was to use violence against each other, even if that's a childish way of thinking." Sans shrugged.

Asriel and Frisk sighed sadly, they were seriously tired of all of this. The only thing they wanted was for Asgore and Toriel to move on and reunite once again. Neither of them noticed that Asgore was listening through the door of his room since he heard the very loud noises of the firecracker and the Gaster Blaster.

His mind was a mess, now he regained every memory he lost before. He remembered everything… When Asgore saw himself killing the six humans, he hated and blamed himself considering he got to blinded by his anger which made him think the entire humanity was responsible for Asriel's death, and now… He just couldn't believe he let his emotions get the best of him one more time, hell he couldn't recognize himself : he became violent, unsociable, feared, full of hatred, he threatened to hurt his friends, he nearly killed one of them. In short, Asgore became the perfect opposite of himself, just like when he declared war against the Humans to avenge Asriel.

He couldn't believe he did the same mistake one more time, hadn't he learnt anything from the past ? Had he forgotten the prices he had to pay for being blinded by his negative emotions ? Was he so desperate for seeking peace in his heart that he had to abandon his morals for some new, dangerous and useless powers ?

Right now, Asgore was broken, afraid of himself, of what he has done, afraid of what he tried to do, and afraid of what would happen to him right now. But what broke his heart, was seeing Toriel crying and blaming herself because of him, this morning they were having good terms but that was because Asgore didn't remember anything about his previous difficult relationship with her. And when he did, he told her to leave him alone… Even if he didn't mean it, even if Toriel understood his wishes, Asgore could see he hurt her feelings. He knew he had to do something, he had to talk to her before she couldn't look at him in the eyes anymore, just like him before…

His mind set, Asgore came out of his room and walked across the hallway. When he came just beside the stairs towards the basement, he realized Sans was staring at him without making Asriel and Frisk know their father was here, they were trying to clean the mess of the destroyed wall with Asriel complaining and Frisk just ignoring him with her unimpressed face. After staring at Asgore right in the eyes, Sans broke his eye contact and stared at the stairs leading to the castle before looking at the boss-monster once again, like he was telling him Toriel went there. Asgore thanked him by a nod with a smile and headed to the basement, determined to follow Toriel. When Asgore got out of sight, Sans let out a relieved sigh knowing things are getting better starting now. When he turned around he saw Asriel and Frisk having a « what the hell » look staring at a tiny MTT robot holding a destroyed camera on its hand.

* * *

 _In the throne room :_

The two Knight Knights supposed to guard were sleeping peacefully. They just got back from the capital eating some food, when they came back they were shocked to notice Asgore's trident wasn't in its place in the pedestal anymore. At first they were confused and were at the edge of panicking and starting to search for the trident but then they realized it couldn't have been stolen : the weapon was Asgore's creation, a summoned weapon, and only the creator of the weapon could move it otherwise, the trident would be too heavy for a stranger to even move it. So they concluded Asgore has finally awoken among them.

Their sleep was disturbed when they heard someone was coming in the throne room. The two Monsters kept their pose pretending they were still sleeping. It was a surprise for them when they recognized who was standing right before them.

Toriel. Their queen, their former queen… The Knight Knights couldn't believe their eyes, it's been so long since last time they saw her, when the royal family was whole before the dark era. They were very curious to find out what she was doing here in that place she left behind to hide in the RUINS carrying Chara's body with her. It's not that they were displeased to find Toriel but they couldn't forget the fact Asgore died because of her. Thanks to Frisk, the two Monsters didn't feel any resentment against Toriel anymore, but unfortunately most Monsters refused to do the same...

The Knight Knights have heard from the others that Toriel acted very differently towards Asgore, very... spiteful. But the Toriel they were seeing at that moment didn't match that description everyone gave her :

Toriel seemed very sad, her eyes were irritated from crying too much and the fur on her face was still wet from all the dried tears. Even where they were standing, the two Monsters could see that Toriel nearly reached a depressed state, but why they wonder, why is she like that ? Toriel continued her way towards Asgore's throne staring at it like she was seeing his ex-husband sitting lifeless on his throne.

A few minutes passed away before Toriel fell on her knees completely tired from this emotional day, she couldn't cry anymore with her eyes hurting her. She desperately wanted this day to end taking all the negative emotions she and Asgore felt so they could move on, but it would still be difficult and painful to forget the past. She wanted so bad to reconcile with Asgore, but he doesn't want to see her, and it would be hypocrite for her to think this was unfair because she did the same thing with him before, but with much more aggressively.

When she's thinking about it, Toriel couldn't recognize herself when she recalled the times when she treated Asgore poorly : the scowl on her face, the absolute rejection with the denial of forgiving, and the ferocity on her voice she showed every time Asgore tried to reason with her. When she realized she wasn't herself, Toriel understood Undyne's grudge against her when Asgore nearly died. At that moment, she recalled what the one who considered Asgore as her father told her without hiding her disgust towards her past behavior.

 _"You think I'm going to forget everything you have done to him and forgive you just because Asgore is still alive ? Well I'm sorry but... no in fact I'm not sorry to disappoint you but you are very much mistaken. When Asgore will regain his memories back, he would also remember all the things you have done to hurt him, physically and emotionally. Knowing him, Asgore would forgive you even if you certainly don't deserve it... Until that night, Asgore always forgave you without blaming you for anything, but you pushed him to his breaking point and you can see how that ended. Asgore forbid me to tell you this but at this point it doesn't matter anymore : do you realize what kind of trials he had to endure without you to comfort him ? If you tried to understand, you would've find out he tried to kill himself several times before and after the barrier broke...it was always me who stopped him, who did everything possible to make him give up his suicidal thoughts, but that wasn't enough..._

 _Toriel I don't blame you for being angry with Asgore, I blame you for rejecting him like he was trash and for not trying to understand him ! If you did, all this crap could've been avoided without Asgore nearly having a death experience, and he wouldn't have to endure all this pain you put him through ! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU HEAR ME ?! YOU DESTROYED THE LIFE OF THE ONE WHO ALWAYS HAD FAITH IN YOU, WHO LOVED YOU THE MOST !"_

Toriel clutched her head which was hurting her with Undyne's words resonating within her mind, they were painful but not full of lies, she knew Undyne was telling the truth : Asgore really did try to kill himself, and she saw the references through his diary. From what Asgore wrote, he tried to kill himself three times by eating buttercups, which got him seriously ill when Asriel and Chara trying to bake a butterscotch pie with them adding buttercups. He never succeeded since Undyne stopped him each time he tried.

"Oh Asgore..." She cried. She got afraid of losing Asgore since that day in Hotland, but her fear grew much more when she learned he tried to end his life. When she imagined a life without Asgore, she always saw a pitch black world where she couldn't breathe, when she was alone, when she couldn't love anymore. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know... You already suffered a lot and I made things worse... If only I tried to understand your point of view, maybe I could've done something to help you..."

"Are you saying you should've tried to see a murderer's point of view ? It's useless, it doesn't change my sins..." Someone called behind her.

Toriel jumped when she heard this familiar voice she didn't except to hear right now. When she turned around, she saw Asgore standing right behind her like he was here for a long time. The look he had in his eyes was caring, pure but also sad. Did he listen to everything she said ? "Asgore..." She called softly, receiving a nod with a warm smile from the latter. The wind was blowing softly, making Asgore feel his hair blowing, this scene was a pure beauty for Toriel's eyes, Asgore looked like a fallen angel with his wings missing. If he was still an adult, she would've think she was seeing a god.

"May...may I sit with you Tori ?" Asgore asked a little shaky. He was a little worried how their talk would be : if one of them would be angry followed by the other like before. But for some reason deep inside him, Asgore felt there wouldn't be any anger or cold stares anymore, that time was over, became a long forgotten past. Their conversation would be very soft. "Oh, sure...! To be honest, I needed your company but I thought you wouldn't want to see me after...what happened earlier..." Toriel agreed, still sad but a little alighted since Asgore showed up.

 _If you're a lover, you should know  
_ _The lonely moments just get lonelier  
_ _The longer you're in love  
_ _Than if you were alone  
_ _Memories turn into daydreams become a taboo"_

"I already told you that I didn't send you off because I was angry with you didn't I ? After you left I immediately went to bed, and believe me that wasn't easy to fall asleep after I just got out from a nightmare." Asgore replied with a bit of tiredness in his voice before yawning a little.

"A nightmare you say...? About what ?" Toriel asked guessing he was dreaming about the humans he killed or about his life on the surface.

"That was a strange nightmare, I couldn't see anything : I was in a dark place without any light and I could only hear your voice insulting me, tormenting me with a tone of hatred...like you wanted me to disappear from your life..." Asgore sighed looking down, there still wasn't any resentment in his voice like he supposed to have before when he was recalling this subject. Toriel looked away guiltily, knowing she has many times tormented Asgore with words in the past, then she felt his hand on her cheek turn her head at his direction.

 _"I don't want to be afraid  
_ _The deeper than I go  
_ _It takes my breath away  
_ _Soft hearts electric souls  
_ _Heart to heart and eyes to eyes  
_ _Is this taboo ?"_

"No Toriel don't look away, you may be guilty but you have to be brave enough to face your mistakes, like that you can find the will to move on. Don't try to run away from the past like I tried to do before... you're just gonna make you suffer even more..." Asgore explained to her by looking at her in the eyes.

"B-but... That's the problem Asgore...! I have been avoiding my past since I kept myself in the RUINS, all my past, every memory of you ! When you declared war to the Humans to avenge Asriel, I was devastated thinking the man who I have fallen in love died at the same time as our son and replaced by a tyran who desired Humanity's fall ! During my exile I forbid myself to recall all the good memories I had with you, hell I even sealed your former room, because I was afraid if I remembered you as the perfect husband I would let my love for you cloud my morals... So, I forced myself to see you as a bloodthirsty murderer, a coward, and every other negatives names I gave to your image... I was convinced I was doing the right thing, until now..." Toriel whimpered to him, shaking from the confession.

 _"Baby we built this house  
_ _On memories  
_ _Take my picture now  
_ _Shake till you see it  
_ _And when your fantasies  
_ _Become your legacy  
_ _Promise me a place  
_ _In your house of memories"_

Asgore nodded slowly as he let go of her cheek. He was beginning to understand Toriel's motives back then. So inside of her she still loved him all this time, but she felt her feelings for him were a burden so she sealed them inside her heart so she could see him as what she saw in him. That was during her exile, so why did she continue that attitude ? "But when we started our new life on the surface, I did everything I could to make you see I became myself, that my anger really faded away... But you acted like it didn't matter to you and you were being more and more aggressive to me... Why didn't you stop ?" Asgore asked, urging her to continue to justify her past attitude. Finally everything would be crystal clear.

 _"I think of you from time to time  
_ _More than I thought I would  
_ _You were just too kind  
_ _And I was too young to know  
_ _That's all that really matters  
_ _I was a fool"_

Toriel closed her eyes as she hesitated, searching for the right words to say. That took a while but Asgore didn't mind at all, he knew from experience that kind of confession isn't easy to say. He kept his unwavering patience until Toriel gathered enough courage and continued where she stopped. "I did witnessed you were making efforts to make up for your sins, that you wanted to get along with me, but I kept persuading myself that someone who took someone else's life cannot be redeemed and doesn't deserve to be forgiven. My mind was in conflict each time I see your face, one part of me was telling me to never forget the blood you have shed and to make sure you never forget as well... while...w-while the other part was pleading me to forgive you and let my feelings for you resurface... Asgore... I forced myself to hate you...f-for the memory...of the humans I tried to protect, but did nothing to stop them from going... In fact, all I did was blaming you all this time without doing anything useful..."

 _"Baby we built this house  
_ _On memories  
_ _Take my picture now  
_ _Shake till you see it  
_ _And when your fantasies  
_ _Become your legacy  
_ _Promise me a place  
_ _In your house of memories"_

"Don't push yourself Toriel, if you keep that up you're gonna faint. Please...take your time to calm down a little and speak your mind whenever you're ready..." Asgore told her softly as he joined Toriel's hands on her lap and put his on them. Toriel was starting to cry again telling Asgore she was sorry for everything she put him through. He didn't give any reply to her apologies but he assured her not to be afraid he would get angry at her. "I promise you Tori, whatever you're gonna say, whatever you're gonna do, I swear I will never be angry at you. All my anger faded away for good..."

 _"Those thoughts of past lovers  
_ _They"ll always haunt me  
_ _I wish I could believe  
_ _You'd never wrong me  
_ _Then will you remember  
_ _Me in the same way  
_ _As I remember you"_

Toriel sobbed, her heart racing as she stared in Asgore's blue eyes. Those eyes had the same light, the same kindness... and his appearance was exactly the same he had the first time he saw him. She remembered the day she met Asgore, and she realized this moment was happening again with her crying and Asgore comforting her, she recalled that day in her mind and she knew that Asgore was doing the same right now. Now Toriel understood the meaning of history repeating itself.

"The day we fought each other, you blamed me for doing nothing for our people, you said I gave up to find a better solution to destroy the barrier... And you were right all along, I really did nothing to improve our situation, all I did was drowning in self-pity and accumulating more hatred towards you thinking you were responsible for everything that happened. As for the humans...I did nothing to stop them or to save them, I just tried to convince them not to leave the RUINS... but they wanted to return to their homes so badly they had to ignore my warning... I tried to use force only once, with Frisk... I let her go at the beginning, but I was scared what would happen to both of you, so I left my hiding place to stop you two from killing each other... And after the barrier's destruction, I did things worse : I acted like I tried to reason with you and I pretended to know everything about you during my exile while I was never interested to know... Undyne was right, if I tried to understand what you have been through, we could've avoided all these problems, maybe you wouldn't have done this pact with Chara... And you wouldn't have tried to commit suicide..." Toriel finished softly.

 _"Baby we built this house  
_ _On memories  
_ _Take my picture now  
_ _Shake till you see it  
_ _And when your fantasies  
_ _Become your legacy  
_ _Promise me a place"_

Asgore's eyes widened when Toriel mentioned his suicide attempts. How in the world did she know about that he wondered, he never told any oh this to anyone, there were no way she could've known except... Except Undyne told her since she was the one who prevented him from ending his life. Asgore stayed silent at the revelation, he always reminded Undyne to never reveal to anyone let alone Toriel that he was suicidal though... "Damn it Undyne... I _forbade_ her to tell any of this to _anyone_... I hope nobody else knows, I don't need all the Monsters to find out their king tried to kill himself..." Asgore growled in disappointment. Toriel noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"I understand you want to preserve your personal life but do you really except me to ignore that forever ?" She asked in shock recovering from her sadness a little bit. When Asgore opened his mouth to reply, Toriel interrupted him. "No Asgore I won't let that go, I've been ignorant enough for these past years and this time I won't allow myself to make the same mistake ever again so I would never risk losing you anymore ! Undyne told me you tried to commit suicide before and after the barrier's destruction, so it means you are still in a huge ill-being ! Please Asgore, I need to know, was it because of me you tried to do such horror...? It concerns me as well since I think I'm responsible for these attempts, and I'm not letting that go until you admit what Undyne told me was the truth. Please Asgore, _please_ , you can trust me... I'm here for you remember ?"

 _"Baby we built this house  
_ _On memories  
_ _Take my picture now  
_ _Shake till you see it  
_ _And when your fantasies  
_ _Become your legacy  
_ _Promise me a place  
_ _In your house of memories"_

Asgore looked down to avoid Toriel's stare as he felt his heartbeat accelerate when he recalled those moments. He opened his mouth wanting to give her an answer but no word came out like he became mute. It was too painful to say he did tried to kill himself so he just gave a silent but sightly nod, earning a gasp from Toriel who just got her fears confirmed. It was really her fault Asgore tried to commit suicide during their life on the surface, she was convinced he didn't cut his wrists because she could've notice since he was always wearing a shirt... Was Undyne right again about the way he tried...?

"Buttercups... Were you eating buttercups to kill yourself ? Just like the time when you were sick by eating a cake which had those within ?" She asked even though she already knew the answer, confirmed once again by Asgore making another nod. His head was so low his eyes were hidden by his hair, it was obvious he felt very uncomfortable but Toriel had a last question about this subject.

"Why... Why have you done this...? It's not in your nature to do that kind of thing Asgore and you know it : you always said it was important to respect our own life by staying alive, and that destroying it would destroy the hopes of those who created it and cherished it when they were with us... What would you parents think if they watched everything from above, did you think about it ?" Toriel urged, forcing Asgore to reply with words and not with motions. It wasn't long before Asgore gave his new answer.

 _"In your house of memories"_

"During those times my mind was too shattered to think about my parents' beliefs and my morals about suicide... In my eyes, I wasn't killing myself, I was punishing myself and I felt it was right...that I deserved it... And despite myself, I still feel the same way, I can't help it... I was deceived by Chara who told me I didn't kill any of the six humans, making me believe Undyne, Asriel when he was a flower and Sans were the ones who killed them. I don't know why but my memories involving the killing of the six humans got altered, and since then I always thought you accused me of a murder I did not commit. But in the end you were right all along... I did kill them all... When I recalled all those scenes, I felt like I deserved to suffer more than before and even... put an end in my life for good..." Asgore sighed when he finished. He just spoke every fragment of grief he had in his entire being, it was painful but at the same time it was...delivering. He was worried because Toriel didn't say anything but he felt her hands shaking under his and he knew she was blaming herself.

"I don't hate you Toriel, I never did... Maybe I acted like I did back then but I assure you that I have never _ever_ hated you..." He declared as he got up and wrapped his arms around Toriel's neck, surprising the latter. But what surprised her more were Asgore's next words. "I forgive you Tori..."

Toriel's eyes widened when he told her he forgave her, but instead of making her happy, that only made her more guilty then before."Asgore... How could you forgive me that easily...? For so long I have been crushing your will to live, your HOPE... I have been taking everything out on you and I nearly caused your death...I-I have been acting like an hypocrite with you, I don't deserve your forgiveness... Why would you forgive me while I never tried to forgive you during those last months...?" Toriel cried softly as she shook her head.

"Ssh...Tori...calm down..." Asgore comforted her by nuzzling her neck. That act caused its effect as Toriel calmed down little by little. "Do you remember that Tibault never had problems about forgiving people ?" He reminded her, earning an nod from Toriel.

"Yes, I remember... He was very religious, christians have been taught to always forgive." Toriel recalled. It felt good in her soul to think about her first human friend who was as kind as Frisk.

"That's right. Despite not having the same beliefs as him, he told me to always forgive to those who caused me pain. And during our first years in the Underground, despite myself, I have learnt to forgive the Humans. Well, until the day Asriel got killed... But when Frisk saved us all, I realized that there are Humans like Tibault who doesn't consider the Monsters as ennemies or as heretics, and I forgave the Humans once more for Asriel's death which I consider as a misunderstanding. Of course, they should have tried to understand what he was doing with Chara's body, but now I think that if the same thing happened with the tables turned, we would have done the same thing, even if we wouldn't wanted to. Humans and Monsters weren't able to understand each other at that time, but thanks to Frisk, we have a new hope for peace. People can change, even if they don't change right away. No matter how long it takes, change is inevitable.

What I'm trying to say is that even if you don't forgive me for what I've done, I would always forgive you no matter what, even if it takes time. And both of us know why I would do that, it's because I love you Toriel. Always have, and always will."

Toriel gasped at that confession, she was right : Asgore always loved her and still does. She was so grateful to have such a kind and open-minded husband by her side once again. She hugged Asgore very tightly against her chest with one hand caressing his hair and the other on the middle back. She was hugging him so tightly that Asgore let out a gasp of breath, but didn't say anything, letting her get rid of all the sadness and guilt she built.

When she pulled off, both of them were smiling at each other, it was the brightest moment of their life since they went to live on the surface. The Knights Knights awed at that sight, they heard everything Asgore and Toriel said to each other. Before they were uncertain if they should forgive Toriel, but when they saw her collapse in tears with Asgore comforting her and forgiving her, they knew they have found their King and their Queen, along with their Prince. It was almost perfect, almost...

"Tori, when would I turn back as an adult ? I'm already tired of being a child." Asked Asgore when Toriel calmed down completely.

The latter raised an eyebrow playfully. "Why Asgore ? You're pretty cute if you ask me, it brings me back memories from the first time I saw you."

"But I don't have my beard anymore, and my horns are too tiny ! I looked more mature with those~!" Whined Asgore as he waved his arms up and down, making Toriel giggle.

"Well, I can't disagree with you Gorey, because right now you're acting like a real capricious child. I'd even say you look like Asriel when he was younger !" Toriel said, pointing at Asgore.

Asgore started whining and pouting more and more. Toriel burst of laughter seeing him acting so childish, but she knew he was doing it on purpose to make her smile, and she was thankful for that. It was hard, it was heartbreaking and dangerous, but they finally made peace with each other and themselves. Of course, they wouldn't forget their past mistakes, but they would consider their past as a lesson to avoid doing the same mistakes again and start a bright new future together for the rest of their lives.

At the place where the barrier was supposed to stand, behind the Knights Knights unnoticed by them, Chara was standing, watching Asgore and Toriel reconcile with each other. When they saw them laughing, they smiled. But it wasn't the same smile they used to show all the time, it was a warm smile, full of relief.

Chara sighed. "Finally. They finally reconciled... took them long enough. For a moment I thought it would be too late before they could make it, but looks like I got worried for nothing. However there are still a lot of work to do, those two are just the first step of the plan. It's done for Asgore and for Toriel it would be as well with time. I hope they will understand where Asgore's DETERMINATION comes from very soon, their survival depends on it..."

Chara closed their eyes, holding their necklace.

"After all you went through during those last months, I will allow you all some peace. But when tiles comes, I will come back to take care of you. Asriel and Frisk, you shall be next on the list..."

* * *

 **Finally... That took a lot of time but I finally made it : I have finished this story, but not the entire story I can reassure you. 'The King's Pain' is the first arc of my story. The sequel is coming soon, named 'The Path Towards Redemption'. I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long, I'm far, very far from being perfect.**

 **The song I used in this chapter is titled 'House of Memories' from the group 'Panic! At The Disco (my favorite band !), yes the same title as the chapter. Coincidence ? I think not ! But I'm happy it coincides with Asgore and his need to regain his memories (you have no idea).**

 **Finally those two made peace with each other ! Both of them are impossible I swear ! But starting now the romantic scenes will finally come, with AsrielXFrisk also, and maybe I will turn the rating to M for the next story, I don't know yet.**

 **What is Chara planning ? Why are they happy for seeing Asgore and Toriel together while they made them fight and almost killed Asgore ? I already have my ideas, but I'm excited to know what you're all thinking about this.**

 **Have a nice day, and don't kill and don't be killed. See you in 'The Path Towards Redemption' !**


End file.
